The Waywalker
by CryHavocMacbeth
Summary: The Avatar is the bridge between both worlds, but not the only one who can cross between. Follow the tale of a girl who discovers what family really is and what destiny has in store for her as she discovers who she is and how she can help restore an entire people's heritage. AU, slow at the beginning, but it picks up.
1. Prologue Part 1

**I do not own Avatar, nor it's characters. They belong to Mike and Bryan.**

**When I wrote the prologue, I didn't think it was going to be so long. I split it into sections, so here's Part I. **

**Prologue (Part I)**

She knew she was going to die. Alone, on this ship, in the middle of the ocean. The only thoughts she had were of the slow pain in her stomach and the frightening absence of faces. Never seeing her family again, not _remembering_ her family.

All the little girl could envision was faceless bodies, circling her, laughs echoing off the ice around her. She could not recall names or even the feelings associated with their clouded images. She could only think of the horrors that she had done on this ship. Men, frozen.

As she laid on the deck of the metal warship, waiting for the end, she promised the spirits of the moon and ocean that she would never again use her bending. Not until she could control her monster.

"Leaves from the vine fall-ed so slow like fragile, tiny shells drif-in' in the foam." She sang softly, tears streaming down her face and freezing in their tracks. She used to listen to the old women sing, it was the strongest memory she had. "Little sold-ed boy, come marchin' home. Brave sold-ed boy, come marchin' home."

She was so tired, so hungry, the sea was so calm, as if it were rocking her to sleep.

"Leaves… from… the vine…" She let the darkness take her.

But it would not have her. Something of great size and power rammed the side of the boat, jostling her into a frenzied panic that was only controlled by her weakened state. She heard yelling, but it sounded farther away than it really was. Her eyes clouded with more tears and her limbs grew heavy once again. She slumped onto the deck, pressing her ear against the floor to listen to the heavy thrum of boots as men boarded her ghost ship.

A young man dressed in the usual attire of a Fire Nation Soldier, made his way slowly toward her while ordering his men to search the rest of the ship.

"What do we have here?" The man asked, crouched to examine the tiny child caught in a net. "A little koala otter?" He withdrew as she tried to bite him, her eyes still closed. "Hm, a minksnake perhaps."

"Captain." A man standing in the doorway leading to the ship's underbelly saluted. "The crew is...um…"

"Spit it out, lieutenant." He sighed. "We don't have all day."

"They've been…" He could not find the words, there were no words to describe what was below deck. "I think you should come and see."

The captain stood, curious, then addressed one of the men on his ship, which was much larger than the scouting vessel he currently stood on. "Find the doctor and have him look after the girl."

The messenger saluted, then ran to find the naval doctor abroad the warship. Meanwhile, the captain left to investigate below deck.

She was left to contemplate her sins and wish for eternal sleep. The thrum of the men's feet were lulling her to sleep. Her eyes felt heavy once more, the darkness calling again. It lifted her up, made her feel warm, happy. She remembered something similar, from before, it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Daddy?" She called against the abyss.

No one answered, but the warmth remained.

* * *

Lu Ten, Captain of the _Snarling Dragon_ and Prince of the Fire Nation, son of the Dragon of the West, was torn between morals. The little girl they had found was the only explanation to what he saw on the Southern Raiders' ship, the _Sea Raven_. He faced a choice: follow his grandfather's orders and dispose of the young waterbender, or listen to his conscience.

He needed guidance, so he prepared a message to his father. The messenger hawk would take a week to make the round trip, but only if his father replied immediately; and General Iroh was known for two things: his godly ability to brew tea and his calm, calculating, and hesitant decision-making process. The captain respected and often craved his father's opinion on matters concerning the war they were in, especially when it came to mercy.

Once the messenger hawk was out of sight, Lu Ten went to check on his new shipmate in the infirmary. As he entered her tiny, makeshift quarters, he noted the food on the counter next to her had gone cold, untouched. She wore the white robes of a patient, but the fabric was much too big for her and it gave the appearance of an even smaller child, drowning in her mother's borrowed garments.

"I see you're refusing to eat now." He said, seating himself in the only chair in front of her.

She remained silent. A week had passed since they met and not a single word came from her mouth. He came and asked questions, told a few stories, but ultimately left without a conversation between the two. She was an empty shell, a husk. The physician had force fed her a few times, but everything she consumed came back up again. 'She's drinking, but no one can survive on water alone,' the doctor had told him, 'She'll die of malnutrition at this rate.'

"Still not speaking?" Lu Ten asked, a light smile on his face. Silence. "Do you have a name?" More silence.

He sighed and studied her face. A blank stare, dead eyes. She had lost the will to fight. She had attempted to take her life twice already and was now under watch; no knives allowed in the room and constant supervision to be sure she didn't strangle herself with her bed sheet, which had also been taken away along with the cutlery.

_No child should commit suicide,_ Lu Ten thought, _Is this what the war will leave in it's wake?_

He sighed again out of frustration. "You may find this strange, but I don't wish for your death."

A sharp expression crossed her face, one of disbelief.

"It's true!" He assured her enthusiastically. "I don't want to see a child intentionally hurt themselves, whatever the reason. Childhood should be full of laughs and good memories. Not… what you're doing." He said slowly.

Her eyes grew hard, the emptiness returning to make opaque glass orbs of them. She knew what her actions would lead to, there was no misunderstanding in her eyes.

He took a deep breath. "My father once told me that the first step to redemption is forgiveness. Forgiveness from others and of ourselves. Dying will only leave unanswered questions and pain. It is a coward's way out." He explained. "You must have someone who you wish to protect, to see again. If you don't, then you will find someone." She gave him a confused look and he smiled. "Everyone needs someone else. No one can live alone." He picked up the cold bowl of rice and handed it to her. "And right now, I believe you need me."

He stood and walked out the door.

She stared down at the bowl in her hands and gave thought to his words. Her stomach growled and she frowned, studying the rice with all the concentration she had. She did have someone she wanted to see again, she just didn't know who; but she was determined to find out.

She dug her fingers into the rice and ate.

* * *

_My Dear Son, Prince Lu Ten,_

_I cannot say that I have ever been in your situation, it is a very unique one. There are two sayings that may help you: 'the first duty of a soldier is obedience,' but 'it is little honor to the lion to seize the mouse.' I have faith that you will find the answer to this enigma. You are my son, after all._

_From Your Father,_

_General Iroh_


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Still don't own Avatar, they belong to Mike and Bryan.**

**Here's the second part, and there's still more to come.**

**Prologue (Part II)**

A month went by before the _Snarling Dragon_ found land again. Within that short period of time, the Water Tribe child had regained her vigor and life. She roamed free on the ship, mostly to sneak into the kitchen and steal a loaf of bread or some dried meat. She had yet to speak, but the crew didn't seem to mind.

Lu Ten was eating his breakfast in the bridge, playing a game of Pai Sho with himself, when the little girl ran in with a half eaten bowl of noodles. Once she saw the game board, she sat down across from him and picked up a piece.

"Hey, I was going to win with that." He chuckled. She offered it back to him and he laughed. "Would you like to learn how to play? It's a strategy game that my father enjoys." He sighed and reset the board. "I don't see why though."

She giggled.

"The rules are simple," he explained, "create harmonies with the tiles, avoid disharmonies. I'll take the red flowers, you can have the white." He placed a pool of extra tiles, face down, next to them. "Usually you have your own tiles, but we'll share since you're learning. If you win, I'll give you whatever four pieces you want."

She nodded and watched as he chose three circular tiles from the pot, then did the same.

"Oh, you're lucky. You drew the white lotus." Lu Ten beamed. "That's a very good piece to have."

She smiled and moved one of the other white flower tiles on the field.

"Hm." He grunted. Her move created a harmony that he had not anticipated. "Are you sure you haven't played this before?"

She smiled and waited for him to move.

* * *

"You have definitely played this game before." Lu Ten grumbled as he passed her the tiles she had won.

She smiled and twirled her newly won prizes between her fingers.

"She hustled you, Captain." One of the soldiers chuckled.

"Indeed, she has." He sighed, collecting his pieces.

"Almost as good as your father, sir." Another commented. "Boy, would I love to see that match."

"As would I." Lu Ten laughed, standing.

"Again?" The little girl asked, reseting her pieces.

At first, the men around her thought they were hallucinating. _Did she speak?_ But after a long pause and no answer to her question, the formerly mute child repeated her inquiry, "Can we play again, Captain?"

All the ship hands gawked at the girl as Lu Ten lowered himself back into his seat.

"Alright." He agreed. "But this time, we each have to speak when it's our turn."

The little girl nodded in agreement, then waited for him to begin the match.

"What's your name?" He asked, moving one of his tiles.

"Hoshiko." She answered, sliding a tile into place. "But you can just say Hoshi."

"Where are you from, Hoshi?"

"Don't know."

"Where are your parents?"

"Don't know."

"How old are you?"

"Four and a half."

"Do you have any family."

"I guess."

"Are you a waterbender?"

"Yup. What's it to ya?"

"I've never seen you bend. Why don't you?"

"That's cuz I'm 'fraid to."

"Afraid?" Lu Ten was surprised by the statement. _It must be because of the Southern Raiders Incident._

"Yup." She smiled, sliding a tile into place.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Monster." She said, making claws with her hands. "Scary monster."

Lu Ten didn't quite understand as he tapped one of his pieces thoughtfully with two fingers. "Did you have a master?" He asked, sliding the piece diagonally.

"A what?" She chuckled. "That was a good move."

"Thank you." He said dismissively, waving his hand. "I meant a teacher. Was there someone teaching you how to bend the water?"

"Nope." Hoshiko said, rubbing her chin in contemplation. "Just me." She took one of the pieces from the pool and placed it on the board.

"Hm." Lu Ten thought, forgetting the game for a moment. "I have an idea that might help you. If I found a master, would you bend again?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Then how about if I win this match, you _have_ to take lessons."

"Fine, but if I win," she countered, "you have to buy me more tiles."

"Deal." He said, extending his hand.

"Deal." She said, spitting into her palm and slapping it into his.

He frowned at his wet palm, but shook.

* * *

"You cheated." Hoshiko whined as they stepped off the ship.

"It's called strategy, little penguin." Lu Ten smiled, walking next to her.

"But I don't wanna learn how to bend."

"What was that line you said? Tough penguin jerky?" He chuckled, walking down the street of the village to the only dojo. "You made a deal and now you have to keep your end of the bargain."

"Fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms in a huff. "But I'm not gonna like it."

"Give it a chance." He suggested. "You might find it fun."

"If you say so." She said, walking past a stand selling fruit.

"Hey, be happy." He said, buying two halves of a hollowed out melons. "A master can help you control your bending. Tame the monster."

"Really?" She asked, taking the drink he offered. "It won't be scary."

"Yep. But this master is… hmm, how should I put this." He said. "You'll see when we get there."

Hoshiko nodded, sipping the fruity drink. The farther they walked, the less buildings crowded around them. Crowds thinned and the ocean could be heard more clearly. Hoshiko was beginning to doubt that Lu Ten knew where he was going, or that there even was a master.

Then a bungalow came into view, far enough away from the houses to seem separate, but close enough not to be isolated. The house sat on stilts above the water and it's straw roof was falling apart.

"Is this it?" Hoshiko asked.

"This is where the lady said it would be." He answered.

"What lady?"

"Last time I was here. I investigated a report of a rogue waterbender."

Hoshiko squinted at the bungalow. "What for?"

"See if we could convince him to abdicate, join our side. He wasn't very useful."

"And you want him to teach me how to bend?" She protested.

"Point taken." He sighed, "But he's the best we have. We'll be stationed here for about a year, so try to learn as much as you can in that time, okay?"

"Yes, Captain." She saluted.

The two walked up to the door and Lu Ten walked. As they waited for the occupant, Hoshiko hid behind the Fire Nation soldier's cape.

_What a funny little girl,_ he thought, _Bold around friends but timid in the face of strangers._

There was a crash from inside the home and a moment later, the sliding rice paper door opened.

"Ah, you again. What do you want this time." A man with greasy, long hair that twisted in a loose ponytail demanded. Dirty blue clothes hung on his limbs, his shoes had the makings of new holes ripping through the coarse fabric. He carried a gourd, half full by the splashing inside.

"Do you still teach, Master Riku?" Lu Ten asked the man.

"Why? Last time I checked, Hot Heads couldn't make waves." He laughed, taking a swig from the gourd.

"It's not for me." He said, moving his cape to reveal the little girl cowering at his knees.

"A girl?" He asked, incredulous. "Girls have only learned healing, and I am obviously not a healer."

"Make an exception." He said. "I'll pay the fee, no matter the number."

"Hm." He stroked the stubble on his chin. "I may make an exception. How much are you willing to pay?"

"I'm a prince." Lu Ten sighed, furrowing his brow. "Money isn't really the problem here. I only need you to teach her how to control her bending, not to fear it anymore."

"Afraid of her own bending?" The master laughed. "I can't teach a coward."

"She's not a coward, just… cautious." Lu Ten explained. "I'll pay you your weight in gold by the end of the year if you'll teach her."

The master stared at him in awe. "My weight in gold?"

"Yes." Lu Ten said curtly. "Will you teach her or not?"

He rubbed his stubble again. "Alright. Come back tomorrow morning for her first lesson."

"Thank you, Master Riku." The captain bowed.

Hoshiko bowed as well, but from the safety of her guardian's legs.

* * *

The next morning, Hoshiko woke early, ate her breakfast on the deck, and waited for Lu Ten to meet her on the dock. He was right on time and the two walked back down the path leading to her new master's dojo.

Hoshiko was nervous. She had never been good at instructions, and even worse at waterbending. She was only able to do what she had done out of rage, and even after the anger subsided, she had no control over the water's actions. If she slipped into that scarlet oblivion again, she wasn't sure she could come out of it.

"Ease up, soldier." Lu Ten smiled, staring straight ahead, but talking to her, "You'll do great. You'll learn a lot from Master Riku."

She frowned. "Why are you doing this? Why help the enemy?"

"You're not my enemy. You're a little girl."

"Stop avoiding the subject. Am I some sort of Fire Nation super secret weapon?" She demanded. "I might not know who my family is, but I'm not fighting my own people."

"I don't want you to." Lu Ten said, halting. "No one should be afraid of who they are."

Hoshiko huffed in embarrassment, for snapping at him, and walked on ahead. She still didn't understand why a Fire Nation soldier would be so kind to a Water Tribesman. The fought against each other in this war, they were suppose to hate each other by nature. But she couldn't find it in her heart to hate Lu Ten, he was the closest thing to a family she had and he was funding her education. He couldn't be as evil as the Southern Raiders.

They arrived at the bungalow, which had all of it's walls opened to reveal a bamboo mat floor and a breathtaking view of the sea. Master Riku sat in the middle of the dojo, meditating and drinking from another gourd.

"Leave the girl and return at nightfall." He instructed without opening his eyes.

"I'll stop by to check on you at lunchtime." Lu Ten said, giving Hoshiko a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

She nodded and walked into the dojo.

"No shoes!" He snapped, causing Hoshiko to stumble.

She shuffled back off the mats and quickly pulled her shoes off. Lu Ten had given her clothes yesterday that fit, including shoes, so she moved much more comfortably than before. They were red, but she didn't mind, it made her feel like part of the crew.

She sat across from Riku and waited, listening to the wind blow through the dojo and the waves beneath her crash against the shore. She played with her fingers, the hem of her shirt, wiggled her toes, anything to keep herself entertained.

"Do you know what water is?" Riku finally spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Water! What is it!" He snapped, opening one eye.

"It's, um…" Hoshiko scratched the back of her head. "I know what it looks like."

"I asked for what it was, not what it looked like." Riku said, closing his eye. "Water is free flowing, it is clear, pure."

"Why do I-"

"Because you too must be like water. A bender must be one with their element." He said. "You must change with the tide, become cold when needed, warm and gentle. You must roar with the force of a tsunami when provoked." He listed. "I will teach you how."

"Can I really do all that?" Hoshiko asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out." He said, taking another swig from the gourd. "Let us begin."


	3. Prologue Part 3

******Yay, another upload. I seem to notice that they keep getting progressively longer.**

**Same title as episode. Not very original, I know. And, believe me, I'm not going to rewrite every episode, just the major ones to my story. Weekends are the best time to write because I don't have to do anything and can sit around in my pajamas all day.**

**Read and enjoy. Leave a review, too. If I can't PM ya, I'll probably leave a response review. So check those, too.**

**The Waterbending Scroll**

Aang was worried, which made Hoshiko uneasy, which in turn, made Katara uneasy, which caused Sokka to become annoyed. And this entire chain of emotions started after Aang relayed Roku's warning. Sozin's Comet was coming at the summer solstice, Aang had until then to master the elements.

"Aang, sit down before you get thrown off." Sokka demanded.

"How?" Hoshi asked.

"What if we hit a bump?" Sokka elaborated.

"We're flying. We're not gonna hit a bump." Hoshi pointed out.

"Fine. Rogue gust of wind, pack of goose ducks, you name it." Sokka argued. "He falls off, the world loses it's last hope."

"He's an airbender." Hoshi reminded him. "He can fly back up."

"That's just it!" Aang exclaimed, flopping down across from Hoshi. "I only know airbending! I haven't even started waterbending and we're weeks away from the North Pole. How am I going to master all _four_ elements by the summer?"

"Don't worry." Katara said.

"Yeah, it only-"

"Unless it's something positive and un-sarcastic, Sokka," Hoshi cut him off, holding up a hand, "Aang doesn't need to hear it."

"Hmph." He huffed, turning back to the skies. "Just wanted to put in my two cooper coins. Didn't need to shot me down like one of Commander Zhao's ships."

Hoshi shot him a look, then turned back to Aang. "I can start training you, if you'd like."

"You'd do that?" Aang asked.

"I gotta earn my ride somehow, right?" Hoshi joked. "And I think you'll learn faster with a partner. You up for it, Katara?"

"Yeah!" Katara beamed, then thought for a second. "We'll need a source of water first, though."

Sokka said. "I'll find you a nice puddle to splash around in."

Hoshi stood on the edge of a large rock overlooking a medium sized lake with a waterfall behind her, her hands on her hips.

"Nice job Sokka." She smiled at her brother, who was standing next to her with his arms crossed. She slapped him on the back, hard enough to send him tumbling into the drink.

Once Sokka breached the surface of the water and refilled his lungs, he yelled, "What was that for?"

"Eating all my moon peaches." She said, slapping the dirt of her hands and walking down to the shoreline. "You could have asked first."

"Those were for everyone, not just you." He pointed out.

"Did you spend the last two nights searching and picking them?" She countered. "No. You huddled in your sleeping sack and cuddled with your boomerang."

"YOU-" His face turned a shade of red, deepening with his anger.

"Just messing with you, Big Bro." She laughed and pulled him out of the water, using her bending. Setting him on dry land, she pulled every drop of water off his clothes and streamed it back into the lake. "See? All better."

"Thanks, Hoshi." Sokka smiled genuinely.

Hoshi smiled back, then called up cheerfully, "Alright, pupils! Let's-"

"AIRBENDING BOMB!"

A wave of ice cold water hit her, drenching her entire being. She sputtered and shook the excess off, turning to the source of the splash.

"Aang." Katara gently reprimanded him, picking her way to the shore. "Don't forget why we're here."

"Right!" He said, then swam as quickly as he could to them. Climbing onto shore, he used a sphere of swirling air to dry himself off. "Ready!"

"What am I suppose to do?" Sokka asked.

Aang thought for a second, then handed him a branch with foliage clinging to it. "You could scrub between Appa's toes."

"Great." Sokka snatched the branch away from the monk and sulked away. "You guys have fun. I know I will."

"Alright, first," Hoshi said, crossing her arms, "show me what you know already."

"I don't know any waterbending." Aang shrugged.

"I do." Katara said, walking to the edge of the water. "I can push and pull," she moved her arms, gently bringing the surf in and out, "stream," she she separated a small trickle of water out of the pool and moved it around in front of her, "and I've been trying to create a big wave, but I can't get it right." She raised her arms, a small mound lifting but unable to part with it's origins. It collapsed back into itself, a ripple of it's restraint echoing across the surface.

"Hm. Pretty good, Katara." Hoshi nodded. "But you're not feeling the element."

"What do you mean?" Her sister asked, her pride merely scratched, but still the tiniest bit wounded.

"It's just… you were stiff." Hoshi explained, phrasing it carefully. "Water is-Aang," she addressed the Avatar, who was playing with his flying lemur, "you might want to pay attention to this, too." He scratched the back of his head apologetically and stood at attention. "Now, what as I saying?"

"Water is?" Katara refreshed her twin's memory.

"Right. Water is the element of change. Katara, you have to be adaptable and loose, able to think on your toes and swim when the current gets rough. Originally, as an airbender and air being the element of freedom, Aang should take to it quickly." Hoshi explained, motioning with her hands and making stern eye contact with both of them. "But a word of caution, Kid. It's all fun and games, but if you don't know control, you going to get swept away. Only the rock planted firm in the ground can withstand the flood."

"I think I understand." Aang said, staring at the water next to them.

"Alright, teach us how to withstand the flood." Katara said.

"Okay, it's all in the feet." She said, stomping into the ground to emphasize her point. "We'll do stationary bending for now, then work our way up to mobile. We clear, _Avatar_ Aang?"

"Huh, what?" He dropped the stream of what he had been playing with back into the lake.

"Pay. Attention." Hoshiko barked, annoyed. "I don't want to repeat myself every five seconds."

"Right. Got it. Sorry." He said, taking the stance she had just demonstrated to Katara.

"No more distractions. Katara, we're going to redo the basics so that Aang can learn." She said, then began showing them how to properly push and pull the water, "Shift your weight not just from foot to foot, but between your shoulders as well."

"Hey, this is easy!" Aang smiled, moving perfectly.

"It took me two months to learn this." Katara said, looking down.

"It's okay, sis." Hoshi quietly tried to encourage. "Remember what I said."

"Right." Her sister smiled, perking up. "Element of change." She smiled excitedly. "I'm just so glad to be learning from a master! The South Pole didn't have any other benders but me."

"Is that why we're headed north?" Hoshi asked. "You do know about the North, right?"

"No, actually, I don't. We don't really keep in contact with our sister Tribe." Katara replied, frowning thoughtfully. "What about it?"

"Women-"

Another huge tidal wave cut them off and nearly pushed them into the river flowing downstream. Not even Sokka and Appa were safe from the wall of water. Helping her sister up, Katara and Hoshi both glared at Aang, who still stood in the last form for the tidal wave move.

He smiled innocently. "Sorry."

"That's enough practice for the day." Hoshi grumbled, wringing her hair out.

"Yeah, I'll say. You just practiced our supplies down the river." Sokka pointed out, gesturing toward the bags and pouches floating downstream.

"Again, I'm really sorry." Aang said. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"Ugh." Sokka grunted, sinking back into the sandy bank. "It was bad enough when you were an airbender."

"Quit yar bellyaching, Bro." Hoshi said, rummaging through her things to make sure certain items weren't lost. "There should be a trading pier-Aha!" She pulled out two pouches and a box with a fish craving on the lid. "They're still here."

"What are?" Katara asked, moving closer. "Is that a chest?"

"Yes," Hoshi said, "and it's contents will remain a secret until another time." She told Katara, "But the pouches are very important. One holds my Pai Sho pieces-"

"You play Pai Sho?" Sokka snickered.

"DON'T DISRESPECT THE GAME!" Hoshi vehemently shouted, then turned back to Aang and Katara with a smile as if she hadn't shouted at her brother. "The other holds all the money I have."

"How much you got?" Aang asked, reaching for the pouch.

"Enough for supplies, Breeze Boy." Hoshi said, moving the pouch out of his reach. "How much do you guys have?"

"We'll count when we get there." Sokka said, standing and stretching. "Let's hurry up and get this done. I don't want to spend all day shopping."

The trading post was seedy and sparsely filled. There were a few docks meant for small fishing boats, but one giant dock for larger ships. There were shops scattered along both sides of the streets and alleyways conveniently placed if the situation arose to duck into one.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave use." Sokka said, standing with the others in the middle of a nearly deserted road. "Let's spend it wisely."

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka." Aang said, rummaging in his robe and extracting a white bison shaped whistle. "I couldn't say no to this whistle."

He took a deep breath and blew into it, resulting in the sound of rushing air through a small pipe. No sharp note as expected.

"It doesn't even work!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hang on to the rest of our money." Katara said, taking the remaining copper pieces from him.

"What about you?" Sokka asked, pointedly looking at Hoshiko. "How much do you have?"

"About ten copper pieces, one or two silver, and maybe a gold." She answered, shifting the contents in her small pouch.

"Good, let's go find what we need." Sokka said, leading them down by the docks.

As they passed one of the boats…

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" A man on a boat barked, running right up to them. "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Hoshi knew exactly what he was as soon as he spoke. A good for nothing pirate. She had a run-in with a gang of pirates once, and she vowed to stay away from the likes of them. Her companions didn't share her caution.

"Sure!" Aang smiled, then furrowed his brow. "What are curios?"

The pirate, stroked his chin. "I'm not entirely sure, but we got 'em." He looked at the four expectantly.

"You guys go ahead and look around. I'll buy our supplies." Hoshi said, walking backwards. "I'll catch up with you later."

"You sure?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, still backing away slowly. "Find me something good."

"Will do, sis." Sokka said, waving goodbye to her as he followed Aang up the landing plank. "Buy lots of meat."

"Got it." She threw him a thumbs-up over her head and she turned around.

After buying fruit, vegetables, extra blankets, a tent, another map, and copious amounts of meat from the shops, Hoshiko walked down the only of the streets. In her hand was her pouch of Pai Sho pieces, the small remainder of her home. It was the first set that Lu Ten had bought her, made from mahogany and painted brightly, the ink itself mixed with specks of silver so that it shone in the sun. She had learned many techniques from Iroh using these pieces. One in particular, she would never forget.

The Fire Nation had been kind to her in her youth, but not her to family.

"Can I even call it home now?" She asked herself sadly. "They scarred my mother. How can I still think of that place with a smile on my face?" She shook her head. "Great, now I'm rhyming. I need to find the others and get out of here before I start speaking in haikus."

She marched down the street, only to run into her friend and family as they were running around the corner.

"Hey guys, I was just-"

"Don't talk, run!" Sokka said, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. "We're being chased by angry pirates!"

"What?" She exclaimed, clutching the supplies closely. "I _knew_ you shouldn't have gone on that ship."

"Then why didn't you stop us?" Aang asked, running next to her.

"Stop asking questions and run faster!" Sokka barked, agitated.

"Well, why doesn't Glide Guy here just fly us out of this mess?" Hoshi asked, jerking an accusatory thumb at the young Avatar.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Aang beamed at her, then opened his glider.

As he jumped into the air, Katara and Sokka latched onto his legs, while Hoshi latched onto one of each of her siblings' limbs, balancing the supplies as well. The pirates yelled after them, trying to keep up.

"Aang!" Hoshiko called, staring at the building swiftly approaching at eye level. "Mind getting a little higher, buddy?"

"I'm trying!" He grunted back.

They gained more altitude, but she barely had enough room to tuck in her knees before impacting with the shop. She let out a sigh of relief and looked up.

"Hoshi?" Katara asked, watching as her sister's face turned green. "Are you okay?"

"Getting a little air sick." She said, queasy.

"Pick up the pace, Aang." Sokka frantically exclaimed. "I don't want barf on my meat!"

"Thank you for your concern, Bro." Hoshiko said, on the verge of losing her lunch.

"We're almost there." Aang said, flying lower.

When they were close enough to the ground, Hoshiko let go and ran to Appa's saddle, throwing the supplies on it, then ran for the nearest bush to relieve her stomach. After that horrible and disgusting experience was over, she walked over to the river to wash out the taste.

"That was gross." Sokka said, biting into a piece of jerky. "Feel better now?"

"How can you be eating right now?" Katara asked, annoyed.

"Whatever." Hoshiko said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Why were those pirates chasing you?"

"I don't know." Aang shrugged.

"Beats me." Sokka chimed in.

"Pirates are terrible." Hoshiko said, cringing. "Stealing, drinking. Half of them don't even bathe. Terrible!"

"I know." Katara smiled, then pulled out a scroll triumphantly. "That's why I took this!"

"Now way." Aang breathed in awe.

"Isn't it great?"

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up." Sokka said, angry, "You stole their waterbending scroll."

"Waterbending scroll?" Hoshiko asked.

"I prefer to call it 'high-risk trading'." She corrected him.

Aang laughed. "Good one, Katara."

"No." Hoshiko said, snatching the scroll out of her sister's hands. "Not a good one. You stole from pirates! They don't like to be stolen from!"

"And where do you think they got this scroll from?" katara asked, trying to grab the scroll back. "They stole it from a waterbender!"

"You put our lives in danger to learn something that I can already teach you!" Hoshiko argued.

"Sokka," Katara turned, "tell her I didn't put anyone at risk. It's just a scroll."

"I'm with Hoshi on this one, sis." Sokka said, scratching his chin. "We already have a waterbending master, so I don't see the point in having the scroll.

"But what if those are new moves that not even Hoshi knows?" Katara countered, she tried to reason with her twin. "You know how crucial it is for Aang to master waterbending. At least let us look at a few of them."

Hoshiko rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess it couldn't hurt to _look_."

"Whatever." Sokka said, walking away.

"What's done is done. Let's open that scroll!" Aang said, excited.

Hoshiko unfurled the parchment and placed it on a dry stump as Katara and Aang huddled around it. Hoshi inspected the moves and drawings, recognizing a few of the moves.

"Hm. These are pretty advanced for you guys." Hoshiko said.

Katara excitedly pointed at one of the pictures. "I want to learn this. The single water whip."

"I don't know." Hoshiko worried. "If you don't do it right, you'll end up with a bruised forehead."

"I still wanna try it." Katara said, walking over to the river bank. "Can you hold it up for me?"

Hoshi gave Aang a concerned look before she walked over to her sister, holding the scroll up. Katara raised a stream of water and slowly went through the motions, cracking the whip against her forehead. Sokka laughed.

"You totally deserved that." Sokka chuckled. "Poor Aang will never get a chance."

"Told you." Hoshi said to Katara, rolling up the scroll again. "Why don't we try something else? I have-"

"No!" Katara snapped. "I want to figure _this_ move out."

"Fine." Hoshi narrowed her eyes, then addressed Aang without facing him. "Aang, I have some other scrolls we can look at. Come on."

Leaving Katara to her frustrations, Hoshi climbed into Appa's saddle and found her box. Cradling it to her chest, she walked back over to Aang and jerked her head at him to follow her. She led the Avatar to the other side of the river to practice, freezing part of the river to make a bridge.

"You've got the motions correct as well as your balance." She instructed. "Now we're gonna work on control." She said, opening the box and producing a scroll with the character for control on either end of the metal rod. "The best way to do that is in here."

"Wow, that's a lot of scrolls." Aang commented.

"Yeah. It's missing one, though." She said. "I think it's the one Katara stole from the pirates."

"Really?" Aang smiled. "Then it's a good thing she took it."

"Kinda." Hoshi shrugged, unfurling the control scroll, "The pictures were the same as mine, but I'm not sure. I still don't think she should be practicing from it just yet."

"Have a little faith in your sister." Aang said, "She'll get it."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Hoshi admitted. "Katara's a good student, she's gonna be a gifted waterbender some day." She smiled, then grew serious. "But she's still not comfortable in her element, she's having trouble flowing through the motions."

"I guess." Aang shrugged.

"And if she's anything like me, she boil up like a pot of tea when faced with adversity." Hoshi chuckled. "It took me a long time to move around the rock with the current instead of trying to slice through it."

Aang laughed. "That's almost like what an airbender does."

"Really?" Hoshi smiled. "I was always interested in the Air Nomad culture, but the books I found weren't exactly inspiring."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Hoshi shook her head. "Let's start. Water isn't easy to control, it's not as stubborn as earth, but it still flows the way it wants to." She took a deep breath and raised a giant stream of water over her head. "What waterbending is, essentially, is convincing the element that you both want the same thing."

"Okay." Aang said, raising his own giant stream. "Where did you learn all of this from, Hoshiko?"

"An old man named Riku on Whaletail Island." Hoshi explained, interweaving her stream with Aang's as he did the same, concentrating fully on his water. "Studied with him for a year before I moved to the Fire Nation with the crew."

"So you grew up in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked. "Sokka was asking about that before, at the temple."

"Yeah." Hoshiko said, sadly, turning the stream into an orb, it's surface rushing and foaming as it generated speed. "Try keeping the water in a perfect orb, if it gets ripply, that's okay."

"Like this?" Aang asked, creating his own perfect sphere of water.

"Perfect!" Hoshiko beamed. "You're my fastest student." Something wet and sharp hit the back of her head. "Ow! Katara!"

"Sorry!" Her sister called back, still practicing.

Hoshi rubbed the sore spot and turned back to Aang. "Let's use one stream now. Be careful when you return your pool." He nodded and put his orb back into the slowly, a small wave crashing against the banks. "Good." She said, then passed her stream to him. "Pass it back, and makes sure not to go too fast or loosen your control. I don't want to end up with wet boots."

He nodded and passed the steam back, and they continued this circle of water for a few awhile.

"So…" Aang said, "how was life in the Fire Nation?"

"It was… peaceful." Hoshi said.

"Ha. I doubt that." Sokka cut in, not looking up from sharping his boomerang.

"Did you live there, Sokka?" Hoshi asked. When he didn't answer she smirked. "I didn't think so." She turned back to her bending. "And despite what Sokka thinks, I liked it there. It was always warm and sunny, great weather to play on the beach all day."

"Do you live by the beach?" Aang asked.

"Uh… yeah." She lied. "I lived on Ember Island. It's a tourist place, so there were only a few locals to talk to year round."

"Is that where you met Zuko?" Sokka asked. "I doubt Prince Scarface liked going to public beaches."

"When I knew him, he wasn't scarred." Hoshi snapped, angry. "When I knew him, he was nice and funny and sweet. Something happened to him to make him this way."

"Whoa!" Aang jumped back as the stream of water zipped by, cutting a slit into both of his sleeves.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. Are you okay?" Hoshi asked, dropping the water with a splash and hurrying over.

"I'm fine, but I can't say te same for my shirt." He said, showcasing the cuts in the cloth.

"I guess Aang's not the only one who needs to learn control." Sokka snickered.

Hoshi chuckled. "I guess not. A bender has to control their emotions, right? I'll patch your shirt up tonight."

"Thanks." Aang smiled.

"It's the least I can do."

"Why can't I get this stupid move!" Katara angrily shouted.

Hoshiko smirked at Aang. "Think we should help her?"

"Definitely." Aang smiled back.

Hoshi froze another bridge and the two walked over to the struggling Water Tribe girl.

"You'll get it." Aang said, standing next to her. "We both know you can."

"Just take a break, inhale a few times." Hoshi said, patting her sister's shoulders.

"No, I wanna get this." Katara refused.

"Then you just gotta shift your weight through the stances." Aang suggested.

"Exactly." Hoshi said, moving to stand on the other side of Aang. "like this."

Both her and Aang raised a stream of water and executed their water whips perfectly.

"There." Aang said, helpfully. "See, the key to bending is-"

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole?" Katara yelled, shaking her fists in front of her, "Believe or not your infinite wisdom gets old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted?"

"Katara-"

"And YOU!" Katara whirled on her sister, "Are you even a master? All you've been teaching us to do is stand and control our emotions. I doubt you even had a master to teach you. You grew up in the Fire Nation!"

Hoshi hung her head, refusing to look at her twin, and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. "I guess I'm not a very good teacher."

"Oh my gosh." Katara said, her voice full of regret and apology. "Hoshi, Aang, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it." Hoshiko said, hurt. "I gotta go buy some thread for Aang's shirt. I'll be back later."

She practically ran from the campsite, away from her family and the town behind them. She kept running until she tripped over a root and landed on her knees. There, she wept and wiped at her eyes. Her thoughts weren't coherent and her vision was blurred from the tears. Time became muddled and gray, feeble and unimportant at that brief obstacle in the universe. But she did hear someone coming up behind her.

She whipped around, turning the tears on her fingertips into ice, making a deadly claw. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Aang said, walking slowly toward her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She sniffled, shifting her legs underneath her to sit cross-legged. "Tearbending and what not."

"Yeah, I can see that." Aang said, sitting next to her.

They sat in awkward silence, or at least it was awkward for Hoshiko, waiting for the other to say something.

"You know, Katara's really sorry." Aang said. "She even gave me the scroll for safe keeping."

"Good." Hoshi said, still upset with her twin. "That scroll has done nothing but cause us trouble."

"Yeah, but it's also helped us." Aang said. "And so have you, Hoshi."

"Thanks Aang." She smiled, tears still formed at the corners of her eyes. "You're still a kid," she laughed and bumped his shoulder, "but you have your moments."

"Thanks." Aang laughed. "I _am_ the Avatar."

Hoshi laughed too, but it soon sputtered out and lost it's gusto. She thought for a moment, staring at the ground. "I lied to you."

"About what?" Aang asked, wiping the tears that had been produced from laughing so hard.

"My time in the Fire Nation." She said, twiddling her thumbs. "I didn't live on Ember Island."

"Then where did you grow up?" Aang asked.

Hoshi suddenly glared at him with determination. "You have to promise me you won't tell Katara, no matter how much you like her."

"What?" Aang asked, blushing deeply. "I don-t-" Hoshi gave him a look and he slumped his shoulders. "Fine. I promise won't tell Katara."

"Or Sokka." She said, pointing her pinky out. "Bender promise."

"I bender promise not to tell Sokka or Katara about where you really lived in the Fire Nation." Aang said, intertwining their pinkies and sending a small tuft of wind up through his thumb. Hoshi did the same, but with a tiny splash of water.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I was raised in the Fire Nation palace."

"The royal palace?" Aang asked, surprised. "Like with Zuko and his uncle?"

"Yeah, exactly like with Zuko and Iroh." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "In fact, Iroh is my grandfather."

Aang stared at her in surprised horror. "You were raised by Iroh?"

"Yes." She said, pouting. "He's a nice man."

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "When he's not helping Zuko try and capture me."

"That's what I'm saying." Hoshi said. "Iroh has always been close to Zuko, their almost like father and son. Especially since Ozai is Zuko's real dad." Hoshi fumed. "That man is a monster. If I had a chance, I'd end him."

"Fire Lord Ozai?" Aang asked.

"I will _never_ call that man Fire Lord." Hoshi snapped, angrily. "Just the thought… GRR!"

"Okay." Aang nodded. "So you were raised as Fire Nation royalty. Is that why Zuko hates you?"

"No." She said, saddening. "It's something else. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Then when you're ready, I'm here." He smiled.

Hoshi smiled and stood. "Thanks, Kid. And if you ask me, I think Katara likes you, too."

"Really?" Aang smiled.

"Yep. She just doesn't realize it yet." She chuckled.

"Oh…" Aang said, downhearted.

"But don't worry." Hoshi said, helping him up. "Keep being yourself and she'll open her eyes. You'd make a great brother-in-law."

Aang smiled stupidly, thinking about about one day marrying Katara. "That sounds amazing."

Hoshi flicked him in the middle of his arrow tattoo. "Hey, earth to Air Boy, you with us?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, yeah." He smiled, "Thanks, Hoshi."

"I should be thanking you." She smiled, walking with him back to camp. "Now, tell me about the Nomads. I want to know everything."

The next morning at dawn, Hoshi was patching Aang's shirt with some thread while he practiced his control on the banks. Katara was missing, but had probably gone to pick some fruit for Appa or wash up somewhere else.

Sokka, however, was still sleeping. When he did wake, her rolled over and noticed Katara's sleeping bag was empty. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"Picking berries or something." Hoshiko shrugged, finishing her work on the shirt. "She'll be back soon."

"Did you see her leave?" He asked, getting up.

"No." Aang said. "She was gone when we woke up."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and walked over to Aang's bag and started rummaging through it. Hoshiko gave Aang his shirt back and the two walked over to find out what Sokka was doing.

"I don't believe this?"

"What?" Aang asked, yawning. He and Hoshi had been up for a while practicing and he was still a little drowsy.

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing." Sokka exclaimed. "It's only a matter of time before she gets us all in deep-"

Two nets exploded from the tree line, wrapping Aang and Hoshi into a squirming bundle on the ground. One of the pirates from the other day walked over and scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder, and dragged Aang along behind him. They left Sokka alone.

"We got 'em. Come on." Another pirate called.

"Oh, what?" Sokka asked, hurt, "I'm not good enough to kidnap?"

Another net caught him, too.

"Great going, Sokka." Hoshi said, raising her head to glare at her brother. "Now who's going to rescue us?"

"I'll think of something." Sokka said, another pirate dragging him across the ground.

The rest of the way was spent in silence. When the burly pirate that was carrying Hoshi finally stopped, he threw her roughly on the ground and tossed Aang next to her. Sokka was thrown on top in an uncomfortable dog pile. Then they three were bound by their wrists and forced to sit on the bank.

Zuko and his crew stood across from them, waiting. Hoshi was relieved to see that Iroh was still alive and nearly smiled at the old man. But smiling wouldn't have been appropriate, since her sister was next to him.

"Katara!" Hoshi cried upon seeing her sister bound to a tree. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She called back. "I'm sorry for dragging you all into this."

"It's not your fault." Aang called back.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh said.

"Enough talk." Zuko yelled. "Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll." The pirate captain countered.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"Sokka." Hoshi hissed lowly. "What are you doing?"

"I have a plan. Follow my lead." He hissed back as Zuko yelled something.

"Don't listen to him!" He shouted, pointing at her brother. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"Oh." Hoshi said and nodded her approval to Sokka covertly.

"You're the Avatar?" The Captain asked, looking down at Aang.

"Sure is!" Sokka smiled. "And I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more in the black market than some fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant." Zuko yelled irately.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth…" Aang said, worried.

"But my brother has a point." Hoshi said sweetly to the pirates. "You're businessmen, right?" Some of the pirates nodded. "Exactly! And this is the opportunity of a lifetime! I mean, just think of how much money Ozai would buy for this kid, for the _Avatar_. You guys would be set for life!"

The Captain smiled and pointed a finger at Zuko. "Keep the scroll, we can buy a hundred more with the reward we'll get from this kid."

The pirates dragged Aang away, but Zuko glared at them. "You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Then he and his guards shot a torrent of flames at the leaving pirates.

The melee began, only made worse as the pirates threw smoke bombs into the field. Hoshi and the other got to their feet, instantly losing one another in the cloud of smoke.

"Aang, are you there?" Hoshi heard Sokka yell.

"I'm over here, follow the sound of my voice!" She heard Aang.

"I hear you, Aang!" She called back. "Stay put."

"Where?" Sokka asked. "I can't see anything."

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled again, this time right next to Hoshi's ear.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing the side of her head. Then she hugged Aang, which was difficult with her wrists still tied. "Thank the spirits I found you. Let's find Sokka."

"Where are you guys?"

Aang nodded and took an airbending stance, then pushed the smoke out their immediate surroundings, revealing both pirates and soldiers staring at them. Hoshi grabbed onto his sleeve and he brought the smoke back in to cover them.

"Uh, nevermind! We'll find you, Sokka!" Aang called.

"How are we-"

Before she had time to finish her sentence, Aang scooped her up and shot into the air, above the smoke and toward the clearer part of the bank, where Sokka was crawling to.

He landed and set Hoshi down, where she immediately hugs her brother. He hugged her back and smiled, then used his knife to cut the ropes on her wrists.

"Ah, much better." She sighed, rubbing her sore joints.

"Run!" Aang yelled as one of the soldiers emerged from the smoke behind them.

Sokka ran after the Avatar while Hoshi quickly pushed the guard back into the smoke with a forceful jet of water. She ran to catch up with her brother. They ran to one of the pirates' ships to discover that Katara was already there, trying to push the boat back into the water.

"Katara!" Aang cried. "You're okay!"

"Help me get this thing back into the water so we can get out of here!" She grunted, pushing the wooden ship.

"That's not going to work." Hoshi told her sister. "We'd need a team of rhinos."

"Or three waterbenders." Aang smiled.

Katara and Hoshi shared a look of joyous realization. The three moved to take their stance, Hoshi in the middle with Aang and her sister on either side of her.

"Push and pull, pupils." Hoshi smirked.

Aang and Katara moved their hands as one, waving them back and forth toward one side of their body. Hoshi alternated between rowing her arms and lifting them up. The river moved with their command, slowly crawling up the beach and raising the boat.

"Everybody on!" Katara yelled, breaking her stance to scramble onto the ship. The other followed her.

They shoved off as the soldiers and pirates continued to fight on the beach. Sokka took the wheel and tried to steer them away, but the boat wasn't moving fast enough. Their enemies realized that they're bounty had escaped. The pirates stole Zuko's ship and were racing after them.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang yelled.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe." He yelled back.

The pirates pulled up next to them, having caught up with relative ease. "Prepare to be boarded!" One yelled.

"No, thanks." Hoshi said, jettisoning a huge wall of water between the ships. A few of the pirates are thrown back and over their stolen ship.

She whipped around and swirled, moving as if she was swaying to a song, and pushed the cutter ship further back, the sound of it scraping the sand bank ripping through the air.

Katara smiled at her sister. "Hoshi, that was-"

One of the more agile pirates swung across the increased distance on one their own ships ropes. He landed between the twins, facing Katara. She gasped and backed away as two other pirates joined the first. Hoshi and Aang summoned a giant wave, washing the thieves overboard.

Hoshiko, worried about Katara, spun around just in time to watch her sister use the water whip to throw the last pirate over the railing. She beamed at them.

"Hey, you did the water whip." Aang smiled.

"You did it!" Hoshi cheered, overjoyed.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys' help." She smiled.

Hoshi teared up and hugged her sister tightly.

"Hooray for you, Katara." Sokka grumbled sarcastically. "Now, will someone please help me steer this thing?"

"Wait, what's that noise?" Hoshi asked, looking past Sokka. "It sounds like a…"

"Waterfall!" Sokka yelled, confirming her suspicion.

"Oh, no!" Katara cried. "Can you turn this thing around, Sokka."

"No!"

"I know exactly what we need." Aang said, drawing his bison whistle.

He blew into it, but again, nothing happened.

"Are you crazy?" Sokka snapped. "This is no time for flute practice."

Hoshi ran over to the starboard rail and looked down. "Um, we're getting closer."

"I can see that!" Sokka yelled, abandoning the wheel. "Can't you do some kind of magic water dance to get us out of here?"

"Now you're the one sounding crazy." Hoshi remarked. "But that's a great idea." She ran to the brow of the ship and hopped onto the railing. Taking a deep breath she moved swirling her arms close to her body, her fingers relaxed. She opened her stance and shifted her weight between her feet, turning the ship to the right.

"You're doing it!" Katara shouted, smiling. "Just a little more and-"

"New problem!" Sokka shouted as Hoshi saw it.

"I don' think turning around was such a good idea." Hoshi whimpered, jumping off the brow as the Fire Nation ship rams into them.

The ship they stood on careened dangerously over the edge of the falls. Without anyway to stop it, the four of them fall, Hoshi grabbing onto Katara's outstretched hand as they tumbling into the air. Hoshi closed her eyes, wishing beyond hope for a mir-

She landed on something soft but sturdy and opened her eyes, finding that Appa had saved them from their doom and flew away from the falls.

"We're alive!" She shouted, sitting up swiftly and throwing both fists into the air.

Aang proudly held his whistle out to them. "I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa."

"Yeah, we owe ya one, buddy." Sokka said, relieved.

Katara smiled, then frowned sadly. "Aang, Hoshi, I still owe you an apology." She said, staring down at nothing. "Aang, you were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara." Aang smiled, relieved and happy.

"And Hoshi, I was just jealous because you had found a master before I did." She admitted, "I thought that we would have both been new at our bending and could have learned together. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"You're my sister, Katara. One that I found a few days ago, but still." Hoshi smiled warmly. "I can't stay mad at you."

Katara smiled and hugged her.

"And besides," Katara said, letting go, "who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked, holding the scroll.

"The scroll!" Katara exclaimed, then reached for it.

Sokka pulled it away. "First, what did you learn?" He asked.

"Stealing is wrong. "Katara answered.

Hoshi snatched the scroll from her brother, having crawled stealthily behind him to reach it. "Unless it's from pirates!" She proclaimed.

"Haha! Good one, Hoshi." Aang laughed.

"Katara?" Hoshi asked, crawling closer to her. "Will you do me the honor of being my practice buddy tomorrow morning?" She handed the scroll to her twin.

"I'd love to." Katara smiled, taking it.


	4. Prologue Part 4

**I think you've all realized that I don't own Avatar, so don't assume that I do.**

**Here's another part of the prologue, hopefully I have only one more after this. Please comment.**

**Prologue (Part 4)**

Months on a ship can make even the strongest man crazy, but when he's with friends, the time goes by faster than expected. That is the conclusion that the crew came to once the _Snarling Dragon_ finally made port at the Royal Plaza. The Fire Nation Capital was within sight.

_I'm home._ Lu Ten thought, taking a deep breath of warm air. It tasted slightly sulfuric, but he didn't mind. He was home, long months spent offshore had chipped away the memory of his birthplace little by little. _Even in winter, this place is warm. I wonder if Ursa and the kids are playing in the gardens. I know my father will be there._

"Um, captain?" The Water Tribe child squeaked while pulling on his sleeve, "Do I really have to wear this?"

He looked down at her, dressed in the formal Fire Nation gown for girls her age: dark chestnut colored silk waist skirt, black satin sash, maroon skirt, and a crimson blouse. Her blue stone pendant hung from a red thread, tied in embroidered knots, on her hip.

"Do you not like it?" He asked, kneeling to meet her at eye level.

"No, it's not that, sir." She said, blushing from the thought of embarrassing her commanding officer. "I just… I don't know why I have to wear _this_ when the rest of the crew is wearing their best armor."

Lu Ten smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hoshiko, you're wearing the dress because I want you to meet someone extra special."

"I have to wear a dress for that?" She complained. "At least don't let Lieutenant Fu do my hair. It hurts when I brush it."

"That's because you don't brush it everyday." He chuckled. "And he will do your hair. It won't be so bad."

"Easy for you to say. You won't have a baby boar-q-pine cuddling your head." She said, crossing her arms.

Lu Ten laughed and rubbed the top of her head. "You're funny. But you still have to get ready."

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the cabin, dragging her feet. The lieutenant waited for her at the Pai Sho table. Hoshiko sat next to him and cringed as he ran the wooden comb through her russet hair.

"If I look like a saber toothed moose lion at the end of this, you will never be able to drink tea again." She warned.

"I have three daughters at home," Lieutenant chuckled, "I have been threatened many times."

"Were any of them waterbenders?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek as a particularly hard yank sent her scalp ablaze with pain.

"No, but I do have a firebender." he sighed, halting in his action as he thought of his family, "Babies shouldn't burp flames."

This made Hoshiko giggled, then grew contemplative. "Does Captain Lu Ten have any children?"

"Nope." The helmsman answered, staring out toward the harbor. "Heard he's got a lady friend, though."

"Alright, almost done." the Lieutenant said, bundling the top layer of her hair up into a knot, "Just have to secure it with a hairpin."

She heard a tiny clatter, then felt something cold and circular nestle into her hair. Heard the slight rustle as two pins slid into place, securing the ring unto the top of her head.

"Done." He said, "Have a look in the mirror and tell me if you like it."

She rose to her feet and shuffled over to the compass, to peer into the reflective surface of it's protective glass. "Mr. Helmsman, what's a lady friend?"

"Special someone that Lu Ten likes a lot." He answered.

She stared at her face in the glass. Her hair was divided into two sections: top and bottom. The bottom flowed freely like a waterfall, while the top swirled around a central knot. The top-knot ring had the Fire Nation insignia on it with two gold pins on either side molded to look like dragons.

"How special?" She asked, running her fingers over her cheeks. She had never noticed how different she looked from the other ship-goers. Tanned skin and icy blue eyes, a stark contrast to the pale complexion and golden irises of the men she had come to know.

"Like 'he wants to marry her' special." He explained with a chuckle.

"That's really special." She remarked, turning around sharply, forgetting the face that stared at her in the polished glass. "Has he kissed her yet?"

The entire cabin burst into laughter, causing Lu Ten to rush in to see what all the hubbub was about. "What's going on?"

"Hey, captain." Helmsman laughed. "Little sister here has a question for you."

"Hoshi?" Lu Ten asked over the roar of guffawing.

"Have you kissed your special lady yet?" She asked, blunt and unashamed.

It was Lu Ten's turn to redden. "N-N-No. How did you-"

"Why not?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He turned a deeper shade of scarlet and left the cabin in a huff, the echoes of his crew mates behind him.

"Get us to land, helmsman." He called, hurrying down the metal stairs to the deck.

"Aye aye, captain kiss-y face." The helmsman hollered.

Lu Ten picked up his pace.

* * *

Hoshiko and Lu Ten were the last to walk off the ship. The men ahead of them led the way into an adoring crowd of relatives and relationships. They were hugs and kisses everywhere.

"Where's your family, captain?" Hoshiko asked.

"They're waiting in the Capital." He answered, pointing up to the city above them. "It's in a dormant volcano."

"Dormant?" She asked, grabbing his hand as they passed into the enormous crowd.

"That means it's asleep." He answered, gripping her hand tightly. "Stay close to me, alright."

She nodded and shuffled closer to him. She clutched her pendant like her life depended on it. As they slowly trekked through the mass of people, she watched as tears were shed in joy, men hugged their wives and twirled them around, and children tackled their fathers and handed them self-made presents of paper, flowers, or food. She felt… insignificant.

"Why aren't your parents here?" Hoshiko asked, looking up to watch the captain's blank face.

"My dad… is different. My family is different." He explained slowly. "We have to act a certain way in the public's eye."

"Why?"

"It's how we've always done it."

"Why don't you change it?" She commented, "Everyone else seems really happy."

"Because-" Lu Ten cut himself off. "You know, I don't know. Maybe I should change it."

"That would be wonderful." She smiled.

"It would be." He smiled back.

The two finally broke through the crowd and were met by two things: a palanquin and a young lady. Lu Ten's face brightened instantly upon recognizing the girl, and by his reaction, Hoshiko knew that she must have been his special someone.

_She came to see me,_ Lu Ten thought gleefully, _She came all the way out to see-_

His thoughts were silenced as she smiled at him and began walking over. _Oh spirits, what do I do?_ He frantically contemplated.

The young waterbender next to him could sense his distress and tugged on his arm. When he didn't respond, she yanked harder and brought him down.

"Kiss her!" She hissed in his ear. "Now's the perfect time."

"How would you know?" He hissed back.

"Just do it!" She replied, then pushed him back up so that he could talk to his girlfriend.

"Lu Ten." The woman smiled gently. She spoke softly and wore elegantly simple clothes. She was the prettiest woman that either of them had ever seen.

"Chezka." He smiled back. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She beamed, tears brimming her eyelids, ready to spill over. "I'm glad you're home."

A silence hung over them, like that moment in time held it's breath for the extraordinary thing about to happen. And, seeing as that moment wasn't moving fast enough, Hoshiko elbowed her guardian and lifted her eyebrows. 'Go on,' the expression seemed to say.

Lu Ten glared at her, but turned back to Chezka and smiled brighter. He leaned in as she did, the two slowly closing the gap between their lips.

Hoshiko giggled, covered her eyes, and turned around, afraid that Lu Ten would rooster-chicken out if he thought she was eavesdropping. She didn't want to invade his happy moment. But that didn't deter the crew, who cheered and clapped.

"About time!" Someone yelled.

The two lovebirds turned a deep shade of red. Hoshiko glared at the crew, especially the one that yelled.

"Back to your families, men, or I'll throw you all back on the boat." She yelled, gesturing that she was watching them. The laughter died down, but smiles were painted on every face.

"Let's go, shall we?" Lu Ten asked, turning to the palanquin. "You can leave, we'll walk."

"But Prince Lu Ten, it is our duty to bring you and your fiance to the palace. We cannot leave without you." The skinny attendant responded.

"Then tell my grandfather that I went to visit a friend or something." He argued.

"Then we would have to transport you to your new destination." The attendant replied.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" He grumbled.

"Afraid not, sir." The attendant bowed his head.

"Fine then." He sighed, then turned to Hoshiko. "Would you like to take of tour of the Capital?"

"Hm, it'll give you a reason to sit next to Ms. Chezka for a while." She said, walking closer, "So yes, I would love to take a tour. You two can pretend it's a romantic walk through the park. Pretend I'm not here." She climbed into the palanquin and smiled down at them. "I've never ridden in one of these."

Chezka giggled. "That's very sweet of you, um…"

"Oh, how rude of me." Lu Ten said hurriedly, "Chezka, this is Hoshiko, she's the little girl we found on the _Sea Raven_. Hoshi, this is Chezka, my…"

"Special someone." The little girl finished for him.

"Yes." He smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit as he caught a timid glance at his fiance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hoshiko." Chezka bowed her head.

"Just Hoshi, and the pleasure's all mine." She bowed back.

Lu Ten helped her into the palanquin, then seated himself inside as well. The wooden litter swayed slightly as the burly men picked it up and began walking toward the Capital. Lu Ten held hands with Chezka and they both watched as Hoshiko awed at the strength of the men.

"Where's her family?" Chezka whispered after a few minutes of content quiet, intertwining her fingers with his. "Surely she can't be alone."

"She doesn't remember anything." He whispered back. "We can't find her family either because… the crew went missing. No one knows where she came from."

"That's so sad." She said, squeezing his hand. "Is that why you're taking care of her?"

"Yes, at first. But once you get to know her, she's quite entertaining." He smiled. "She's very unique. Like you."

Chezka blushed and looked back at Hoshiko, who was marveling at the gates they were passing. As they passed into the residential area, Hoshiko's eyes grew bigger.

"They're so tall!" She breathed, sticking her head out of the curtains and craning her neck up to see the tops of the buildings. "Can the people who live there touch the clouds?"

"Almost." Chezka chuckled. "I live in that one." She pointed to one of the apartments closest to the royal wall. "You can come visit me anytime."

"Really?" Hoshiko beamed. "I would love to."

"Of course." Chezka smiled. "I'll teach you how to make my famous dragon dumplings."

Hoshiko smiled and nodded her head vigorously. Lu Ten, in the meantime, told the litter bearers to drop them off at Chezka's house. They grunted their understanding and adjusted their course. Chezka smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you come tomorrow?" She asked him.

"No, I have a war meeting with my grandfather." He sighed, genuinely disappointed. "I think I might have some free time…" He trailed off as Chezka traced characters into his palm. "I'll make time." He said, kissing the top of her head. "But, in the meantime," he smiled over at Hoshiko, who was waving at a passing couple, "our little castaway can be our secret messenger."

Hoshiko turned around at the mention of a secret and smiled mischievously. "Will I get to dress in pants?"

The couple laughed and smiled.


	5. Prologue Part 5

**Final part, I swear. Please, please, pretty please comment. I want your opinions.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Prologue (Part V)**

Once Chezka was safely inside her home, Lu Ten and Hoshiko made their way to the gates of the palace. As they passed under the doors and exited the palanquin, they were greeted by two of Lu Ten's least favorite advisors: Lo and Li. He found the twin sisters creepy, always speaking in unison and dressing exactly the same. There was no way to distinguish one from the other.

Hoshiko hid behind his cape. "Who are those ladies?"

"Welcome home, Prince Lu Ten." The sisters said in unison, barely moving their lips.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." He tersely uttered.

"As you requested, with have not informed your family of your arrival." They said, then turned to look at the girl hiding behind the captain. "Who is this?"

Hoshiko swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat and tried to be brave, "I'm-"

"She's with me, don't worry." Lu Ten intervened, pushing her farther out of sight. "If we're done here, I would like to see my family now."

"Of course, Prince Lu Ten." They chanted, bowing as if one entity.

He nodded and hurried into the palace's front rooms.

"Those ladies were scary." Hoshiko mumbled.

"Yeah, really scary." He agreed, shivering.

"Can we go find your dad now?" She asked, moving out from under his cape to hold his hand. "He isn't scary, is he?"

"No." Lu Ten chuckled. "He likes tea and Pai Sho."

"He doesn't sound scary at all!" She beamed.

Lu Ten smiled. "I'm glad you're excited to meet him."

Hoshiko nodded and they concentrated on their footsteps as they walked quietly through the open-air halls. As they passed Imperial Guards, Lu Ten would nod and they would grunt their reply. It was surreal, passing them with a silent smile on her face. This felt completely different from the ship, these people had a different atmosphere around them.

Her bodyguard stopped suddenly to talk to a soldier and Hoshiko bumped into his legs. She rubbed her nose and scowled at them, but they were too preoccupied by their conversation to notice her and the words that streamed from their mouths were too dull for her to pay attention to.

"I haven't seen you since I shipped out. How are you?"

"Doing fine, finally got myself a wife!"

"Really? Congratulations!"

_Blah blah blah._ Hoshiko thought, rolling her eyes. _This is almost as boring as Master Riku's be-the-water lectures._

A strangled quack from behind her snagged her curiosity like a fish on a hook. She whirled around and ventured out into a tiny, flourishing garden to investigate. Another squawk sounded from the small cherry tree near the shingled rooftop. She bundled up the hem of her skirt that clung to her ankles and frantically shuffled over. Standing at the base of the tree and looking up, she saw a falcon hawk clawing at a shell, the shell's occupant quacking angrily from inside as it did so.

"Lu-" Hoshiko turned back to Lu Ten to yell from help, but he was tangled into a conversation and wasn't struggling to escape it. She sighed, "Looks like I'm on my own." She turned back to the battle above her. "Hold on!"

* * *

Prince Zuko and Princess Azula sat by their favorite turtle duck pond. Zuko was trying to teach his little sister how to properly feed them, but she wasn't really listening.

"This is boring, Zu Zu." She sighed. "Feeding stupid turtle ducks is almost peasant work."

"It's suppose to be calming." He grumbled.

"Calm is boring. I want fun and excitement." She sighed, standing. She threw the loaf at one of the tiny ducklings and chuckled.

In protest, the mother duck swam over and bit the closest leg she could find, which happened to belong to Zuko.

"OW!" HE yelled, shaking his leg. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Azula pointed and laughed. "_This_ is entertain-AH!"

Zuko had pulled the turtle duck off his leg and threw it at her head. The mother flapped and pecked at Azula's face, causing her to scream and shoot fire wildly around her.

"Watch it!" Zuko yelled, dodging the hot flames. "Azula! Calm down!"

"Make it stop!" She screamed, almost hitting the turtle duck.

It flew off and landed back in the pond, guiding her young ones into the sparse reeds. Azula huffed and raised her fist to torch the annoying creatures, but was stopped as something above her cracked.

"What?" The two siblings looked up in time to watch a small girl fall out of the tree and land on Prince Zuko.

Once the dust settled, Princess Azula rushed over to her older brother who was lying flat on his face with the tree girl sitting awkwardly on his back.

"Hey! Get off my brother, peasant." She spat, pushing the girl to the ground.

"Ow!" Hoshiko whimpered, slowly rising to her feet as the Prince scrambled to his. "That hurt! You could have asked politely."

"You could have stayed in the tree instead of landing on my head." Zuko argued.

"I would have if _she_ hadn't gone crazy with the bending!" She yelled, pointing an accusative finger at Azula. "My branch caught on fire."

"Why were you even in a tree?" Zuko asked.

"Doing peasant things?" Azula scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Stop calling me a peasant." Hoshiko hissed through clenched teeth.

"You _are_ a peasant, aren't you?" Azula smiled. "Your outfit says it all."

Hoshiko looked down at her dress. She had pinned up the skirt with her hair ring, the sleeves were ripped from falling out of the tree, and the ends of her embroidered thread were frayed from when the falcon hawk had tried to reclaim it's prey.

She blushed and glared at Azula. "At least I don't sound like I have a stick up my butt, Little Miss High and Mighty."

Azula's fists clenched and combusted, the orange tendrils licking at her wrists. "WHAT?!"

"And you can't control your bending." Hoshiko added, putting on a smug smile, "Even flailing, you couldn't hit me. I was in a tree!"

"You take that back!"

"You first!"

"Hey!" Zuko yelled standing between his sister and Hoshiko, "You can't talk to us that way."

"Why not?" Hoshiko asked, eyes narrowed. "You're just kids, like me."

"We are Fire Nation royalty." Zuko said, lifting his chin. "We could have you punished for talking to us like this."

Hoshiko's eyes automatically brightened. "Royalty? That makes you Lu Ten's family!"

"You know our cousin?" The two asked.

"Yes!" She smiled. "He's been taking care of me. I'm-"

"Quack!"

Hoshiko blushed and held up a finger, _give me a minute._ She rummaged in her waist skirt for the squirming mass that she had saved. When she pulled the shell out, a tiny black turtle duck popped it's head out to quack at her happily, shaking it's little down feather tail.

"Why do you have a turtle duck?" Zuko asked.

"I saved him from a falcon hawk." She explained, stroking it's head to flatten the ruffled feathers. They sprang back up into it's original mohawk. "Isn't he cute?"

"No." Azula said. "Those beasts are vicious."

"Ha. Probably to you, but they're suppose to be really sweet." She smiled.

She walked over to the pond, taking Zuko's loaf of bread from him. She sat by the shore, ripped off pieces, and threw them into the water. The turtle ducks congregated around her and she placed her black one in the water. It swam near the mother and she stroked his head affectionately. Hoshiko held a crumb in her hand and one of the ducklings swam over and took it gingerly from her.

"See? Sweet little guys." Hoshiko turned her head to smile at the siblings.

"How did you do that?" Azula asked, sitting next to her.

"This is stupid." Zuko grumbled.

"Shut up and sit, Zu Zu." Azula sighed. "This is just starting to be fun."

Zuko grumbled under his breath and sat on the other side of Hoshiko.

"Is your name really Zu Zu?" She asked.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, blushing. "I'm Prince Zuko."

"I'm Hoshi." She smiled awkwardly, afraid that he'd yell at her again. "It's… nice to meet you."

"I'm Princess Azula." The younger royal sibling said. "I expect you to address me as 'your highness'."

"Nice to meet you, Azula." Hoshiko said, trying to sound as high and mighty as the princess.

"Hm." Azula huffed, but she was smiling. "You have guts. I like you."

"You're sarcastically mean, but I like you too." Hoshi smiled.

"Ugh. Girls." Zuko sighed.

Azula threw a crumb at his head and Hoshiko raised an eyebrow.

"Just feed the turtle ducks, Zu Zu." Azula said. "You were the one that said this was _calming_."

Zuko grumbled and took the loaf of bread that Hoshiko offered. They peacefully fed the turtle ducks together…

Until Lu Ten came running around the corner, frantically searching for something. When his eyes fell on Hoshiko, he visibly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh.

"Hoshi!" He called, walking over. "Thank the spirits I found you. Don't worry me like that again."

"Lu Ten!" The three children cheered.

They ran over and tackled him in hugs.

"When did you get back?" Zuko asked, wrapping his arms around his side.

"Today." He smiled.

"Did you bring us back anything?" Azula asked, pulling on his arm. "Tell us about your trip."

"I will, but only after I find my father." He chuckled. "Have you met Hoshi yet?"

"Duh." Hoshiko laughed, standing in front of him as his relatives used him as a climbing tree. "I've been teaching them how to feed turtle ducks."

"Really?" He asked, hoisting Azula up onto his shoulder. "Did you get bitten again?"

"Yes." Zuko grumbled. "But that was before Hoshi showed us how."

"That's wonderful." Lu Ten smiled. "I'm glad my cousins are friends with my cabin boy."

"I wouldn't say friends. Maybe… acquaintances." Azula said, half smiling. "She's very entertaining, but so is my doll."

"I feel the same way." Hoshiko smiled, "Except you're not half as entertaining as a doll."

Azula fumed and kicked a flame at her, which she extinguished with a water shield from the pond. Zuko took a step back and Azula narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Hoshiko asked, perplexed. "Haven't you seen a waterbender before?"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed. "Because they're the enemy and they aren't allowed in the palace."

"I'm not an enemy." Hoshiko retorted, hurt. "If I was the enemy, I would be fighting you right now."

"You tried to squish me earlier."

"That was an accident."

"Okay, calm down kids." Lu Ten said sternly, setting Azula down. "Hoshi isn't an enemy and there won't be any fighting."

"But she's Water Tribe." Zuko complained. "She's a waterbender!"

"And you're a firebender." Lu Ten said, crouching. "But she doesn't see you as the enemy. She's not going to hurt you or Azula."

"I'm thinking about it." Hoshiko said under her breath. Lu Ten gave her a look and she kept her mouth shut.

"I don't want you to fight her," he told his cousins, then turned to Hoshiko, "and I'm _ordering_ you not to fight them. In fact, I want you to play with them."

"Right now?" Hoshiko whined.

"No, not right now." He sighed. "We have to meet someone. Zuko," he looked at the young prince, "where's your uncle?"

"Uncle Iroh is drinking tea." Azula answered, inspecting her nails. "He was trying to convince Zuko to play Pai Sho with him, but I wanted to spend time with my big brother."

"That's sweet, Azula." Lu Ten smiled, though he knew better. "So where is he having tea?"

"His favorite spot." Azula sighed.

"I'll go with you." Zuko said.

"But we weren't finished playing, Zu Zu." Azula whined.

"Then we'll play later. Unless you want to come with us." Zuko said.

"I'm going to see if mother will comb my hair." Azula said, rolling her eyes. "Have fun, dumdum."

She walked away, leaving the three of them to find Iroh.

* * *

Underneath the shade of a pagoda, an old man watched the serene sky above him, drinking jasmine tea. He was hoping that his son was alright, that he would come home soon, when someone gently tapped his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me." A little girl in a red dress and a leaf sticking out her hair softly asked, "I'm looking for General Iroh. Would you know where he is?"

"He's right here." He smiled. "I'm General Iroh. Who might you be?"

"I'm Hoshiko. Captain told me to meet you." She smiled back. "He and Prince Zuko are lost, but I know where I left them."

"Then let us not keep them." He chuckled, rising to his feet with some difficulty. "Hm, seems my feet have fallen asleep."

"Walking will wake them up, right?" She asked, looping her arms around his elbow.

Iroh laughed. "I suppose that would."

Hoshiko smiled, then pointed to her right. "This way."

As they walked, Hoshiko asked the old man questions about what he liked to do and his experiences as a Fire Nation General. He answered most of her questions, though he avoided the details of his time at war, and asked her a few questions of his own. By the time they found Prince Zuko and Captain Lu Ten, the two of them could have been mistaken as grandfather and granddaughter.

"Ah! Lu Ten!" Iroh exclaimed upon seeing his son, "Why didn't you tell me you came back?"

Lu Ten smiled and hugged his father. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I am glad you are home." Iroh smiled from arm's length.

Hoshiko coughed. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mister Iroh." She smiled, grabbing Zuko's sleeve. "I'm going to play with Zu Zu over by there now."

"Don't call me-"

Hoshiko slapped a hand over the prince's mouth.

"Okay, but stay in sight. I don't want you wandering again." Lu Ten instructed.

Hoshiko nodded, then dragged Zuko over to small field of red fire lilies. She quickly began working on a chain of flowers, while Zuko sat, bored, and lit some of the dead petals that hadn't blown away in the wind. Lu Ten and Iroh talked about the girl while the watched over the children.

"Is she the one you wrote to me about?" Iroh asked.

"Yes."

"Hm. She seems much happier than you described." He said, stroking his graying beard.

"Because she's learned to control her bending." Lu Ten explained. "I also believe it's because the crew became her surrogate family."

"She was alone on the ship?" Iroh asked. "Do you know where the Raiders took her from?"

"No." Lu Ten said. "For all I know, she's an orphan."

"So you are going to raise her?" Iroh asked. "That's a very big responsibility to take on. It won't be easy."

"It hasn't been, but Chezka and I want to take care of her."

"Chezka?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lu Ten blushed. "My… fiance."

Iroh blinked at his son. "Another surprise?"

Lu Ten scratched the back of his head. "I was planning on telling you tomorrow, when I would invite her over for dinner. I was just scared-"

"Scared?" Iroh asked. "Of what?" He chuckled.

"That you won't like her." Lu Ten blushed from his embarrassing confession.

"You love her, my son." Iroh smiled. "That is all I need to know."

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking tea and watching Hoshiko braid flowers into Zuko's hair.

"But you could have told me sooner!" Iroh suddenly interjected. He took a deep breath. "Ha, my little boy is getting married."

Lu Ten gave his father a half smile. "She's amazing." Then grinned mischievously, "She's a wonderful cook, too."

Iroh smiled. "I'm very happy for you, son."

He reached over and hugged Lu Ten, which made Hoshiko giggle. Iroh smiled and roared, then chased around the kids. Zuko and Hoshiko screamed in joy and ran, while Lu Ten sat and enjoyed his tea. He was tired and, as he watched his father play with his nephew and Hoshiko, he felt at peace.

"Save me, Zuko!" Hoshiko laughed as Iroh lifted her above his head.

"Free not, damsel." Zuko stated, deepening his voice to sound like one of the heroes from his mother's stories. "I'll rescue you!"

"Ha ha ha!" Iroh bellowed, playing along, "You cannot defeat the Great Red Dragon, tiny Prince."

Zuko pretended to shoot his uncle with fireballs. Iroh choked and fell down, Hoshiko landing on his soft stomach. She giggled and slid off, then walked over to Zuko and hugged him.

"Thank you, brave knight." She smiled, then pecked his cheek.

Zuko made a face and wiped his cheek. "Yuck!"

Iroh and Lu Ten laughed as Hoshiko glared at him.

* * *

Dinner was quiet as Iroh, Lu Ten, and Hoshiko ate silently in their royal apartment. Earlier, Lu Ten had showed Hoshiko her new room, which overlooked the palace.

It was by pure chance that there had been a spare bedroom for the little Water Tribe girl to use, sparsely furnished but still useable. Iroh had promised his new (though unofficial) granddaughter to go shopping with her tomorrow for new things. She had told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted.

"If you're going to live with us, I want you to feel comfortable." Then Iroh whispered, "And I want to know more about this Chezka girl without my son finding out."

How could she say no to that?

Now, Iroh and Hoshiko played a game of Pai Sho while Lu Ten plucked a few notes on his pipa. She yawned and placed a tile on the board.

"Hm." Iroh hummed. "You are a very skilled opponent, my little fish. But you are no match against my years of wisdom." He placed moved a piece diagonally. "I win!"

"Huh?" Hoshiko said groggily. "Oh. You won. Next round?"

Lu Ten chuckled. "That can wait until tomorrow. It's time for bed."

He stood, picked her up, and carried her to bed. Once she was snugly tucked in and breathing softly, he rejoined his father in the living room.

"I like her." Iroh smiled. "She reminds me of you when you were her age."

"Then I am deeply sorry for being so… energetic." Lu Ten sighed, plopping down next to Iroh. "How did you ever find the time to think?"

Iroh laughed. "You had nap time."

"I need a nap right now."

Iroh chuckled, but his face slowly grew serious. "You really want to care for her?"

"Yes, father." Lu Ten said, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I know it's a big responsibility, but I have you and Chezka. She'll grow up as happy as I did."

"And if she asks about her family? Would you tell her?" Iroh asked. "And your grandfather… how do you think Fire Lord Azulon will react to raising a waterbender in his home?"

"I will deal with grandfather. And if she asks about her family, I will tell her what I know." Lu Ten promised. "I will raise her as best as I can, like you did for me, father."

"I know you will." Iroh smiled, but frowned. "I only wish that you were ready."

"As do I, but Hoshi needs a home and it looks like I'm all she's got at the moment." Lu Ten said, frowning hard. "How do I explain the Southern Raiders to grandfather?"

"Tell him they disappeared. Hide your original report and give him another." Iroh instructed. "Keep the crew quiet and tell no one else."

"The crew won't say anything. Hoshi seems to have grown on them." Lu Ten explained. "She's safe."

"Then she will live happily in the Fire Nation." Iroh nodded. "I hope she has a bright future in this country."

"I do as well." Lu Ten smiled. "Good night, father."

He rose and left, leaving Iroh to finish his tea as the night softly sang outside. A cold wind rolled through the window and he shook at it's icy fingers; an omen that he did not understand yet.


	6. Family Ties Part 1: The Charm

**Alright, this is the alteration of the episode Winter Solstice. Sorry it took so long, I was moving into my new dorm.**

**Please comment or message me, I'd love to hear from you guys. And sorry it's really long, but it's worth the read.**

**Oh, and heads-up, there's a big time skip and location change for Hoshi. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happened.**

**Family Ties Part 1: The Charm**

Senlin Village was quaint, quiet, the perfect Earth Kingdom town for someone like Hoshiko. That is, if you looked past the fact that it was being destroyed, night after night, by an angry spirit. Or the fact that everyone around her stayed at arm's length because they knew she were a Fire Nation refugee.

Yet, she didn't mind. This place had been her home for almost two years, the villagers had stopped publicly avoiding her now. But that was only after the village leader learned that she could sense the arrival of Hei Bai, the Black and White Spirit that had been terrorizing them. It had already taken five people now and she worried that tonight it would take a sixth.

She sat cross-legged in front of her homemade shrine, a stone basin of water with the painted image of the Water Tribe's emblem at the bottom. Clutching her blue necklace tightly, eyes firmly closed, she prayed, "Please, moon and ocean. Send someone to stop Hei Bai."

"Miss Spirit Lady?" A tiny voice from her front door, one of the village children, called. "Are you in?"

"Depends. Are you going to throw rocks at my head like your friends?" Hoshiko asked.

"No. The village leader wants you." The kid informed. "I also heard that the Avatar's in town. He's going to get rid of the Hei Bai!"

"Hm." She grunted, opening one eye and looking above her, past the leaking roof. "You guys work amazingly fast."

"What?" The kid asked, confused.

"Nothing." She said, standing to face the little boy. "I'm going. Is the Avatar here yet?"

"No, but the Old Wanderer sent word that they'd be here before nightfall. Mr. Leader wants you to greet them."

"So where am I going?" Hoshiko asked.

"To the Meeting Hall." He explained. "Everyone's already there, waiting."

She sighed. The entire village had resorted to barricading themselves inside the hall at nights, in an attempt to keep out the spirit. It wouldn't work, seeing as no one was safe in their homes anymore. But orders were orders, Hoshiko had learned that at an early age.

She walked out into the dirt road and toward the hall, the little boy running ahead of her to play with his friends. Gently running her finger over her fish charm, she thought about her old master's prophecy. _'You fought alongside the Avatar'._ Now, she was finally going to meet him.

Hoshiko stepped onto the wooden deck of the hall and passed through the open doorway to where the entire village had taken refuge. The leader bowed to her, something she was still uncomfortable with, and waited for her to say something.

"Um, hey. You sent a little kid?" She waved awkwardly. "I'm suppose to greet the Avatar or something, right?"

"Yes." The leader explained. "Him and his traveling companions will be here momentarily."

"So, what am I suppose to do?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck. "Besides the whole, 'Hi, I'm the village's spiritual weirdo. If it isn't too much too ask, could you get rid of this monster for us? Thanks.' speech."

"I was hoping you could help him when the monster came." He responded.

"If I could have done anything against that beast, you think I wouldn't have already?" She asked defensively.

"No, of course not. I only meant that you help him in any way you can." He explained hurriedly.

Hoshiko sighed but nodded. "I understand, sir. Tell me when he comes." She turned back toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To pray some more at the gate. Believe me, we need it." She said, walking away.

As she walked to the gate, she wondered about the Avatar. _Would he be decaying? A walking skeleton? It has been a hundred years since anyone saw him last, and Roku was an old man even then. No, wait. Iroh said he would be an airbender. But he would still have to be old, right?_

Hoshiko placed a hand on the wooden frame of the village entrance, just a simple gap in the rectangular stone wall. It was warm and grainy, worn from years of passing brushes as villagers entered and exited. Around the corner, a small stone house sat, incense sticks and small offerings littering it's doorstep.

Hoshiko had made shrine for Hei Bai when it first attacked, gathered te stones and used her bending to carve the roof and tiny panda figurine within. The spirit took no notice of it, but she still prayed here just in case it did.

Kneeling before it, she placed another stone figure, one to join the other four, inside. "Please, Hei Bai. Bring back the villagers. They have families worrying about them." She sighed deeply. "I don't know why you're so angry, but I want to help. Just give me sign, speak to me. Anything! Just don't take anyone else."

"Hello?"

Hoshiko turned around to see the old wanderer, Mr. Sen, walking up the path with three others. She smiled and hurried over to him.

"Mr. Sen, you're back!" She hugged him. He was one of the only villagers that didn't mind her being around. "I was beginning to fear Hei Bai took you, too."

"No, no. I've been careful." He said. "And I have brought help. The Avatar."

Hoshiko finally turned her attention to his companions. Two Water Tribe natives smiled at her, a boy with a short ponytail and the sides of his head shaved, and a younger girl with a braid and unusual hair loops above her ears. The youngest boy, a monk by the look of his orange robes and tattoos, smiled broadly and waved at her.

"You're the Avatar?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. "But you're just a kid!"

"Yep. I'm Aang. That's Sokka, and this is Katara." He smiled, pointing to each person respectively. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hoshi." She said. "It's nice to meet you, Aang. Your friends seem familiar, though. Do I know you?"

"I don't recognize you." Sokka said, crossing his arms. "And I thought you needed our help."

"Of course." Hoshi bowed. "The village isn't far."

They walked in silence until the gates, until Hoshiko could feel holes being burned into the back of her head as someone studied her.

"Paint a picture. It'll last longer." She said, stopping next to Hei Bai's shrine. She bowed deeply, then continued walking.

"Sorry." Katara meekly apologized, jogging to catch up to her. "It's just… you look like someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"Who?" Hoshi asked, stepping into the Meeting Hall.

"My-"

"This young person is the Avatar." Sen introduced.

"So the rumors of your return are true?" The Chief said with a relieved smile on his face. He bowed to Aang. "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang bowed in return. "Nice to meet you too. So… is there something I can help you with?"

"I'll take it from here, chief." Hoshi said, stepping closer.

He smiled and walked away to attend to the other villagers. Sen stayed behind to help with her explanation.

"Alright, where should I start?" She pondered out loud.

"How about explaining why homes outside are burned down and falling apart." Sokka suggested.

"Did the Fire Nation do this?" Katara asked.

"No. A spirit did." Hoshi explained.

"A spirit?" Aang asked, confused.

"Yes. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village." Sen informed them.

"Hei Bai." Hoshi stated. "The black and white spirit. I've done everything I could with the solstice drawing closer, but I'm no Avatar."

"Solstice?" Katara asked. "What happens then?"

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world draw closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

"When the solstice hits, we don't know what Hei Bai will be capable of doing." Hoshi said gravely. "The villagers have already started talking about leaving, but they'd have nowhere else to go with the Fire Nation soldiers patrolling these parts."

"How am I suppose to help?" Aang asked. "And what did you mean by 'you've done everything you could'?"

"I can sense when he's coming and warn the villagers, but that doesn't stop him from taking innocent people." Hoshi explained. "My old master told me it was because I was connected to the spirit world."

"But who better to resolve a conflict like ours then the Avatar, the bridge between our worlds?" Sen added. "You are the bridge between man and spirit."

"Right... that's me." Aang nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, 'great bridge guy', can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked, motioning away from the others.

As they talked, Sokka stared at Hoshi. "Hm, you know what? I might know you after all. Ever been to Kyoshi Island?"

"Not a day in my life." Hoshi said. "And I was talking about the South Pole. I thought I recognized you because of the clothes you're wearing."

"Oh." Sokka nodded. "Well, are you from the South? You're wearing Water Tribe clothes."

Hoshiko looked down at her wardrobe. A blue tunic that hung down to her mid-thigh with a slit on her right for a freer range of motion, a thick white sash around her waist to keep the tunic in place, loose fitting dark blue pants that opened at the bottom around the middle of her shin, and fur-lined boots that were just a half a size too big.

She looked up at Sokka. "Actually, I was born in the South Pole."

"Really?" Sokka asked. "I don't know you."

"Is there only one tribe in the South Pole?" Hoshiko asked.

"Yes." Sokka explained. "And we don't exactly have a lot of faces to forget one."

"Hm. Well, maybe you just don't remember me." Hoshi shrugged. "I don't remember everything from when I was little."

"Hm. Whatever. We've got a huge spirit monster on the loose anyway." Sokka brushed it off and walked over to his sister and Aang.

Hoshiko still couldn't shake the feeling that she should know the two Water Tribesmen. Maybe there was a memory locked deep inside her subconscious or maybe she was trying to fool herself into believing it. Either way, the thought was tugging annoyingly at her mind.

* * *

"Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm… here to try to help stuff." Aang shouted as the sun began to set. He stood in the middle of the street, alone, clutching his staff defensively.

"Smooth, Kid." Hoshi grumbled.

"This isn't right. We can't just sit here and cower while Aang wait for some monster to show up." Sokka protested.

"And what would you have us do?" Hoshi questioned. "Rally the troops and fight?" She flung her arms at the villagers. "These people aren't soldiers and that not's just a monster."

"That's what I'm saying." Sokka argued. "Aang shouldn't have to face this alone."

"I know." Hoshi crossed her arms. "But what can we do? He's the Avatar and we're just… bystanders."

"Isn't there another way?" Katara asked, watching Aang twirl his staff and shout something, concern in her eyes. "You said you had a connection-"

"AH!" Hoshi groaned, doubling over.

"Hoshi?" Sen asked, alarmed.

"He's here." Hoshi grunted through clenched teeth. The pain she felt when Hei Bai came was always intense, but it was short. It would subside soon.

Almost immediately after her episode, a house erupted into splinters as the spirit roared into the natural world. He bellowed in Aang's face, then ignored the boy and went about it's business of destroying the village. Aang ran after it, trying to introduce himself.

"What is he doing?" Hoshi demanded.

"It doesn't seem too interested in what's he's saying. Can we help him _now_?" Sokka sarcastically remarked.

"No. Only the Avatar can deal with the Hei Bai." Sen said, watching with concerned hope.

"Aang will know the right thing to do, Sokka." Katara said.

They watched as Aang continued his attempts at reasoning with the monster, failing.

"I command you to turn around!" Aang shouted.

The monster turned around, but only to swat him off the roof.

"That's it! He needs help!" Sokka shouted, running outside.

"Wait!" Hoshi called, running after him. "It's not safe!"

The two ran out into the battlefield, Sokka unsheathing his boomerang and raising it to strike. Hoshiko ran as fast as she could, trying to stop him, but she was only a second too late. The boomerang struck Hei Bai's backside and fell to the ground, having done no damage.

"Are you crazy?" Hoshi exclaimed, grabbing Sokka's arm and pulling him back toward the Meeting Hall. "We could be killed!"

"Sokka, go back!" Aang yelled.

"No, we can fight him together." Sokka argued.

Hoshi squeezed his arm tighter, "No, we ca-"

In a flash, the Hei Bai was standing next to them, menacing and powerful. It reached for Sokka, but Hoshiko quickly incased it's arm in a thin layer of ice using the abundant moisture in the air. While the beast was distracted, Hoshi ran over to Aang, pulling Sokka along with her.

"You're a waterbender." Aang stated.

"Yeah, but that ice isn't going to-"

Hei Bai shattered the ice, roaring in anger at them.

"Hold. Run!" Hoshi screamed, grabbing both boys' arms and heading for one of the empty houses.

All she heard was the smashing of wood, shattering of glass, and screams as she pulled Aang and Sokka with her, searching for a safe haven. They finally found one in a building on the corner, just out of Hei Bai's sight. The three hid under a windowsill and breathed.

"We should be fighting, not hiding." Sokka said.

"Do you know anything about fighting?" Hoshi asked acidly. "You wait for an opportunity to strike, not run in head first, boomerang raised."

"Uh, guys." Aang said, tapping Sokka's shoulder.

"And what do you-"

The roof above them was ripped apart, debris landing around them. Hei Bai roared and this time, he did not give Hoshi a chance to defend herself. Slamming her into a wall and brushing Aang out into the street, he grabbed Sokka and fled.

But in that moment of contact, Hoshiko saw glimpses of flaming trees, scattering animals, and ash filling the air. She felt white hot pain erupted through her body long before she was smushed into the wall, and then she felt nothing.

Still conscious for the moment, she watched as Hei Bai ran, Aang gave chase, Katara feebly trying to follow, shouting her brother's name.

Then her world went gray, then black.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, her side killing her, in the Meeting Hall. Katara was sitting next to her, rinsing out a damp cloth.

"What happened? Where's Aang?" She asked, slowly rising, the events of last night slowly coming back. "Oh no. Sokka!"

"They aren't back yet." Katara said, helping her sit up. "But they will be. I know it."

"I hope you're right. And I hope they're safe." She said sadly, frowning.

"I know they are." Katara smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't look too convinced." Hoshi narrowed her eyes.

Katara's eyes misted over and Hoshi suddenly felt guilty for making the girl doubt the safety of her friends.

"Um, uh, hey." She faltered, trying to think of another subject to talk about. "Your brother told me you're from the South Pole. Is that true?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, I was born in the South Pole and was wondering if you could help me figure something out."

"You're from the South?" Katara asked, perplexed. "I don't remember you, but you do look familiar."

"Really?" Hoshi smiled. "Because that's what I wanted to know. See, I was born in the South, but I… didn't stay there."

"Your parents moved."

"Um, no." She said, scratching her cheek with her index finger. "They weren't with me."

"I don't… oh!" Katara breathed, realizing what Hoshi meant. "So you were kidnapped."

Hoshi grumbled. "That's kind of a harsh word. But, in a sense, yes. Anyway, I just wanted to know if there were any families missing a daughter for about ten years now, or maybe not… I don't know."

"Well, there's not a lot of us left."

"Your brother was saying that."

"But the only other family I could think of found their daughter a few days later on a canoe." Katara explained. "She had been fishing without her parents knowing and got lost."

"Oh, thanks for the - wait. You said _other_ family." Hoshi stared into Katara's eyes and searched for an invisible answer. "You lost someone?"

Katara didn't respond at first. She just dipped the cloth back into the shallow bowl of water.

"Katara." Hoshi growled, impatient. "Tell me."

"I lost my twin in a Fire Nation raid." Katara said, not meeting her eyes. "Soldiers attacked and tried to hurt my mom. My sister was the one to fight back, but she wasn't very strong. While I ran for help, then attacked my mom and took my sister."

"That's awful." Hoshi sympathized. "Is your mom okay?"

"She has a long scar across her shoulders know, just under her collar, but she's okay." Katara described. "She and my dad left to fight in the war. I haven't seen or heard from either of them for almost four years now."

"Do you know your sister's name?" Hoshi asked quietly.

"I can't remember it." She said, on the verge of tears. "Isn't that horrible, that I can't even remember my own sister's name?"

Katara buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Hoshiko didn't really know what to do, no one had ever come to her for advice, much less comfort. But she felt like she should hug her, and she did.

"It's… okay. I'm sure you're parents are fine. Sokka and Aang will come back. Everything's going to be alright." She soothed, feeling extremely awkward.

"Thank you." Katara sniffed. "I'm usually not that emotional."

"It's… okay." Hoshi shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. "People usually avoid me anyway."

"Why?"

"The whole 'connected to the spirit world' thing." Hoshi explained. "Just because I can sense spirits doesn't make me the living dead."

"How do you do that, anyway?"

"I don't know. Got it from my ancestors, I guess." She shrugged again. "But hey, back on the family subject. Is there anyway to know your sister, besides when you see her?"

"I don't know. The day before she was taken, we made this silly little charm." Katara explained, rubbing her neck like Hoshi did.

"Charm?"

She blushed and chuckled. "Yeah, this little half moon. She probably wouldn't have it, if she were still alive."

Hoshi stared at her for a few seconds, dumbfounded. "Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah." She said, rummaging through one of her pockets. "I keep it with me, to remember."

As soon as she withdrew her hand, holding the charm, Hoshi snatched it and bolted for the door.

"Hey!" Katara called, running after her. "What are you doing? Give that back."

Hoshiko ignored her and kept running, past the destroyed building left by Hei Bai and past the perplexed faces of the other villagers. She ran to her ramshackle of a house and knelt beside the bed. Katara ran in a second later.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you just take my… charm…"

Hoshiko slowly pulled out a swaddle of blue clothing underneath her bed, then unwrapped the bundle, revealing a tiny half moon charm underneath. Picking up her piece, she slowly, fearfully, moved it toward Katara's half. The two pieces fit together seamlessly to form the full moon, the character for family in the center.

"They fit." She simply stated, logic, reason, feeling, and thought escaping her.

For five years, she'd been searching for her family. Three of those years wandering the Earth Kingdom in search of a safe place away from the Fire Nation. She had been threw so much and all her worries and fears had been resolved with just the simple talisman she had kept from her childhood, the one Lu Ten had given her when he explained her origins. The only thing she had left of her Water Tribe past and of his memory.

Katara had her arms around HOshiko before she could think of what to say. She was crying, and Hoshi was surprised to find that she was crying, too.

"You're okay." Katara cried happily, holding her sister tightly. "I was so worried about you."

"You're my sister." Hoshiko said, still numb. "Then that means… Sokka's my brother." She sprang to her feet, nearly knocking Katara over. "He was kidnapped by a spirit! We have to do something!"

"Wait, you thought he was a goner."

"That's before I found out he's my brother!" Hoshiko exclaimed, storming out of her hut. "Come on, we need to find them."

"How?" Katara asked, "They could be anywhere."

"I saw something when Hei Bai swung at me." Hoshiko said, walking toward the gate. "I think I know why he's here. But just in case, you look for Aang and Sokka. I'll be right back."

And with that, she ran along the trail, leaving her newly found sister behind.

* * *

Hoshiko was sure to come back before nightfall, but not before she collected six new offerings to give to Hei Bai's shrine. When she returned to the village, she knelt in front of the small stone house.

"Hei Bai." Hoshiko said, holding her fish necklace. "I know why you're angry, but please, bring back my brother and the Avatar. I don't know how to help you, but I know he can."

She rose, bowed one last time to the shrine, and ran back to the village, where Katara and Aang were waiting.

"You're back!" She said, right before tackling him into a hug. "Where's Sokka?" She asked, holding him at arm's length.

"I couldn't find him." Aang said, downcast.

Hoshiko frowned and turned her face away. "It's okay. We'll find him. I think I know why Hei Bai has been attacking."

"Really?" Aang asked, surprised. "How?"

"Long story short, he told me." Hoshiko explained. "He's the guardian of the forest."

"And he's upset because it was burned down!" Aang said, realization dawning on his face. "I know what to do now!"

"I thought you would." She smiled, patting his shoulder. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Not for very long." Katara said, pointing to the sunset.

"Come on." Hoshi said, looping her arm through her sister's. "Let's go inside."

"Will you be alright by yourself, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'll be fine. Go." Aang nodded.

Katara nodded in return and the sisters ran to the Meeting Hall. There, they watched and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

"Come on!" Hoshi sighed, exasperated. "It's been hours since the sun set and nothing."

"Don't worry, he'll come." Katara said, glaring out into the night with determination. "Just be patient."

"How can you be so trusting?" Hoshiko asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Katara looked at her sister and smiled, unaware of Hoshi's question. "I'm really happy that I found you, Hoshi. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah…" Hoshi said, looking down at her feet. "A lot to catch up on."

The one thing Hoshi worried about now that she had found her family again was that they wouldn't accept her past. Already she knew that Katara would not be forgiving of her Fire Nation parents, their mother had been scared by soldiers. She was even more fearful about the reactions she would face when and if she told them how she was found by Lu Ten, or the fact that she was raised by Fire Nation royalty. She couldn't bear to lose another loved one, not after what happened to Lu Ten and Ursa.

"It's here!" Katara exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Hoshi snapped her attention back to Aang as he shielded himself from the debris of a house that Hei Bai had destroyed. He stood in place, frozen.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara shouted.

"Run!" Hoshi yelled.

Aang ignored them and ran under the monster's legs, then jumped in front of him and placed his hand on his forehead. His eyes briefly glowed blue, then he jumped onto the porch.

"You're the spirit of this forest. You're upset that your home was burned down." Aang said while the spirit stood still, listening. "When I saw the forest burned down, I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

He lifted an acorn over his head, then placed it on the ground in front of him. Slowly, Hei Bai reached for the seed. Once he picked it up, he smiled and transformed into a panda, then turned and walked away.

"That was nice, what you said to him." Hoshi smiled at Katara.

"How'd you know it was me?" Katara asked.

"I don't think Sokka's the hope giving type." She chuckled, walking out to join Aang. "Now," She slapped Aang on the back, "how do we get the villagers back?"

As soon as she said it, Hei Bai crossed the gate and a thicket of bamboo grew in place. The taken villagers and Sokka emerged, dazed but unharmed.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, running over to hug her brother.

Hoshi was reluctant at first, slowly walking over as her siblings had their moment.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty-four hours. How do you feel?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Like I seriously need to go to the bathroom." Sokka said, hoping from foot to foot.

"Go pee." Katara sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you!" Sokka ran to the other side of the gate to relieve himself.

"So…" Hoshi said, digging her toe into the dirt. "How are we going to break it to him?"

"Break what?" Aang asked.

"I'm Katara's twin sister." She explained. "Found out while you were gone."

"Oh!" Aang smiled. "That's awesome. I have some pretty big news of my own, too."

"What?" Katara asked.

"How about we wait until Sokka gets back." Hoshi suggested, though she was only trying to avoid the inevitable. "So we don't have to repeat ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." Aang agreed. He had the same thought as Hoshiko.

When Sokka finally returned after what could only be described as the longest bathroom break ever, the leader walked over with a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Avatar." He began. "If only there were a way to repay you for all that you have done for us."

"You could give us some supplies and some money." Sokka told him.

"Sokka!" Katara and Hoshi chastised elbowing him in the sides.

"What? We need stuff."

"It would be an honor to help the Avatar on his journey." The leader bowed, then walked away to prepare provisions.

When he left, Katara patted Aang on the shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Aang, you knew what to do all by yourself."

"I had a little help." He said, smiling at Hoshi.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who stood up against a spirit monster." Hoshi replied, smiling, "That was all you, kid." She turned to Katara. "And now that he's," she jerked her head at Sokka, "back, should we tell our important news?"

"What news?" Sokka asked.

"I'm your…" Hoshi faltered, but Katara picked it up. "Hoshi's our sister, Sokka."

"What, really?" Sokka asked, surprised. His eyes misted over.

"Don't get all mushy on me, boomerang boy." Hoshi said, feeling very awkward. "Katara already put on the water works earlier."

"So it really is you?" Sokka asked, blinking a couple of times.

"Yep." Hoshi nodded.

"Are you coming with us?" Aang asked, his flying lemur climbing onto his shoulders.

"Of course." Hoshi laughed. "I'm not leaving the world's last hope in the hands of Mr. Damsel in Distress here."

"Hey!" Sokka whined. "I put up a fight."

Hoshi chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, already feeling the unease melt away. It was going to be rough at first, but she could sense that they would be a family again. A dysfunctional, crazily messed up family. But a family nonetheless. Maybe they would even-

"And there's something else." Aang said, cutting into her thoughts. His eyes were downcast.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I need to talk Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit."

"The Avatar before you?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered.

"That's great!" Katara beamed.

"Creepy, but great." Sokka added.

"What's creepy about it?" Hoshi asked. "He's just talking to his past life." She paused. "On second thought, that is a little creepy, talking to a dead guy."

Her and Sokka nodded in agreement.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice, I can talk to Roku." Aang explained.

Hoshi's heart started to thud. There was only one temple she knew that matched his description. "But the solstice is tomorrow, and that island is two days away." She said.

"You know it?" Aang asked.

"I studied there for a year." She answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where's the temple?" Sokka asked. "North or south?"

"It's in the Fire Nation." Aang and Hoshi said simultaneously.

Katara and Sokka stared at them in horror.

_To be continued…_


	7. Family Ties Part 2: Old Flames

**What? Another upload within 48 hours of each other? Macbeth must have incredible amounts of free time on her hands. Yep, and here are the fruits of my 'get all my college shit done so I can mess around with my story' work. Another chapter!**

**Keep the reviews coming guys, I really appreciated them. I literally squealed when I got my first one. SHout out to that anonymous reviewer, you know who you are. Give me some honest opinions readers, I want to know what you think. Oh, and I just figured out about Private Messaging so... yeah.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Family Ties Part 2: Old Flames**

As Aang steered his flying bison, Appa, toward Crescent Island, Hoshi couldn't help but admire the view.

"This would be so much prettier," She sighed, happily dazed, "if you would SLOW DOWN!" She glared at the tattooed monk. "Seriously, I nearly feel off twice."

"Just hold on to the saddle." Katara instructed her. "We're almost there."

"No we're not." Hoshi said, looking at the sun which had barely risen over the horizon. "We won't reach the island for another hour, even at these speeds.

"How do you even know that?" Sokka asked. "It's like you've been here before."

"Because I have." Hoshi said, not meeting his eyes.

"What are you saying?" Katara asked.

"You lived in the Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Yeah, I did!" Hoshiko shouted back. "And you're lucky I did or the three of you would be lost flying over the ocean."

"No we wouldn't." Aang said, Staring with determination in front of him. "Avatar Roku's dragon took me."

"Oh really?" Hoshi said. "Do you know how far we are right now?"

"Um…" Aang scratched his chin.

"That's right." Hoshi pointed out. "I know where we're going _and _I can get us in that temple without any trouble."

"How?" Sokka asked bitterly. "Are you gonna tell the soldiers that you caught the Avatar for the Fire Lord?"

"I would never do that!" Hoshi yelled back, defensively, glaring at her brother intensely. "Ozai shouldn't even _be_ Fire Lord."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka jabbed. "Who else would be?"

Hoshi huffed and went back to staring out at the sea. "Nevermind."

"No, spill it." Sokka wouldn't drop this. "What do you know?"

"I think we have a bigger problem on our hands." Katara said, pointing behind them.

Sokka and Hoshi scurried over on the hands and knees.

"Yeah, and it's gaining fast!" Sokka added.

"Who is that?" Hoshi asked, perplexed.

"Zuko." Katara answered, glaring at the tiny ship below them. "He's been chasing us since the South Pole."

"Zuko?" Hoshi squeaked. "As in _Prince_ Zuko? Is his uncle with him?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why? Have you met him before?" Katara asked, puzzled.

"Kinda." Hoshi lied, rubbing the back of her neck. "We didn't really part ways on the best of terms."

"Part ways?" Sokka asked. "Alright, that's it. When this weird spirit adventure is over, you're telling us all you know about the Fire Nation."

"Sure." Hoshi said, though she was going to avoid the subject at all costs. "After-"

"Fireball!" Katara cried.

"I'm on it!" Aang said just before he jerked the reins. As Appa swerved, the fireball flew over their heads.

"That was close." Hoshi commented, awed by shock.

"We have to get out range before Zuko shoots another hot stinker at us." Katara commented, her hand over her nose.

"Can't Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked, frantic.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem." Aang said, his voice filled with worry.

Hoshi crawled over to him and hissed in despair. "A blockade!"

"Yeah, like this trip wasn't hard enough." Sokka commented.

Hoshiko smacked him on the back of his head, then turned her attention back to Aang. "Technically we're still in Earth Kingdom waters, so it's not a huge surprise."

"If we fly north, we can go around it. It's the only option."

"There's no time." Katara pointed out.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous." Aang accused them.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara reminded him.

"Let's run this blockade." Sokka suggested.

"I have a better idea." Hoshi said, climbing over the saddle to crouch next to Aang. "Get me as close to the water as you can."

"Hoshi, what are you-" Katara began.

"Trust me, this'll give us just enough time to get through and not have our eyebrows singed." Hoshi commented, focusing on the ships below them.

"Okay." Aang agreed, steering Appa lower.

As they swiftly soared across the top of the water, sea mist hitting their faces, Hoshi slowly stood, and took a stance. Hands outstretched, palms out, fingers separated, one foot in front of the other, leaning back. They flew closer and closer.

"Hoshi," Sokka said slowly, doubt and worry in his words, "whatever you're going to do, now would be a good time-"

The blockade ships fired at them and Hoshi sprung into action, spreading her arms quickly, causing massive waves to crash into the ships. As Aang and Appa dodged more fireballs from the other vessels, Hoshi froze ships in icebergs, swept soldiers off decks, and commanded the sea to swallow flaming orbs of death. Within seconds, they were through the blockade, leaving the navy in their wake.

"We made it!" Aang cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

"We made it into the Fire Nation…" Sokka said, disbelieving. His shoulders slumped. "Great…"

"That was amazing!" Katara praised.

"Yeah…" Hoshi huffed, sweat beading her forehead, "I haven't bent that much in years."

"You okay?" Her sister inquired.

"I'll be fine. The island isn't far now." She informed, walking back to sit in next to her on the saddle. "Can you pass me some food?"

Sokka tossed her a moon peach.

"Where'd you learn to bend like that?" Katara asked. "I've been learning, but I'm nowhere near your level."

"I had a master." Hoshi explained simply. "But I'm out of practice. If it wasn't for Aang and his fancy flying, we'd probably be a pile of ash by now."

"How far are we from the island now?" Sokka asked.

"A few more hours." Hoshi said, ravenously devouring the peach. "Af-ay air."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Katara chastised.

Hoshiko swallowed, then wiped her mouth of the juices on her chin. "Halfway there."

"Now all we have to do is wait." Aang said, laying back against Appa's shoulders. His flying lemur, Momo, curled up on his head.

* * *

_Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep._ Hoshiko chanted inside her head, her eyelids drooping. _Stay awake… alert… those moon peaches were so tasty… stay awa-_

"There it is!" Aang yelled, startling everyone awake. "The island Roku's dragon took me to!"

Hoshi watched as the temple she only barely remembered came into view, its layered roofs and blackened walls meant to resemble a pillar of fire. While she had studied here, she was taught about the Avatar and the spirit world. Lu Ten had sent her here after she had asked questions about the Avatar. He had asked if she had been learning about it in school, and it had. But what the teachers taught wasn't to her satisfaction, she wanted more. Lu Ten had only obliged her thirst for knowledge. She never told him why she was curious about the Avatar, though. She had promised Riku she wouldn't.

Once they landed, everyone climbed off out of the saddle and prepared to enter the temple.

Aang patted Appa's cheek. "You did it buddy. Nice flying."

"Oh! You must be so tired!" Katara said to the giant bison, stroking his fur affectionately.

"No." Sokka grunted, stretching, "I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders." He jogged in place.

"I was talking to Appa." Katara told him.

"Well, I was talking to Momo." He said, gesturing to the lemur, who hung upside down from a tree.

Hoshiko smacked him on the back of his head.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Sokka asked, irritated.

"Only when I feel you need it." Hoshi shrugged.

"Great."

"Come on, we've got a steep path to climb." Hoshiko said, walking toward the thin trail in front of them.

They hesitantly followed the footpath, looking from left to right for any threats. After a few minutes, the temple came into view. A low wall surrounded it, which the four of them crouched behind.

"I don't see any guards." Sokka informed them.

"The temple must have been abandoned when Avatar Roku died." Katara theorized.

"No. It's not abandoned." Hoshi explained, feeling uneasy. "The five Fire Sages protect this place. They were sure to see Appa, so they'll be expecting us."

"Then we need to hurry before they find us." Aang said, jumping over the wall.

They ran inside, through a corridor, and entered the center of the temple, tiptoeing.

"Where are the stairs?" Sokka asked. "We need to get higher."

"There aren't any." Hoshi explained. "Not unless you know how to firebend. I had to be escorted everywhere when I was here. We need to find one of the sages."

"How-"

"You've come back to our temple, Hoshiko." a voice behind them echoed.

The four of them whirled around to face five men dressed in red robes. The Fire Sages.

"And you've allied with the Avatar." The middle sage, the leader, continued.

"Great! Then you can help us." Aang smiled.

"They aren't going to help us, Kid." Hoshi said, glaring at the sages. "This is the Avatar's temple," she shouted at them, "not the Fire Lord's. You should be helping us."

"And that is where you are wrong." The Lead Sage said, then proceeded to shoot a fireball at them with the others.

Aang swiftly took his stand, then deflected the oncoming flames. He turned back to them. "I'll hold them off. Run!"

Katara, Sokka, and Hoshi ran, Momo following them. As they sped down the corridor, the sound of faces hitting the floor could be heard behind them, but they didn't slow.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, turning to her twin.

"I don't know. We can't go anywhere without one of the Sages." Hoshi said.

"I don't think they're going to help us." Sokka commented, leading the way.

"What gave you that idea?" Hoshi sarcastically remarked.

As they approached a corner, Aang rounded it from the other side, and they nearly collided with each other. Hoshiko noticed that Katara seemed slightly relieved at finding the boy.

"Follow me!" The kid instructed.

"Do _you_ know where you're going?" Sokka asked, shooting Hoshi a look. Hoshi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nope!" He ran around a corner, then immediately ran back with a Fire Sage after him, "Wrong way!"

"Wait!" Hoshi and the sage shouted.

"For what?' Sokka exclaimed, already halfway down the corridor. "Him to shoot another fireball at our heads?"

"He's a friend, Sokka." Hoshiko explained. She turned to the sage and bowed. "It's good to see you're well, Shyu."

"Same to you, Hoshi." He bowed back.

"Firebenders aren't our friends." Sokka said defensively, narrowing his eyes at the two of them.

Shyu slowly approached Aang and knelt, bowing. "I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?"

"You wish to speak with Avatar Roku." Shyu answered.

"He can take us to him, Aang." Hoshi explained. "He's a firebender. We need one of those."

"How, though?" Aang asked.

Shyu stood, then moved to one of the lamp fixtures on the wall. Moving it aside, a small hole in front of him forms. He placed his hand over it, then exhaled, shooting flames into the keyhole. A hidden door opened.

"This way." He explained.

Hoshi glared at the others as they thought about trusting Shyu. "We don't have a lot of time, guys. Let's go!"

An echo reached their ears. "Find them!"

"Come _on_!" Hoshi said, grabbing Aang's arm and running into the passage. Sokka and Katara ran after them.

"Have you always been this bossy?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Shyu answered for her, smiling. "Impatient, too."

"You're still wrinkly, Shyu." Hoshi huffed, though she was happy the sage remembered her.

They walked, finding no immediate threat was after them. As they did so, Shyu explained to Aang how they knew he was coming and why the sages attacked.

"When Sozin started the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him." Shyu explained, shaking his head in dismay, "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord."

"And you shouldn't." Hoshi vehemently commented.

"But when I learned you were coming." Shyu continued, looking at Aang. "I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"How did you know Shyu would help us, Hoshi?" Katara asked.

"Because he was the only one who taught me what the Avatar really was." Hoshi explained. "The other sages only saw Aang as a threat and tried to convince me he was a threat. But Shyu told me the old stories, the truth."

They reached the bottom of the stairs leading up.

"Thank you for helping me." Aang bowed.

Shyu smiled warmly at him, then turned his attention to the stairs. "These will lead us to the sanctuary. Come."

They walked up, Aang and Shyu leading the way and the Water Tribe twins bringing up the rear. Once they arrived at the top, Shyu unlocked another fire hole and opened the ceiling above them. As they stepped into the room, however…

"No!" The sage gasped.

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked, walking forward to give the others the view of the room.

Hoshi hissed in dismay as well. "The sanctuary doors are closed!"

"Can't you use firebending. Like with the other ones?" Katara asked, confused.

"It take five simultaneous fire blasts to open those doors, Katara." Hoshi explained, walking closer to the metal plates adorned with five massive lion head locks.

"Only a fully realized Avatar is able to open them. Otherwise, it takes all five sages to unlock." Shyu explained.

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka asked, rubbing his chin. "I'll be right back." He ran out of the room.

"Sokka has good ideas, right?" Hoshi asked Katara.

"More like crazy, but they work." She explained. "Half the time, anyway."

"Hm." Hoshi grunted. "I'm learning so much about my family."

"There's years worth of things to learn." Katara admitted sadly. "But we really are glad you're back."

"Thank you." Hoshi smiled, feeling uneasy again. _Should I tell them the truth? But if they hate Prince Zuko, then they'll hate me, too. They're your family, Hoshiko, they will understand. But even Sokka said it, 'Firebenders aren't our friends'._

Sokka ran back into the sanctuary, cutting Hoshi out of her thoughts and carrying several lamps. He placed himself in front of the locks and started filling small sacks.

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father." Sokka explained while he worked. "I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine, and tada! Fake firebending."

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Katara smiled.

"This might actually work." Shyu added.

"Who knew he could actually work that brain of his." Hoshi remarked, smiling.

"Th-Hey!" Sokka interjected.

She snickered and he went back to his work, stuffing the sacks into the lions' mouths. Finished, he ran back toward the others and hid behind the closest column.

"The sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in." Shyu instructed.

The four companions nodded.

Katara turned to Aang. "It's almost sunset. Are you ready?"

"Definitely." he answered, nodding his head once.

"Good luck, Aang." Hoshi said, nodding over at him.

Shyu ignited the twine, then ran to join Aang. Sokka crouched, clutching his sisters' skirts. There was a loud bang, then smoke filled the room. Hoshi heard Aang run for the door and pull on the handle, but not the scraping of anything opening.

"They're still locked." Aang said, downhearted.

"It didn't work." Shyu said, downcast.

Frustration overcame Aang's face and he began throwing gusts of air at the doors. "Why won't it open! Aargh!"

"Aang, stop." Katara said, running over and grabbing his arm. "There's nothing else we can do."

Aang sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing."

Sokka and Hoshi walked over, her brother running his fingers over the blast marks. Momo ran across them, chittering.

"I don't get it." He said, puzzled. "That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

Hoshi agreed, it did look like powerful firebending, but it… still…

"Sokka! You're a genius!" The twins exclaimed together.

"How is Sokka a genius?" Aang asked, confused and a little surprised that the sisters spoke the exact same thing, "His plan didn't even work."

"Come on, Aang. Let 'em dream." Sokka smiled.

"You're right." Hoshi said.

"Sokka's plan _didn't_ work…" Katara continued.

"But it looked like it _did_!" They both explained.

"Did the definition of 'genius' change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked.

"And could you stop finishing each other's sentences? It's _really_ creepy." Sokka added.

Aang nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Alright, the plan is set._ Hoshi thought as she crouched behind a pillar, _We just can't mess it up this time._

"Hurry!" Shyu shouted. "The Avatar has entered the sanctuary."

Hoshi's ears muffled the rest as the beating of her heart takes control of her senses. She hasn't had this much excitement in years and she was worried that something would go wrong, like when she knew Hei Bai would come. The pit in her stomach twisted.

"We've been tricked!" One of the sages yelled.

Sokka and Katara ran out from their column, restraining two of the sages. Momo was busy distracting a third, and Shyu grabbed the last. The sages weren't a problem anymore.

"Aang!" Hoshi shouted, turning to the boy. "Now-"

But instead of the sight of him running for the doors, she sees the Avatar held captive by a Fire Nation soldier. He walked the boy out into the open, to showcase his prize to the rest of the team.

"The Avatar's coming with me!"

That voice was unmistakable, it was Prince Zuko. Hoshi crouched, frozen, as she stared at him. He was different from the boy in her memory, colder and with less hair. He had a scar over his eye that she didn't recall ever being there before.

"Zu-"

"HOSHI!" Katara yelled, snapping her sister out of her daze.

In a split second, Hoshi pushed Zuko and Aang back with a wave of water, separating the captor and the prisoner, freezing it solid and trapping Zuko's limps inside. She left his head untouched. Aang lay on the ground, soaking wet but conscious.

Now, she stood posed, her hands in front of her, fingers clawed, and trembling. Her eyes were wide with adrenaline. She could barely remember how she had just moved. Zuko glared back at her, both surprised and angry.

"You!" He growled, then inhaled and spat fire from his mouth.

Hoshiko extinguished the flames, the heat nearly causing her to fall backwards, and formed ice over his mouth to stop him from creating more. He glared at her more fiercely, as if his eyes could set her ablaze alone.

"Come on!" Aang called, running for the sanctuary doors as they began to close.

Hoshi ran after him, sending a hurt look back at the frozen prince. Using the last of her water, she froze the other sages, allowing her siblings and the trusted fire sage to follow the Avatar. Sokka ran in first, then Shyu, Katara had to slide to escape the jagged spikes, and Hoshi leaped just in time as the doors slammed shut behind her toes, the locks grinding into place.

"Everyone here?" Hoshi called into the dimly lit room, a golden statue of Roku standing before golden flames in the center. "Katara?"

"I'm okay."

"Shyu?"

"Present and safe."

"Sokka?"

"…"

"Sokka!"

"Here, here." He grumbled. "Don't get your braid in a bunch."

"Aang?" Hoshi called, standing.

"The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku." He said, standing in front of the metal image of his previous life and looking up to the light source, a tiny hole in the roof. "So why isn't anything happening?"

"Did we miss it?" Katara asked, standing close to Hoshi.

"No, the light's still on Roku." Sokka said, huddling with his sisters.

"Maybe it-"

The sound of flames being shot into a funnel echoed behind them. The Water Tribe siblings flinched back, Hoshi clutching Katara and vice versa. The five of them waited anxiously for the locks to open and their impending doom to charge in, but nothing else happened.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko yelled, aggravated.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." One of the Fire Sages explained.

"Ha!" Sokka shouted, gleeful, "Take that, Fire Nation!"

Another fireball hits the door with a soft clang. "Shut up, peasant."

"Sokka." Katara hissed, smacking his arm. "Aang has to concentrate."

"I don't think it's me." Aang said, confused. "I don't know what went wrong."

"Well, we're safe in here. Let's be thankful for that." Hoshi said, walking over to comfort him. "We'll wait. It's not like we have anywhere better to be."

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna take a nap." Sokka said, sprawling across the sanctuary floor.

Hoshi glared at him, but turned back to Aang. "He'll talk when he's ready, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Aang said, downhearted.

Hoshi squeezed his shoulder, then walked over to sit next to Katara.

"Since we're going to be stuck in here for awhile, is there any waterbending you can show me?" Katara asked.

"Hm." Hoshi thought, stroking her chin. Then a mischievous smile spread across her face. Uncapping her traveling skin, she passed a small sphere of water to Katara, then instructed quietly, "Okay, here's what you do. Move your hand like you're throwing a pair of dice." She demonstrated, sending the water underneath the door, "then, when you feel the water hit something, like if you've ever stuck your feet in the surf," she said, waiting for the right sign, "pull back." She She hooked her hand and slid it back quickly.

On the other side of the door, there was a startled cry as one of the Sages fell onto his back. "AH! My back!"

Katara and Hoshi laughed.

"Heh heh." Sokka snickered. "Water beats firebender. Do it again."

Katara tried and succeeded in sending another Sage onto his backside like a turtle crab. They snickered again.

"Stop that!" Zuko yelled. "When I get my hands on you-"

Hoshi sent another another stream of water, this time bending it to splash Zuko in the face. In response, a roar sounded through the chamber followed by a dull thump as someone kicked the door.

"Oh, good." Hoshi snickered. "I was afraid I missed."

They laughed again.

* * *

Hours passed, and the only change in the statue was that the light reached higher and higher, resting on the previous Avatar's chest.

"Are you sure this is the right temple, Aang?" Sokka asked, tossing his boomerang and then catching multiple times. "Maybe this isn't the right statue of Roku."

"No, it's the right one." Hoshi said, using her brother's machete to cut a moon peach and share it with Momo. "This is the only island that has a temple dedicated to Roku."

"Then why isn't anything happening?" Aang asked, still standing in front of his past life. He addressed the statue, "I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is airbending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!"

Hoshi sympathized with him. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be the Avatar in the middle of a war, not to mention to be as old as he was. _For spirits sake, he's just a kid._

Then the light crept closer to Roku's eyes and Hoshi could feel a thickening in the air. When the sun hit the state's eyes, they began to glow, as well as Avatar's.

"Guys!" Sokka exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.

"Aang!" Katara rushed over to him, but Hoshi grabbed her arms before she could turn him around.

"Wait!" She said.

"What do you mean, 'wait'?" Sokka argued.

"He's talking to Roku." Shyu explained, placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "He's communing with his past lives."

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" Through the metal sanctuary doors, Hoshi could hear clapping. "Someone else is here."

"Congratulations, Prince Zuko." A deeper, more menacing voice said.

"Commander Zhao." The fire sages greeted, and the shuffling of cloth was heard, signifying that the bowed to him.

"Zhao!" Hoshi yelled, panic in her voice.

"Another one of your fans?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not."

"Let me guess." Sokka sighed, "You didn't part on the best of terms?"

"No." Hoshi snapped back. "He tried to kill me on several occasions."

"Oh, well. That's not good." Sokka said, dumbfounded.

"Is that Hoshiko I hear?" Commander Zhao said, amusement in his voice. "Make that three traitors in one day. The Fire Lord might even promote me to Admiral."

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar and his friends are inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko pointed out.

"No matter." Zhao countered, already triumphant. "Sooner or later, they'll have to come out."

"Spirits." Hoshi whimpered. "He's right."

"No, we just need a plan." Sokka said. "Hoshiko, Katara, how much water do we have left?"

"Not enough." Katara reported.

"Shyu? Could you hold up against six or more firebenders?"

"No." Shyu said. "There's too many of them."

"Great." Sokka sighed, slumping to the ground. "And Aang's not gonna be much help if he's stuck in glow mode over there."

"Any other secret doors, Shyu?" Hoshi asked.

"No, the only way out is out there." He answered, pointing to the doors. "With the other sages."

"We're done for." Hoshi said, slumping to the ground.

Momo curled up onto Katara's lap, chittering nervously. She stroked his fur, but nothing could lighten the mood. Everyone seemed to accept their fate, once those doors opened, they would be piles of ash.

"When those doors open, release all your firebending power." Zhao commanded.

"Oh no, Aang!" Katara exclaimed, turning to the boy who was still trapped in the spirit world.

"Oh no, _us_!" Sokka corrected. "How are we gonna make it out of this one?"

"We aren't." Hoshi said solemnly. "Unless we can find a way out of here, which I doubt-"

A sudden of bright light and smoke filled the room, causing Hoshiko and the others to cough and huddle together. She heard the doors open behind her and pulled her family to the ground so that they wouldn't be struck down. Kneeling together, they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Ready…"

"No!" Katara shouted, jumping up to protect Aang.

Hoshi and Sokka pulled her back down as the smoke fled the room, revealing not Aang, but his predecessor standing before them. His eyes glowing as the child monk's had.

"Avatar Roku!" Hoshiko gasped.

"Fire!" Zhao bellowed.

Flames from every direction came hurtling toward them, forming a giant fireball, and they feared the worst. But Roku redirected the flames, taking control over the element. He was all powerful and mighty. The four friends bowed as Roku sent the fireball back onto the soldiers, pushing them to the floor.

As the chaos ensued, Hoshiko's ears plugged themselves again as she stared at the black marble floor. _Where's Aang? Is Roku using his body? What is he doing?_

She felt a tugging on her arm as Shyu tried to pull her up. "Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Aang!" Katara yelled, struggling to stand.

"But-"

"You go!" Hoshi yelled at him over the sound of breaking wood and angry lava. "We'll be okay."

Shyu looked uncertain, but nodded and ran for the stairs, following Zhao and his men.

"Where's Momo?" Hoshi yelled, just as the lemur flew out of a window. "Nevermind. Got any plans, Sokka?"

"Not at the moment!" Sokka yelled as Roku put his arms down.

The Avatar took a deep breath, then let's out. The smoke from earlier began to swirl toward him, enveloping Roku in a curtain of ashy grey and muted brown. When the smoke dissipated, Aang is standing, his eyes glowing, and sunk to the floor with a groan. They ran to him,

"We got your back." Sokka reassured him.

"Where's Shyu?" Aang asked.

"I don't know." Katara answered.

"Gone." Hoshi replied.

"Come on, let's get out before-" Sokka was cut off as lava began to seep in from the staircase.

"There goes that exit." Hoshi grumbled under her breath.

A column fell with a agonized groan, crashing into one of the walls. The four shielded their faces and gasped as their new exit had presented itself. They ran out onto the roof, only to see the island's volcano overtaking the temple. Hoshi looked at her siblings with dismay.

"We're dead." Sokka stated.

"No, look!" Katara pointed out in front of them.

Appa and Momo were flying toward them, cutting across the sky.

"Momo! I love you!" Hoshi cried, throwing her hands into the air.

The sky bison banked in front of them, offering the safety of his saddle to his master, and they slid down the peak toward him. Aang and the other were able to make a graceful landing, but Hoshiko had second-guessed her descent at the last moment and pivoted, landing hard on her face.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." Aang hissed in sympathetic pain.

"Incredibly." Hoshi grumbled. "Now get us out of here, Glow Boy."

"On it." He said, yanking Appa's reins.

* * *

Zuko watched the bison fly away from his spyglass with determination and revenge. "So you're with them, Hoshiko." He said, lowering the telescope. "That'll make it easier to find you again." He turned and walked back into his ship, leaving his uncle on the helm.

Iroh sighed with the relief of years of worry. "At least she is alive." He looked up to the sky, the flying bison only a white dot above him. "And I pray she stays that way."


	8. The Waterbending Scroll

**Yay, another upload. I seem to notice that they keep getting progressively longer.**

**Same title as episode. Not very original, I know. And, believe me, I'm not going to rewrite every episode, just the major ones to my story. Weekends are the best time to write because I don't have to do anything and can sit around in my pajamas all day.**

**Read and enjoy. Leave a review, too. If I can't PM ya, I'll probably leave a response review. So check those, too.**

**The Waterbending Scroll**

Aang was worried, which made Hoshiko uneasy, which in turn, made Katara uneasy, which caused Sokka to become annoyed. And this entire chain of emotions started after Aang relayed Roku's warning. Sozin's Comet was coming at the summer solstice, Aang had until then to master the elements.

"Aang, sit down before you get thrown off." Sokka demanded.

"How?" Hoshi asked.

"What if we hit a bump?" Sokka elaborated.

"We're flying. We're not gonna hit a bump." Hoshi pointed out.

"Fine. Rogue gust of wind, pack of goose ducks, you name it." Sokka argued. "He falls off, the world loses it's last hope."

"He's an airbender." Hoshi reminded him. "He can fly back up."

"That's just it!" Aang exclaimed, flopping down across from Hoshi. "I only know airbending! I haven't even started waterbending and we're weeks away from the North Pole. How am I going to master all _four_ elements by the summer?"

"Don't worry." Katara said.

"Yeah, it only-"

"Unless it's something positive and un-sarcastic, Sokka," Hoshi cut him off, holding up a hand, "Aang doesn't need to hear it."

"Hmph." He huffed, turning back to the skies. "Just wanted to put in my two cooper coins. Didn't need to shot me down like one of Commander Zhao's ships."

Hoshi shot him a look, then turned back to Aang. "I can start training you, if you'd like."

"You'd do that?" Aang asked.

"I gotta earn my ride somehow, right?" Hoshi joked. "And I think you'll learn faster with a partner. You up for it, Katara?"

"Yeah!" Katara beamed, then thought for a second. "We'll need a source of water first, though."

Sokka said. "I'll find you a nice puddle to splash around in."

* * *

Hoshi stood on the edge of a large rock overlooking a medium sized lake with a waterfall behind her, her hands on her hips.

"Nice job Sokka." She smiled at her brother, who was standing next to her with his arms crossed. She slapped him on the back, hard enough to send him tumbling into the drink.

Once Sokka breached the surface of the water and refilled his lungs, he yelled, "What was that for?"

"Eating all my moon peaches." She said, slapping the dirt of her hands and walking down to the shoreline. "You could have asked first."

"Those were for everyone, not just you." He pointed out.

"Did you spend the last two nights searching and picking them?" She countered. "No. You huddled in your sleeping sack and cuddled with your boomerang."

"YOU-" His face turned a shade of red, deepening with his anger.

"Just messing with you, Big Bro." She laughed and pulled him out of the water, using her bending. Setting him on dry land, she pulled every drop of water off his clothes and streamed it back into the lake. "See? All better."

"Thanks, Hoshi." Sokka smiled genuinely.

Hoshi smiled back, then called up cheerfully, "Alright, pupils! Let's-"

"AIRBENDING BOMB!"

A wave of ice cold water hit her, drenching her entire being. She sputtered and shook the excess off, turning to the source of the splash.

"Aang." Katara gently reprimanded him, picking her way to the shore. "Don't forget why we're here."

"Right!" He said, then swam as quickly as he could to them. Climbing onto shore, he used a sphere of swirling air to dry himself off. "Ready!"

"What am I suppose to do?" Sokka asked.

Aang thought for a second, then handed him a branch with foliage clinging to it. "You could scrub between Appa's toes."

"Great." Sokka snatched the branch away from the monk and sulked away. "You guys have fun. I know I will."

"Alright, first," Hoshi said, crossing her arms, "show me what you know already."

"I don't know any waterbending." Aang shrugged.

"I do." Katara said, walking to the edge of the water. "I can push and pull," she moved her arms, gently bringing the surf in and out, "stream," she she separated a small trickle of water out of the pool and moved it around in front of her, "and I've been trying to create a big wave, but I can't get it right." She raised her arms, a small mound lifting but unable to part with it's origins. It collapsed back into itself, a ripple of it's restraint echoing across the surface.

"Hm. Pretty good, Katara." Hoshi nodded. "But you're not feeling the element."

"What do you mean?" Her sister asked, her pride merely scratched, but still the tiniest bit wounded.

"It's just… you were stiff." Hoshi explained, phrasing it carefully. "Water is-Aang," she addressed the Avatar, who was playing with his flying lemur, "you might want to pay attention to this, too." He scratched the back of his head apologetically and stood at attention. "Now, what as I saying?"

"Water is?" Katara refreshed her twin's memory.

"Right. Water is the element of change. Katara, you have to be adaptable and loose, able to think on your toes and swim when the current gets rough. Originally, as an airbender and air being the element of freedom, Aang should take to it quickly." Hoshi explained, motioning with her hands and making stern eye contact with both of them. "But a word of caution, Kid. It's all fun and games, but if you don't know control, you going to get swept away. Only the rock planted firm in the ground can withstand the flood."

"I think I understand." Aang said, staring at the water next to them.

"Alright, teach us how to withstand the flood." Katara said.

"Okay, it's all in the feet." She said, stomping into the ground to emphasize her point. "We'll do stationary bending for now, then work our way up to mobile. We clear, _Avatar_ Aang?"

"Huh, what?" He dropped the stream of what he had been playing with back into the lake.

"Pay. Attention." Hoshiko barked, annoyed. "I don't want to repeat myself every five seconds."

"Right. Got it. Sorry." He said, taking the stance she had just demonstrated to Katara.

"No more distractions. Katara, we're going to redo the basics so that Aang can learn." She said, then began showing them how to properly push and pull the water, "Shift your weight not just from foot to foot, but between your shoulders as well."

"Hey, this is easy!" Aang smiled, moving perfectly.

"It took me two months to learn this." Katara said, looking down.

"It's okay, sis." Hoshi quietly tried to encourage. "Remember what I said."

"Right." Her sister smiled, perking up. "Element of change." She smiled excitedly. "I'm just so glad to be learning from a master! The South Pole didn't have any other benders but me."

"Is that why we're headed north?" Hoshi asked. "You do know about the North, right?"

"No, actually, I don't. We don't really keep in contact with our sister Tribe." Katara replied, frowning thoughtfully. "What about it?"

"Women-"

Another huge tidal wave cut them off and nearly pushed them into the river flowing downstream. Not even Sokka and Appa were safe from the wall of water. Helping her sister up, Katara and Hoshi both glared at Aang, who still stood in the last form for the tidal wave move.

He smiled innocently. "Sorry."

"That's enough practice for the day." Hoshi grumbled, wringing her hair out.

"Yeah, I'll say. You just practiced our supplies down the river." Sokka pointed out, gesturing toward the bags and pouches floating downstream.

"Again, I'm really sorry." Aang said. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"Ugh." Sokka grunted, sinking back into the sandy bank. "It was bad enough when you were an airbender."

"Quit yar bellyaching, Bro." Hoshi said, rummaging through her things to make sure certain items weren't lost. "There should be a trading pier-Aha!" She pulled out two pouches and a box with a fish craving on the lid. "They're still here."

"What are?" Katara asked, moving closer. "Is that a chest?"

"Yes," Hoshi said, "and it's contents will remain a secret until another time." She told Katara, "But the pouches are very important. One holds my Pai Sho pieces-"

"You play Pai Sho?" Sokka snickered.

"DON'T DISRESPECT THE GAME!" Hoshi vehemently shouted, then turned back to Aang and Katara with a smile as if she hadn't shouted at her brother. "The other holds all the money I have."

"How much you got?" Aang asked, reaching for the pouch.

"Enough for supplies, Breeze Boy." Hoshi said, moving the pouch out of his reach. "How much do you guys have?"

"We'll count when we get there." Sokka said, standing and stretching. "Let's hurry up and get this done. I don't want to spend all day shopping."

* * *

The trading post was seedy and sparsely filled. There were a few docks meant for small fishing boats, but one giant dock for larger ships. There were shops scattered along both sides of the streets and alleyways conveniently placed if the situation arose to duck into one.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave use." Sokka said, standing with the others in the middle of a nearly deserted road. "Let's spend it wisely."

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka." Aang said, rummaging in his robe and extracting a white bison shaped whistle. "I couldn't say no to this whistle."

He took a deep breath and blew into it, resulting in the sound of rushing air through a small pipe. No sharp note as expected.

"It doesn't even work!" Sokka exclaimed.

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hang on to the rest of our money." Katara said, taking the remaining copper pieces from him.

"What about you?" Sokka asked, pointedly looking at Hoshiko. "How much do you have?"

"About ten copper pieces, one or two silver, and maybe a gold." She answered, shifting the contents in her small pouch.

"Good, let's go find what we need." Sokka said, leading them down by the docks.

As they passed one of the boats…

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" A man on a boat barked, running right up to them. "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Hoshi knew exactly what he was as soon as he spoke. A good for nothing pirate. She had a run-in with a gang of pirates once, and she vowed to stay away from the likes of them. Her companions didn't share her caution.

"Sure!" Aang smiled, then furrowed his brow. "What are curios?"

The pirate, stroked his chin. "I'm not entirely sure, but we got 'em." He looked at the four expectantly.

"You guys go ahead and look around. I'll buy our supplies." Hoshi said, walking backwards. "I'll catch up with you later."

"You sure?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, still backing away slowly. "Find me something good."

"Will do, sis." Sokka said, waving goodbye to her as he followed Aang up the landing plank. "Buy lots of meat."

"Got it." She threw him a thumbs-up over her head and she turned around.

* * *

After buying fruit, vegetables, extra blankets, a tent, another map, and copious amounts of meat from the shops, Hoshiko walked down the only of the streets. In her hand was her pouch of Pai Sho pieces, the small remainder of her home. It was the first set that Lu Ten had bought her, made from mahogany and painted brightly, the ink itself mixed with specks of silver so that it shone in the sun. She had learned many techniques from Iroh using these pieces. One in particular, she would never forget.

The Fire Nation had been kind to her in her youth, but not her to family.

"Can I even call it home now?" She asked herself sadly. "They scarred my mother. How can I still think of that place with a smile on my face?" She shook her head. "Great, now I'm rhyming. I need to find the others and get out of here before I start speaking in haikus."

She marched down the street, only to run into her friend and family as they were running around the corner.

"Hey guys, I was just-"

"Don't talk, run!" Sokka said, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. "We're being chased by angry pirates!"

"What?" She exclaimed, clutching the supplies closely. "I _knew_ you shouldn't have gone on that ship."

"Then why didn't you stop us?" Aang asked, running next to her.

"Stop asking questions and run faster!" Sokka barked, agitated.

"Well, why doesn't Glide Guy here just fly us out of this mess?" Hoshi asked, jerking an accusatory thumb at the young Avatar.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Aang beamed at her, then opened his glider.

As he jumped into the air, Katara and Sokka latched onto his legs, while Hoshi latched onto one of each of her siblings' limbs, balancing the supplies as well. The pirates yelled after them, trying to keep up.

"Aang!" Hoshiko called, staring at the building swiftly approaching at eye level. "Mind getting a little higher, buddy?"

"I'm trying!" He grunted back.

They gained more altitude, but she barely had enough room to tuck in her knees before impacting with the shop. She let out a sigh of relief and looked up.

"Hoshi?" Katara asked, watching as her sister's face turned green. "Are you okay?"

"Getting a little air sick." She said, queasy.

"Pick up the pace, Aang." Sokka frantically exclaimed. "I don't want barf on my meat!"

"Thank you for your concern, Bro." Hoshiko said, on the verge of losing her lunch.

"We're almost there." Aang said, flying lower.

When they were close enough to the ground, Hoshiko let go and ran to Appa's saddle, throwing the supplies on it, then ran for the nearest bush to relieve her stomach. After that horrible and disgusting experience was over, she walked over to the river to wash out the taste.

"That was gross." Sokka said, biting into a piece of jerky. "Feel better now?"

"How can you be eating right now?" Katara asked, annoyed.

"Whatever." Hoshiko said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Why were those pirates chasing you?"

"I don't know." Aang shrugged.

"Beats me." Sokka chimed in.

"Pirates are terrible." Hoshiko said, cringing. "Stealing, drinking. Half of them don't even bathe. Terrible!"

"I know." Katara smiled, then pulled out a scroll triumphantly. "That's why I took this!"

"Now way." Aang breathed in awe.

"Isn't it great?"

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up." Sokka said, angry, "You stole their waterbending scroll."

"Waterbending scroll?" Hoshiko asked.

"I prefer to call it 'high-risk trading'." She corrected him.

Aang laughed. "Good one, Katara."

"No." Hoshiko said, snatching the scroll out of her sister's hands. "Not a good one. You stole from pirates! They don't like to be stolen from!"

"And where do you think they got this scroll from?" katara asked, trying to grab the scroll back. "They stole it from a waterbender!"

"You put our lives in danger to learn something that I can already teach you!" Hoshiko argued.

"Sokka," Katara turned, "tell her I didn't put anyone at risk. It's just a scroll."

"I'm with Hoshi on this one, sis." Sokka said, scratching his chin. "We already have a waterbending master, so I don't see the point in having the scroll.

"But what if those are new moves that not even Hoshi knows?" Katara countered, she tried to reason with her twin. "You know how crucial it is for Aang to master waterbending. At least let us look at a few of them."

Hoshiko rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess it couldn't hurt to _look_."

"Whatever." Sokka said, walking away.

"What's done is done. Let's open that scroll!" Aang said, excited.

Hoshiko unfurled the parchment and placed it on a dry stump as Katara and Aang huddled around it. Hoshi inspected the moves and drawings, recognizing a few of the moves.

"Hm. These are pretty advanced for you guys." Hoshiko said.

Katara excitedly pointed at one of the pictures. "I want to learn this. The single water whip."

"I don't know." Hoshiko worried. "If you don't do it right, you'll end up with a bruised forehead."

"I still wanna try it." Katara said, walking over to the river bank. "Can you hold it up for me?"

Hoshi gave Aang a concerned look before she walked over to her sister, holding the scroll up. Katara raised a stream of water and slowly went through the motions, cracking the whip against her forehead. Sokka laughed.

"You totally deserved that." Sokka chuckled. "Poor Aang will never get a chance."

"Told you." Hoshi said to Katara, rolling up the scroll again. "Why don't we try something else? I have-"

"No!" Katara snapped. "I want to figure _this_ move out."

"Fine." Hoshi narrowed her eyes, then addressed Aang without facing him. "Aang, I have some other scrolls we can look at. Come on."

Leaving Katara to her frustrations, Hoshi climbed into Appa's saddle and found her box. Cradling it to her chest, she walked back over to Aang and jerked her head at him to follow her. She led the Avatar to the other side of the river to practice, freezing part of the river to make a bridge.

"You've got the motions correct as well as your balance." She instructed. "Now we're gonna work on control." She said, opening the box and producing a scroll with the character for control on either end of the metal rod. "The best way to do that is in here."

"Wow, that's a lot of scrolls." Aang commented.

"Yeah. It's missing one, though." She said. "I think it's the one Katara stole from the pirates."

"Really?" Aang smiled. "Then it's a good thing she took it."

"Kinda." Hoshi shrugged, unfurling the control scroll, "The pictures were the same as mine, but I'm not sure. I still don't think she should be practicing from it just yet."

"Have a little faith in your sister." Aang said, "She'll get it."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Hoshi admitted. "Katara's a good student, she's gonna be a gifted waterbender some day." She smiled, then grew serious. "But she's still not comfortable in her element, she's having trouble flowing through the motions."

"I guess." Aang shrugged.

"And if she's anything like me, she boil up like a pot of tea when faced with adversity." Hoshi chuckled. "It took me a long time to move around the rock with the current instead of trying to slice through it."

Aang laughed. "That's almost like what an airbender does."

"Really?" Hoshi smiled. "I was always interested in the Air Nomad culture, but the books I found weren't exactly inspiring."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Hoshi shook her head. "Let's start. Water isn't easy to control, it's not as stubborn as earth, but it still flows the way it wants to." She took a deep breath and raised a giant stream of water over her head. "What waterbending is, essentially, is convincing the element that you both want the same thing."

"Okay." Aang said, raising his own giant stream. "Where did you learn all of this from, Hoshiko?"

"An old man named Riku on Whaletail Island." Hoshi explained, interweaving her stream with Aang's as he did the same, concentrating fully on his water. "Studied with him for a year before I moved to the Fire Nation with the crew."

"So you grew up in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked. "Sokka was asking about that before, at the temple."

"Yeah." Hoshiko said, sadly, turning the stream into an orb, it's surface rushing and foaming as it generated speed. "Try keeping the water in a perfect orb, if it gets ripply, that's okay."

"Like this?" Aang asked, creating his own perfect sphere of water.

"Perfect!" Hoshiko beamed. "You're my fastest student." Something wet and sharp hit the back of her head. "Ow! Katara!"

"Sorry!" Her sister called back, still practicing.

Hoshi rubbed the sore spot and turned back to Aang. "Let's use one stream now. Be careful when you return your pool." He nodded and put his orb back into the slowly, a small wave crashing against the banks. "Good." She said, then passed her stream to him. "Pass it back, and makes sure not to go too fast or loosen your control. I don't want to end up with wet boots."

He nodded and passed the steam back, and they continued this circle of water for a few awhile.

"So…" Aang said, "how was life in the Fire Nation?"

"It was… peaceful." Hoshi said.

"Ha. I doubt that." Sokka cut in, not looking up from sharping his boomerang.

"Did you live there, Sokka?" Hoshi asked. When he didn't answer she smirked. "I didn't think so." She turned back to her bending. "And despite what Sokka thinks, I liked it there. It was always warm and sunny, great weather to play on the beach all day."

"Did you live by the beach?" Aang asked.

"Uh… yeah." She lied. "I lived on Ember Island. It's a tourist place, so there were only a few locals to talk to year round."

"Is that where you met Zuko?" Sokka asked. "I doubt Prince Scarface liked going to public beaches."

"When I knew him, he wasn't scarred." Hoshi snapped, angry. "When I knew him, he was nice and funny and sweet. Something happened to him to make him this way."

"Whoa!" Aang jumped back as the stream of water zipped by, cutting a slit into both of his sleeves.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. Are you okay?" Hoshi asked, dropping the water with a splash and hurrying over.

"I'm fine, but I can't say te same for my shirt." He said, showcasing the cuts in the cloth.

"I guess Aang's not the only one who needs to learn control." Sokka snickered.

Hoshi chuckled. "I guess not. A bender has to control their emotions, right? I'll patch your shirt up tonight."

"Thanks." Aang smiled.

"It's the least I can do."

"Why can't I get this stupid move!" Katara angrily shouted.

Hoshiko smirked at Aang. "Think we should help her?"

"Definitely." Aang smiled back.

Hoshi froze another bridge and the two walked over to the struggling Water Tribe girl.

"You'll get it." Aang said, standing next to her. "We both know you can."

"Just take a break, inhale a few times." Hoshi said, patting her sister's shoulders.

"No, I wanna get this." Katara refused.

"Then you just gotta shift your weight through the stances." Aang suggested.

"Exactly." Hoshi said, moving to stand on the other side of Aang. "like this."

Both her and Aang raised a stream of water and executed their water whips perfectly.

"There." Aang said, helpfully. "See, the key to bending is-"

"Will you PLEASE shut your air hole?" Katara yelled, shaking her fists in front of her, "Believe or not your infinite wisdom gets old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted?"

"Katara-"

"And YOU!" Katara whirled on her sister, "Are you even a master? All you've been teaching us to do is stand and control our emotions. I doubt you even had a master to teach you. You grew up in the Fire Nation!"

Hoshi hung her head, refusing to look at her twin, and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. "I guess I'm not a very good teacher."

"Oh my gosh." Katara said, her voice full of regret and apology. "Hoshi, Aang, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it." Hoshiko said, hurt. "I gotta go buy some thread for Aang's shirt. I'll be back later."

She practically ran from the campsite, away from her family and the town behind them. She kept running until she tripped over a root and landed on her knees. There, she wept and wiped at her eyes. Her thoughts weren't coherent and her vision was blurred from the tears. Time became muddled and gray, feeble and unimportant at that brief obstacle in the universe. But she did hear someone coming up behind her.

She whipped around, turning the tears on her fingertips into ice, making a deadly claw. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Aang said, walking slowly toward her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She sniffled, shifting her legs underneath her to sit cross-legged. "Tearbending and what not."

"Yeah, I can see that." Aang said, sitting next to her.

They sat in awkward silence, or at least it was awkward for Hoshiko, waiting for the other to say something.

"You know, Katara's really sorry." Aang said. "She even gave me the scroll for safe keeping."

"Good." Hoshi said, still upset with her twin. "That scroll has done nothing but cause us trouble."

"Yeah, but it's also helped us." Aang said. "And so have you, Hoshi."

"Thanks Aang." She smiled, tears still formed at the corners of her eyes. "You're still a kid," she laughed and bumped his shoulder, "but you have your moments."

"Thanks." Aang laughed. "I _am_ the Avatar."

Hoshi laughed too, but it soon sputtered out and lost it's gusto. She thought for a moment, staring at the ground. "I lied to you."

"About what?" Aang asked, wiping the tears that had been produced from laughing so hard.

"My time in the Fire Nation." She said, twiddling her thumbs. "I didn't live on Ember Island."

"Then where did you grow up?" Aang asked.

Hoshi suddenly glared at him with determination. "You have to promise me you won't tell Katara, no matter how much you like her."

"What?" Aang asked, blushing deeply. "I don-t-" Hoshi gave him a look and he slumped his shoulders. "Fine. I promise won't tell Katara."

"Or Sokka." She said, pointing her pinky out. "Bender promise."

"I bender promise not to tell Sokka or Katara about where you really lived in the Fire Nation." Aang said, intertwining their pinkies and sending a small tuft of wind up through his thumb. Hoshi did the same, but with a tiny splash of water.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I was raised in the Fire Nation palace."

"The royal palace?" Aang asked, surprised. "Like with Zuko and his uncle?"

"Yeah, exactly like with Zuko and Iroh." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "In fact, Iroh is my grandfather."

Aang stared at her in surprised horror. "You were raised by Iroh?"

"Yes." She said, pouting. "He's a nice man."

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "When he's not helping Zuko try and capture me."

"That's what I'm saying." Hoshi said. "Iroh has always been close to Zuko, their almost like father and son. Especially since Ozai is Zuko's real dad." Hoshi fumed. "That man is a monster. If I had a chance, I'd end him."

"Fire Lord Ozai?" Aang asked.

"I will _never_ call that man Fire Lord." Hoshi snapped, angrily. "Just the thought… GRR!"

"Okay." Aang nodded. "So you were raised as Fire Nation royalty. Is that why Zuko hates you?"

"No." She said, saddening. "It's something else. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Then when you're ready, I'm here." He smiled.

Hoshi smiled and stood. "Thanks, Kid. And if you ask me, I think Katara likes you, too."

"Really?" Aang smiled.

"Yep. She just doesn't realize it yet." She chuckled.

"Oh…" Aang said, downhearted.

"But don't worry." Hoshi said, helping him up. "Keep being yourself and she'll open her eyes. You'd make a great brother-in-law."

Aang smiled stupidly, thinking about about one day marrying Katara. "That sounds amazing."

Hoshi flicked him in the middle of his arrow tattoo. "Hey, earth to Air Boy, you with us?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, yeah." He smiled, "Thanks, Hoshi."

"I should be thanking you." She smiled, walking with him back to camp. "Now, tell me about the Nomads. I want to know everything."

* * *

The next morning at dawn, Hoshi was patching Aang's shirt with some thread while he practiced his control on the banks. Katara was missing, but had probably gone to pick some fruit for Appa or wash up somewhere else.

Sokka, however, was still sleeping. When he did wake, her rolled over and noticed Katara's sleeping bag was empty. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"Picking berries or something." Hoshiko shrugged, finishing her work on the shirt. "She'll be back soon."

"Did you see her leave?" He asked, getting up.

"No." Aang said. "She was gone when we woke up."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and walked over to Aang's bag and started rummaging through it. Hoshiko gave Aang his shirt back and the two walked over to find out what Sokka was doing.

"I don't believe this?"

"What?" Aang asked, yawning. He and Hoshi had been up for a while practicing and he was still a little drowsy.

"She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing." Sokka exclaimed. "It's only a matter of time before she gets us all in deep-"

Two nets exploded from the tree line, wrapping Aang and Hoshi into a squirming bundle on the ground. One of the pirates from the other day walked over and scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder, and dragged Aang along behind him. They left Sokka alone.

"We got 'em. Come on." Another pirate called.

"Oh, what?" Sokka asked, hurt, "I'm not good enough to kidnap?"

Another net caught him, too.

"Great going, Sokka." Hoshi said, raising her head to glare at her brother. "Now who's going to rescue us?"

"I'll think of something." Sokka said, another pirate dragging him across the ground.

The rest of the way was spent in silence. When the burly pirate that was carrying Hoshi finally stopped, he threw her roughly on the ground and tossed Aang next to her. Sokka was thrown on top in an uncomfortable dog pile. Then they three were bound by their wrists and forced to sit on the bank.

Zuko and his crew stood across from them, waiting. Hoshi was relieved to see that Iroh was still alive and nearly smiled at the old man. But smiling wouldn't have been appropriate, since her sister was next to him.

"Katara!" Hoshi cried upon seeing her sister bound to a tree. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She called back. "I'm sorry for dragging you all into this."

"It's not your fault." Aang called back.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh said.

"Enough talk." Zuko yelled. "Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll." The pirate captain countered.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"Sokka." Hoshi hissed lowly. "What are you doing?"

"I have a plan. Follow my lead." He hissed back as Zuko yelled something.

"Don't listen to him!" He shouted, pointing at her brother. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"Oh." Hoshi said and nodded her approval to Sokka covertly.

"You're the Avatar?" The Captain asked, looking down at Aang.

"Sure is!" Sokka smiled. "And I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more in the black market than some fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant." Zuko yelled irately.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth…" Aang said, worried.

"But my brother has a point." Hoshi said sweetly to the pirates. "You're businessmen, right?" Some of the pirates nodded. "Exactly! And this is the opportunity of a lifetime! I mean, just think of how much money Ozai would buy for this kid, for the _Avatar_. You guys would be set for life!"

The Captain smiled and pointed a finger at Zuko. "Keep the scroll, we can buy a hundred more with the reward we'll get from this kid."

The pirates dragged Aang away, but Zuko glared at them. "You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Then he and his guards shot a torrent of flames at the leaving pirates.

The melee began, only made worse as the pirates threw smoke bombs into the field. Hoshi and the other got to their feet, instantly losing one another in the cloud of smoke.

"Aang, are you there?" Hoshi heard Sokka yell.

"I'm over here, follow the sound of my voice!" She heard Aang.

"I hear you, Aang!" She called back. "Stay put."

"Where?" Sokka asked. "I can't see anything."

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled again, this time right next to Hoshi's ear.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing the side of her head. Then she hugged Aang, which was difficult with her wrists still tied. "Thank the spirits I found you. Let's find Sokka."

"Where are you guys?"

Aang nodded and took an airbending stance, then pushed the smoke out their immediate surroundings, revealing both pirates and soldiers staring at them. Hoshi grabbed onto his sleeve and he brought the smoke back in to cover them.

"Uh, nevermind! We'll find you, Sokka!" Aang called.

"How are we-"

Before she had time to finish her sentence, Aang scooped her up and shot into the air, above the smoke and toward the clearer part of the bank, where Sokka was crawling to.

He landed and set Hoshi down, where she immediately hugs her brother. He hugged her back and smiled, then used his knife to cut the ropes on her wrists.

"Ah, much better." She sighed, rubbing her sore joints.

"Run!" Aang yelled as one of the soldiers emerged from the smoke behind them.

Sokka ran after the Avatar while Hoshi quickly pushed the guard back into the smoke with a forceful jet of water. She ran to catch up with her brother. They ran to one of the pirates' ships to discover that Katara was already there, trying to push the boat back into the water.

"Katara!" Aang cried. "You're okay!"

"Help me get this thing back into the water so we can get out of here!" She grunted, pushing the wooden ship.

"That's not going to work." Hoshi told her sister. "We'd need a team of rhinos."

"Or three waterbenders." Aang smiled.

Katara and Hoshi shared a look of joyous realization. The three moved to take their stance, Hoshi in the middle with Aang and her sister on either side of her.

"Push and pull, pupils." Hoshi smirked.

Aang and Katara moved their hands as one, waving them back and forth toward one side of their body. Hoshi alternated between rowing her arms and lifting them up. The river moved with their command, slowly crawling up the beach and raising the boat.

"Everybody on!" Katara yelled, breaking her stance to scramble onto the ship. The other followed her.

They shoved off as the soldiers and pirates continued to fight on the beach. Sokka took the wheel and tried to steer them away, but the boat wasn't moving fast enough. Their enemies realized that they're bounty had escaped. The pirates stole Zuko's ship and were racing after them.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang yelled.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe." He yelled back.

The pirates pulled up next to them, having caught up with relative ease. "Prepare to be boarded!" One yelled.

"No, thanks." Hoshi said, jettisoning a huge wall of water between the ships. A few of the pirates are thrown back and over their stolen ship.

She whipped around and swirled, moving as if she was swaying to a song, and pushed the cutter ship further back, the sound of it scraping the sand bank ripping through the air.

Katara smiled at her sister. "Hoshi, that was-"

One of the more agile pirates swung across the increased distance on one their own ships ropes. He landed between the twins, facing Katara. She gasped and backed away as two other pirates joined the first. Hoshi and Aang summoned a giant wave, washing the thieves overboard.

Hoshiko, worried about Katara, spun around just in time to watch her sister use the water whip to throw the last pirate over the railing. She beamed at them.

"Hey, you did the water whip." Aang smiled.

"You did it!" Hoshi cheered, overjoyed.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys' help." She smiled.

Hoshi teared up and hugged her sister tightly.

"Hooray for you, Katara." Sokka grumbled sarcastically. "Now, will someone please help me steer this thing?"

"Wait, what's that noise?" Hoshi asked, looking past Sokka. "It sounds like a…"

"Waterfall!" Sokka yelled, confirming her suspicion.

"Oh, no!" Katara cried. "Can you turn this thing around, Sokka."

"No!"

"I know exactly what we need." Aang said, drawing his bison whistle.

He blew into it, but again, nothing happened.

"Are you crazy?" Sokka snapped. "This is no time for flute practice."

Hoshi ran over to the starboard rail and looked down. "Um, we're getting closer."

"I can see that!" Sokka yelled, abandoning the wheel. "Can't you do some kind of magic water dance to get us out of here?"

"Now you're the one sounding crazy." Hoshi remarked. "But that's a great idea." She ran to the brow of the ship and hopped onto the railing. Taking a deep breath she moved swirling her arms close to her body, her fingers relaxed. She opened her stance and shifted her weight between her feet, turning the ship to the right.

"You're doing it!" Katara shouted, smiling. "Just a little more and-"

"New problem!" Sokka shouted as Hoshi saw it.

"I don' think turning around was such a good idea." Hoshi whimpered, jumping off the brow as the Fire Nation ship rams into them.

The ship they stood on careened dangerously over the edge of the falls. Without anyway to stop it, the four of them fall, Hoshi grabbing onto Katara's outstretched hand as they tumbling into the air. Hoshi closed her eyes, wishing beyond hope for a mir-

She landed on something soft but sturdy and opened her eyes, finding that Appa had saved them from their doom and flew away from the falls.

"We're alive!" She shouted, sitting up swiftly and throwing both fists into the air.

Aang proudly held his whistle out to them. "I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa."

"Yeah, we owe ya one, buddy." Sokka said, relieved.

Katara smiled, then frowned sadly. "Aang, Hoshi, I still owe you an apology." She said, staring down at nothing. "Aang, you were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara." Aang smiled, relieved and happy.

"And Hoshi, I was just jealous because you had found a master before I did." She admitted, "I thought that we would have both been new at our bending and could have learned together. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"You're my sister, Katara. One that I found a few days ago, but still." Hoshi smiled warmly. "I can't stay mad at you."

Katara smiled and hugged her.

"And besides," Katara said, letting go, "who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked, holding the scroll.

"The scroll!" Katara exclaimed, then reached for it.

Sokka pulled it away. "First, what did you learn?" He asked.

"Stealing is wrong. "Katara answered.

Hoshi snatched the scroll from her brother, having crawled stealthily behind him to reach it. "Unless it's from pirates!" She proclaimed.

"Haha! Good one, Hoshi." Aang laughed.

"Katara?" Hoshi asked, crawling closer to her. "Will you do me the honor of being my practice buddy tomorrow morning?" She handed the scroll to her twin.

"I'd love to." Katara smiled, taking it.


	9. The Past Comes Haunting

**Here's another chapter! This one took longer than I thought because I got distracted with another story in my head. I've also been feeling lazy. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Read and review. **

**The Past Comes Haunting**

Hoshiko was dreaming, she knew that. She knew that because the man standing in front of her was dead, she couldn't float in midair, and she didn't own the red and gold Fire Nation dress she wore. But she couldn't control her mind from believing that this was real. That he was still alive, waiting for her back home. That she had a home to go back to.

"Dad!" She yelled, her voice murky and hollow. "Dad! I'm so sorry. I should've been with you at Ba Sing Se." She started crying. "I miss you so much."

"I know." Lu Ten smiled. "I miss you, too."

He started to disappear, his image being replaced by that of a woman, one that Hoshiko had feared seeing again.

"Ursa!" Hoshi gasped, feeling ice climb down her spine. "Ursa," She choked, feeling the ice she thought was an illusion begin to manifest around her ankles and wrists, slowly curling down her limbs. "Ursa, please forgive me. I didn't mean it! I never meant to hurt you or your family!"

"Words from a murderer." Ursa said coldly. "My children were left in the hands of their father because of you. We should have never brought you into our home!" Her voice grows into a twisted and gargled monster, her images growing crimson scales and blood stained fangs. "You have bought the destruction of our line! _You_ are the reason why Zuko is scarred, why Iroh is not Fire Lord, why Lu Ten is gone!"

Hoshiko, the ice encasing her entire body, sobbed. "Please, forgive me. I never meant for this to happen. I only wanted a home!"

"Your intentions mean nothing!" Ursa the red dragon, snarled. "Victors are decided by outcomes! You are no victor! You are a worthless child who should have wasted away on that boat ten years ago. Maybe then, this war would have been over."

"I...didn't…"

The ice covered Hoshiko mouth and froze the tears that had overflown from her eyes. She watched in paralytic horror as Ursa reared her head back, then came crashing down to devour her.

* * *

She screamed, louder and longer than she had intended to, and nearly sent her brother off the flying bison he was steering.

"Geez, Hoshiko!" He exclaimed. "A little louder and you would've woken up the Great Divide."

"Sorry." She huffed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I just had a really bad nightmare."

"What is it with us and nightmares lately?" Sokka complained. "Aang's been having them, and now you. We don't have to brave a storm to help you get over it, do we?"

"First of all." Hoshi argued, pointing a finger at him, "I'm still mad at you for ditching me in that fishing village-"

"We did not-"

"One minute I'm buying supplies for your jerk face and the next, you guys are gone, along with Appa and the fisherman you were talking to." Hoshi reminded him. "You ditched me and I had to sit in the rain for four hours until you finally remembered to pick me up."

"Sorry."

"Apology not accepted." Hoshi grumbled. "And secondly, I had to listen to your crazy rant when you got sick from said storm."

"You could have-"

"And thirdly," Hoshi cut him off, "I'm hungry. You didn't eat all the food, did you?"

"No." He answered. "There's some in my bag."

Hoshi crawled over to it and began munching on jerky and dried fruit. She thought about the events of the last couple of weeks:

A crazy teenager by the name of Jet used her sister and Aang to flood a village full of people, which Sokka and her had seen through the instant they met him. And of course, Katara had fallen for said rebel, which only brought her heartbreak.

They helped two warring families settle their differences after Aang sold them a pack of lies, but not before crossing a huge canyon where food wasn't allowed and she and Aang nearly starved to death while her siblings had snuck food in.

They ran into a storm, where her friends and family ditched her in the rain to solve their problems, and a week later, they all ended up with the crazy flu. Minus Aang, who went missing for almost an entire day trying to find the cure.

Then they ran into a fortuneteller who, not so surprisingly, told Sokka he'd be the cause of his own misfortune, that Aang was suppose to save the world, and Katara would one day marry a powerful bender. Hoshi hadn't participate in the readings because she already knew what her future held.

Through all of that hardship and hope, Hoshi had grown closer to her family, to the point where she actually felt like a family. Katara had stopped giving her those sidelong looks of regret and lost time, and Sokka had stopped his suspicious inquiries about her Fire Nation past. She laughed, joked, played pranks with her siblings like nothing had ever happened. That the war was miles away and that she had grown up with them her entire life. She had been feeling so comfortable…

But those stupid nightmares had to pop up and leave her feeling guilty about her misleading lies and uncomfortable around her siblings. This was just going to get worse, she had to talk to someone.

"Hey, can we land?" Hoshi asked.

"Why?" Sokka asked. "We're making great time."

"I have to use the bathroom." She lied.

"You know what? A break sounds good right about now." Katara agreed. "Let's land."

"Fine, but I'm not stopping for more than five minutes." Sokka said, directing Appa to the shoreline, a forest nearby.

Though she lied about going before, Hoshiko desperately needed to go to the bathroom when they landed. She hurried into the brush, and once she was finished, walked back out onto the beach.

"What the-?" She said, looking around and finding that her companions were no where in sight. "I got ditched again!"

She ran down the shoreline, hoping to find everyone in that direction. When she thought she should turn back, she spotted her family setting up camp near a stranded boat.

"You guys are JERKS!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, right. Hoshi." Sokka said, scratching the back of his head. "I forgot you were using the bathroom."

"You did take a really long time." Katara added.

"Sorry that my bladder wasn't aware of your departure." She grumbled, plopping down in the sand next to Aang. She tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her shins. "Why'd you come all the way out here, anyway?"

"We found one of mom and dad's ships!" Katara beamed.

"Really?" She asked, raising hr head. "Did you find _them_?"

"No…" Katara said, sadly.

"But they were definitely here." Sokka said with determination. "Maybe we can find them tomorrow."

Hoshi nodded and started drawing figures in the sand. "What are they like?"

"Mom and Dad?" Sokka asked.

"Mom is great!" Katara beamed. "She's a healer and the best cook I know. She nice and understanding, you're gonna love her."

"Dad is amazing." Sokka smiled, though it was sad. "He's a great warrior and the really brave. And funny! He's jokes always make me laugh."

Hoshiko smiled as they continued to tell stories, but she felt empty. She wasn't a part of their lives, and if she was, it was minuscule, insignificant. _Worthless child!_ Ursa's angry words sounded in her head.

Aang could sense her discomfort, which mirrored his own, and coughed.

"So, what were your Fire Nation parents like?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Katara said, surprised that she had forgotten about her sister's past. _It must have been hard, listening to us talk about mom and dad like that, _she thought.

"They were…" Hoshi said, brightening up. She chuckled. "A lot like your guys' parents." She smiled and stared at the fire that Sokka had made, the sun retreating behind them and making the pyre seem to glow brighter. "My dad, Lu Ten, was brave and kind. A bit of a goofball, but he was always there for me. He taught me how to play the pipa and erhu and we'd have music night every weekend. He was engaged to Chezka, my mom. She had the prettiest singing voice." Hoshi explained, gesturing with her hands. "She was pretty bad at healing, though. But she made the most delicious food. I should make some for you guys, to show you what Fire nation food…" She looked up into her siblings' faces, only to find hurt and sadness. She bit her bottom lip. She had done the same thing they had done to her; no consideration for the other's feelings.

She gulped and looked down at the fire again. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Katara said, though she wouldn't look up either.

"Hey." Aang said. "I haven't had Water Tribe or Fire Nation food. Would you guys make some for me one day?"

Hoshi chuckled and bumped her shoulder against his. "Sure, Kid. I'll make my famous Dragon Dumplings and Fire Wontons."

"Oh!" Sokka said, his mouth watering. "Katara, can stew some sea prunes!"

"Prunes?" Hoshi and Aang wrinkled their noses.

"They're better than they sound." Katara smiled. "Trust me."

"Then I guess it's settled." Aang smiled. "We'll have a Four Nations Food Day. I can make fruit pies and noodles."

"Stop, guys, you're making me hungry." Sokka said, drooling and rubbing his stomach.

They laughed.

* * *

Hoshiko woke from another nightmare, unable to remember it this time. She yawned and stretched, rubbed her eyes, and was surprised to find her older brother still up.

"Sokka?" She asked, groggy. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just couldn't sleep." He answered with a shrug. After a moment of pause, he asked, "Do you think our dads ever fought each other?"

"What?" Hoshi chuckled. "Why?"

"You said Lu Ten was brave, so he had to have joined the army, right?" Sokka reasoned. "Do you think our dad and Lu Ten ever crossed paths?"

"No, I don't think they did." Hoshi said, scratching the top of her head sleepily. "But they have, I guess. When did your dad eave for the war?"

"Four years ago." He answered. "Why is that important?"

"Because my dad died five years ago." She sighed. "Missed each by a year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sokka said.

"About them not fighting each other or that he died?" Hoshi asked, still half asleep.

"The dying thing." Sokka said, uncomfortable. "Is your foster mom still around?"

"Yeah. She never got to marry him, though." She explained sadly, staring into the ember pile. "He promised to when he came back, but… well, you know."

"That's… really sad." He said.

"Yeah." Hoshi agreed.

They sat and stared at the flames in silent remembrance. Hoshi was about to ask if his parents would recognize her when something behind them moved. Sokka jumped to his feet and Hoshi rolled forward, closer to the water, and raised a stream of the salty liquid.

"Who's there?" Sokka demanded.

Another moment of rustling sand preluded the unmasking of a bandaged Water Tribesman walking toward them.

"Sokka?" The man asked.

"Bato?" Sokka asked in reply.

"Who the what now?" Aang asked, waking up and rubbing his head.

"Friend or foe, Sokka?" Hoshi demanded from her brother, crouching lower to the ground to spring.

"Bato!" Katara cried happily, hurrying to stand.

"Sokka! Katara!" Bato smiled, hugging them both. "It's so good to see you two. You've grown so much."

"I guess he's a friend." Aang shrugged, getting to his feet. Hoshi put the water back and did the same, brushing the sand off her knees. "Hi, I'm Aang." He bowed.

"I'm Hoshi." She introduced, without bowing. "Why-"

The three of them ignored her and Aang.

"Where's dad?" Sokka asked.

"What about mom? Are they here?" Katara inquired.

"No," Bato answered, "they and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now."

A cold wind blew up from the shore and they all shivered.

"Burr!" Bato said, "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside."

He led them back up the hillside.

* * *

Bato of the Southern Water Tribe was living at an abbey where nuns made perfume and ointments that smelled heavenly. He explained that he had been wounded and was forced to stay behind, the sisters caring for him until now. They were introduced to Sister Superior, who was honored to have Aang stay with them. Bato then led them to his lodgings.

"Bato! It looks like home!" Katara exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka marveled.

There was blue and white weapons hanging on the wall, furs covering the floor, and a ramshackle hearth in the middle, with a pot of disgusting looking stew in it.

Hoshi stood close to Aang, who was holding on to Momo with a disconcerted look on his face.

"Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins." He said.

"Or deadly weapons over your head." Hoshi added.

Momo leapt from Aang's arms and inspected the bear rug's open jaw. When it suddenly closed he chittered and crawled back to his master, frightened.

"No way!" Katara happily said as she sat down, looking into the pot and it's revolting brew, "Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself." Bato encouraged.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka remarked, sitting down

"Those are Sokka's favorite food?" Hoshi whispered to Aang, "They look like cabbage slug droppings."

"Katara did say they were better than they looked." Aang suggested.

Hoshi gave him a doubtful look as they sat down to Bato's right at the hearth. Katara poured them bowls and handed it to them. Aang sniffed it and a look of pure disgust washed over his face. Hoshi didn't even attempt to taste it after that, but her siblings were looking expectantly at them, so they had to at least try it.

Hoshi stared down at her bowl, dreading the inevitable. She peeked a glance at Aang, who was doing the same with his food.

"You first, Avatar?" She smiled.

"Oh no, this is your native dish." Aang whispered back. "You first."

"You're supposed to save the world. You first."

"Then at the same time, agreed?" He suggested.

"Fine." She nodded, then gulped. "Bottoms up."

They both took a large swig from their bowl, the contents flooding into their mouths and making them gag. Lowering the bowls, but not swallowing their mouthfuls, Aang nodded in mock delight and Hoshi gave the other three a thumbs up. When their company was satisfied and their backs turned, the two spit out the sea prunes. Aang deposited his into the mouth of the bear rug like a mother hen feeding her chicks, while Hoshi grabbed one of the knapsacks behind her and emptied the terrible tasting meal into it, restringing the top and placing it back where she found it. Even Momo hated the stew.

"Bato," Katara began, "is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?"

"It was your father's idea." Bato explained. "He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did most of the dragging."

"Hey, I ride animals too!" Aang offered, trying to join the conversation, "One time there was this giant eel-"

"So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?" Sokka asked, cutting the young monk off.

"You knew about that?" Bato laughed.

"Everyone does." Katara said.

"What's that story?" Hoshi asked.

"It's a long one, sis, some other time." Sokka dismissed.

She looked at Aang, who wore the same look as her; unwelcome. "Yeah, another time I guess."

They listened to their conversation, growing bored, and Aang stood up to examine one of the headdresses on the wall. Hoshi was the only one who noticed and giggled as she started dancing like an octopus.

"Aang, put that down," Bato chastised softly, finally aware of the Air Nomad's whereabouts, "it's ceremonial and very fragile."

Aang put it back and walked over to the wall by the door to sit. Hoshiko stood and joined him, followed by Momo.

"Hey, Kid." She said, sitting next to him, watching the others tell stories and laugh. "Wanna get out of here and find some real food?"

"Do I." He said, dejected.

"Come on," She said, standing and helping him to his feet, "I think I saw the kitchen on our way here."

* * *

"Thank you, Sister Superior." Hoshi bowed as she closed the door to the kitchen. "We promise to clean up any mess we make." Aang sat at the table by the clay oven, Momo eating a moon peach in the middle of it. "Let's have our own Four Nation Food Day." She suggested, rolling up her sleeves. "I'll make the dumplings and you make the pies."

"On it!" He smiled, opening the food storage to find what he needed.

Hoshi followed him and started pulling spices and dyes off the shelves. They placed their ingredients on the table, which quickly became crowded.

"So," Hoshi said, gathering vegetables and meat to place on the counter next to her, "what's this I hear about you riding a giant eel?"

Aang laughed and told her about his time at Kyoshi Island while he mixed together the ingredients for his pies. Hoshi told him the story of how she first met Zuko as she chopped vegetables, recalling her little black turtle duck with fondness. As the dumplings and pies cooked, they shared their misadventures and pranks from their childhood; how Aang would throw pies at the elders with Gyatso or how Hoshi had once caused a stampede of Komodo rhinos to run through the streets of the capitol.

They laughed together like they were brother and sister, retelling old family memories.

"Here are your vegetarian dumplings." Hoshi said, placing the hot plate in front of him. "I hope you like spicy food."

Aang passed her a set of chopsticks as she sat down with her own plate. "These are delicious!" He marveled.

"I was worried." She chuckled. "They're supposed to be made with Komodo chicken, but I put vegetables and pepper in yours."

"It's amazing!" He smiled, stuffing more into his mouth. "Now I really want to try your Fire Wontons. What did you use for your dumplings?"

"Duck is the closest thing I could find." She answered, then pouted dramatically, "I miss Komodo chicken so much."

Aang laughed. "I hope the fruit pies will make up for that."

"Save dessert for last, Arrow Head." She chuckled. "I want to try some of you esteemed noodles, first."

"Oh! That reminds me." He hurried over to a pot and picked it up with two towels. "They're ready!"

"Hm, looks the wontons are done, too." She said, getting up and scooping the tiny packets of food of the their pot as well.

"Have you ever noticed how dumplings and wontons look exactly alike?" Aang said, pouring two bowls and placing them on the table.

"That's because a wonton is a type of dumpling." Hoshi explained.

"How do you know that?" Aang chuckled.

"I don't play around when it comes to food." She smiled proudly. "Pass me that bowl."

* * *

"That was delicious!" Hoshi groaned happily as she sprawled herself across the bench. "I think I'm in love with Air Nomad food."

"I haven't had Fire Nation cuisine in over a hundred years!" Aang remarked, rubbing his distended belly with a smile on his face.

"We should save some for Sokka and Katara." Hoshi suggested. "They'll want some of your pies. How'd you get it so fluffy?"

"It's all in the wrist." He said, sending a tiny tornado into her face.

She giggled and sat up. "We should do this again."

"Yeah…"

Hoshi paused for a second, thinking about her relationship with her family and Aang.

"You wanna know something?" She said finally. "I feel like your more my family than my actually family."

"Really?" Aang asked, shocked. "I wonder why."

"Maybe I'm an Air Nomad at heart." Hoshi smiled. "What do you think?"

Aang laughed. "Definitely. We should build our own temple."

"That'd be awesome!" She exclaimed. "We could eat just like this every night and fly around on Appa."

"Haha." He smiled. "Katara and Sokka could come with us and we'd be one big happy family."

"Aren't we already?" Hoshi chuckled, then grew serious. "Aren't we?"

Aang sobered, too. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Hearing them talk about their dad with Bato. I felt really left out.

"Same here." Hoshi said. "And that's extra sad because I'm related to them."

"Do you ever think about your old life?" Aang asked.

"All the time." She answered, smiling sadly. "I miss them a lot." She took a deep breath. "But that's why Sokka and Katara were so excited when we found Bato. It reminded them of their families and the good old days."

"Yeah." Aang nodded.

Hoshi paused again, unable to figure out how to approach her next subject. "Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I told you about… you know. Where I grew up?" She asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"It's these nightmares I've been having." She dove in.

"Okay. How do you know the nightmares are connected to your time in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked, leaning forward.

"It's because they show my dad and my aunt." Hoshi explained. "Zuko's mom."

"So why are they giving you nightmares?"

"Because of this guilt that has been building up inside of me for five years and I haven't had anyone to talk to them about." Hoshi ranted, on the verge of tears, "It keeps eating away at me and I can't stop thinking about. Whenever I have free time, it keeps coming back, like a really bad flu." She took a shaky breath. "What I'm trying to tell you is that why Zuko hates me and why I had to leave my home are for the same reason. It's because I-"

Sokka burst into the room, startling both of them and causing Momo to fall off the table in surprise. "Guys! Great news! Bato just got word from our dad!"

Aang and Hoshi looked at each other in worry, then back at Sokka.

"Does this mean you and Katara are leaving?" Aang asked.

Sokka's shoulders went slack and he straightened. "Um, I didn't really think about it."

"Well then, find out!" Hoshi exclaimed, rising to her feet. "Where's Katara?"

"Somewhere behind me." He answered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

The two raced out into the courtyard where Katara was excitedly talking to Bato.

"Katara!" Hoshi ran up to her. "Did you really get news from your dad? Are you and Sokka going to leave?"

"Yes, isn't it exciting?" Katara exclaimed happily. "We haven't seen him in two years!"

"So you're really leaving." Aang said, frowning.

Katara frowned as well. "I don't know."

"Then, um…" Hoshi said, feeling strangely exposed. "Let's talk about it more in the morning. After we've eaten and had a good night's sleep."

Katara nodded and they all went back to Bato's room to sleep.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Hoshi and Aang sat together in the middle of the courtyard on a bench. Neither had a goodnight's sleep or felt hungry. They had worried to much about what the message from Hakoda, Hoshi's birth father, might bring.

"I don't want them to leave." Aang said, creating and dispersing air marbles.

"Neither do I." Hoshi said sadly. "But they haven't seen their dad in two years. Who are we to tell them they can't go?"

"I know." Aang said sadly. "I just wish they could stay."

"Hey," Sokka walked over with a smile on his face, Katara in tow, "you two look positively energetic!"

They both carried traveling bags.

"Yeah, we're overflowing with excitement." Hoshi grumbled.

"Come on, cheer up." Katara said.

"Are you staying?" Aang asked.

Katara looked at him with a sad expression.

"Then I hope you have a safe journey." Aang said, getting up to hug her. "I hope your mom and dad are okay."

Hoshi stood as well and hugged her brother, which confused him. "Wait, aren't you coming with, Hoshiko?"

"No." She answered. "I'm going to the North Pole with Aang."

"Why?" Katara asked, "Don' you want to see mom and dad, too?"

"I don't know them like you do." She answered sadly. "And besides, who's going to keep Aang on course?" She put her arm around his shoulder. "He'd be hopeless without a seasoned navigator like myself."

They smiled sadly at the Water Tribe siblings, hiding their true emotions under a mask.

"Okay." Katara said, "I guess this is goodbye, then."

They hugged one last time, then parted ways to pack for their separate journeys. Hoshi and Aang still hadn't given them the food from last night, having forgotten, and Hoshi saw no point in giving them the small meals now. She was sure Aang would give it to them, anyway.

When she had finished packing, she walked down to the beach to secure her things in Appa's saddle. The walk was long and if gave her too much time to think about her place in the universe. _I don't belong in the Water Tribe, I'm an enemy of the Fire Nation, and the Earth Kingdom doesn't seem too eager to accept me._

She sighed out loud. "I don't have a home."

She continued down the dirt path and further still, as it gradually turned to sand. Aang was waiting, Momo on his shoulders, for her.

"I kinda don't want to leave." She said as she climbed into the saddle.

"I know." Aang agreed. "But it's just us now."

"Avatar!" Sister Superior shouted, running down the hillside. "You must leave!"

"Does no one want us around?" Hoshi exclaimed bitterly.

"No, it's not that." She explained. "Some people came to the abbey looking for you."

"People?" Aang asked, sharing a worried look with Hoshi. "Who?"

"A rude woman with a horrible monster." The Sister told them. "And a boy with a scar on his face."

"Zuko!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"How'd they find us?" Aang asked his companion.

"The beast was sniffing a necklace."

"Necklace?" Hoshi asked, perplexed, brushing her own necklace lightly.

"Katara!" Aang gasped.

"Katara's necklace?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah, her mom's." Aang explained, "She lost it when we saved some earthbenders awhile back."

"But if they're using the Katara's necklace, wouldn't that mean…" She took in a sharp breath. "We need to find them."

"I have a better idea." Aang said, grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the abbey.

* * *

The plan was set, but Hoshi had little faith in it. _It shouldn't even be called a plan,_ she thought, _it's a hunch and a first move._ But she couldn't deny that it was better than what she had wanted to do, which was something Sokka would have done: charged into battle head first and probably get them all captured.

"The beast the Sister mentioned is more than likely a shirshu." Hoshi explained. "I've never seen one, but I read that their tongues can paralyze you."

"That's good to know." Aang said as he glided over the monastery, Hoshi clutching for dear life on the other side of the glider. "You sure you want to…"

"Yeah." Hoshi nodded. "I'm heavier than you, anyway."

He snickered.

"I'm not _fat_." She squeaked. "I'm taller and more muscular than you. That's where the extra weight comes from."

"You sure it wasn't the extra bowl of noodles you had?" Aang jibbed.

"Do not make me force you to land this thing." Hoshi threatened goodheartedly.

He smiled as Hoshi spotted the bounty hunter and the Fire Nation prince entering the courtyard. They carried two bodies wearing blue behind the saddle.

"Oh, no!" Hoshi gasped. "They have Sokka and Katara!"

"Should we-?"

"No! Stick to the plan!" Hoshi said quickly. "It's the only way we're getting them out of there."

Aang took a deep breath. "Ready? On three…"

"One…" Hoshi took a deep breath, "Two… Three!" She hissed, signaling for Aang to dive toward their adversaries.

The shirshu, which didn't have any eyes, sensed them coming and attempted to strike them wit hit's tongue. Aang dodged, banking to the right, and Hoshi flipped forward, round-house kicking the woman in front and forcing the other passengers to slide off the animal. The mass of people tumbled to the ground in a heap of flailing limbs and rolled to the ground quite ungracefully.

Hoshi slid away from the other, the force of the slingshot with Aang sending her a good distance. It unfortunately, when coupled with her sloppily-formed kick, had sprained her ankle. She struggled to stand, hopping on one foot and hissing in pain.

Zuko, who had recovered quickly, used the opportunity to send a fireball at her. Time slowed down for Hoshiko, as she watched her fast approaching end hurtle towards her. She heard Katara and Sokka yell her name, as well as the sound of wind rushing past her. She only caught a glimpse of the young airbender from the corner of her eye, the heat of the fireball causing her cheek to lightly sweat.

Then she was suddenly on the other side of the courtyard, the fireball striking the wall to her right. Aang placed her cautiously on the ground and she hopped on one foot, gaining her balance once again.

"Thanks, buddy." She nodded to him, her heart still bounding from the ordeal.

"No problem." He said, breathless himself.

She was about to ask how he did that when she noticed the shirshu. She tackled the Avatar behind a rack of large jars of perfume as it whipped it's tongue at them. They barely escaped the oddly spiked muscle.

Aang and Hoshi huddled behind the jars, taking the chance to breath.

"We even?" Hoshi asked, hyperventilating.

"Yep." Aang nodded, gulping in air. "How'd it know where we were? It doesn't even have eyes!"

"I would assume it's using smell. I think that's how it tracked Katara down." Hoshi said.

"You'd be correct." Sokka replied as a few of the sisters dragged them out of harm's way. "It's tongue can-"

"Paralyze." They both answered.

"Well, aren't you to perceptive." Sokka grumbled.

"I'll get the shirshu, you get the firebender?" Hoshi asked Aang.

"Sure." He replied. "Good luck."

"You too." Hoshi said, then they both ran out at opposite ends, crossing each other.

Hoshi ran around the shirshu as fast as she could with her injured ankle sending excruciating pain up her leg. She blocked it out to the best of her abilities and dove behind another rack of perfumes. Using the wall she was so snugly tucked between as a foundation, she pushed against it to topple the jars over, spilling the fragrant perfume across the courtyard. The shirshu's senses were over loaded and it became confused.

Bending the liquid perfume, she sent a tidal wave of oil onto the beast, then froze a stream upward and vaulted onto it's head. She cringed slightly as she roughly landed, straddling the shirshu, and grabbed onto it's ears. Tugging hard, the animal cried out and thrashed, flicking it's tongue haphazardly in an attempt to throw her off.

"This is almost like hog monkey riding!" Hoshi yelled happily.

Her entertainment was cut short as the bounty woman latched her whip onto a substantial lock of her hair, pulling her off her mount.

"No one touches my shirshu." She growled as she placed a heavy boot onto Hoshi stomach.

"No touches my family!" Hoshi groaned, send multiple jets of perfume at her face.

The bounty hunter was pushed back far enough for Hoshi to freeze her feet in place, then ran up to her, keeping a safe distance. Turning around to face the befuddled shirshu, Hoshi gave the woman one last smirk before whistling. As she expected, the shirshu lashed out it's tongue and struck it's master, Hoshi having ducked to safety.

The woman slumped to the ground, paralyzed but able to glare at her and shout curses at Hoshi.

"Don't mess with the Water Tribe." Hoshi smirked, then ran over to where her siblings were.

"Sokka! Katara! You guys came back!" She cried happily.

"We couldn't leave you and Aang." Katara said, still paralyzed.

"We're happy you did!" Aang yelled from the roof above them. "Not so happy about who you brought with, though."

He barely deflected a wave of fire.

"Need help, Aang?" Hoshi called.

"It would be appreciated!" He yelled back.

Hoshi replied back by wrapping a watery projection of her arm around Zuko and pulling him off the roof and slamming him down next to the well. Aang jumped down next to her and they both took defensive stances. Zuko sprung back to his feet and glared at them, taking an offensive stance.

"I've been searching for you, peasant." Zuko growled.

"I know." Hoshi said, solemnly.

He roared as he sent a fireball at them. Hoshi tucked, sliding one foot forward and bending the other back, three blunted ice pillars jutting out at the Prince, while Aang created a shield of wind for their friends behind them. Sparing no breath, Hoshi sprinted toward Zuko and jumped, spinning in the air, gathering water, and directing it into his side to disorient him.

He stumbled and grabbed the well to balance himself, then kicked a whip of flame at her. She extinguished it and split the tower of water in half, sending each part on either side of her. Aang ran up her back and used a downward gust of wind to push Zuko further back.

"He's got Katara's necklace." Aang whispered.

"Then let's get it back." Hoshi whispered back.

She froze the perfume around Zuko's feet and ran at him. He, however, melted the ice. The Water Tribe girl was pushed back with an intense fire, but Aang made up for lost ground. He swiped and landed behind the firebender, reaching for the necklace. Zuko would not as easily relinquish his leverage to the boy.

The duo kicked, bended both water and air, furiously trying to reclaim their companion's property. Zuko and Aang somehow managed to rip the wooden hut on the well from it's mooring and battled along it's stone rim, Hoshi running around them to try and catch the blue fabric of the Water Tribe choker. Whenever she got close, however, the fallen Prince would lash out a small warning flame at her.

"Almost…" She huffed, reaching carefully but swiftly.

"RAAAR!" Zuko roared, , whirling around and sending her squealing back.

Aang kicked the Prince's butt and jumped straight into the air in one fluid motion, the necklace on his toe. He grabbed it in midair, twisting his body, and dove into the borehole. Zuko turned to shoot flames into it, which would have incinerated the poor trapped soul if Hoshi hadn't pushed him over and jumped onto the rim herself.

"You leave him alone!" She shouted, defiant.

"Make me!" Zuko retorted childishly.

They began an intricate, deadly dance, attempting to strike the other at their weak points with open palms. And by doing this, they kept the other from falling in after the Avatar, each one as balanced as the other.

"Why are you doing this?" Hoshi demanded.

"Why did you leave?" Zuko snapped back.

"I had to!" Hoshi angrily answered.

"And I have to capture the Avatar." He shot back. "Stay out of my way!"

"I have to protect him!" She argued. "So _you_ stay out of _mine_!"

Hoshi struck his chest with her wounded leg and cringed as he wrapped his hands tightly around her ankle like a vice.

"You could have said goodbye." He said softly, hurt.

Her eyes glared sadly. "I sent a messenger hawk." She struggled against his hold on her damaged ankle, fighting the urge to cry in pain. "And what was sent back? The burnt remains of our favorite novel with a note that said you hated me."

"You left in the middle of the night!" Zuko exclaimed defensively.

Hoshi glare at him vengefully, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "And you-"

A massive jet of water rose out of the well, engulfing both of them and, quite literally, drowning out Hoshi's last words. Water forced it's way into their mouths and noses, the force of the geyser propelling them into the air. In a half daze, Hoshi looked at the Prince and saw the boy from her childhood, smiling and laughing, the scar washing away with the water. She smiled to herself, even when the scar came back to his features, because he looked peaceful.

She fell apart from him, the trajectory of their dissent forming a gap. Aang caught her before she hit the ground with a cushion of air. Zuko landed with a thud into the puddle that was the courtyard.

"How's your ankle?" Aang asked, sitting against the well and surveying the aftermath.

Hoshi scooted beside him and looked out at the courtyard. The shirshu had passed out from it's rampage, the sensory overload too much for it, June was still paralyzed, but she had stopped shouting profanities for the moment, Katara and Sokka had regained some of their mobility and were walking unsteadily toward them, and Zuko laid passed out next to them.

"Fine, considering." Hoshi huffed. "I can't really feel it since I still have water coming out of my nose."

Aang chuckled. "We should probably leave."

Hoshi nodded and scanned the abbey until her eyes fell on the one person she was looking for. "Give me a minute."

"Sure." Aang agreed, then jerked his head at Zuko. "What should we do with him?"

"I'll take care of it." She rose and curled ice over the Prince's body in an intricate sculpture of twists and spirals. Then she hopped over to Iroh, sitting on a bench serenely. "You didn't fight?" She asked when she got closer.

"I was confident that Zuko and June could handle themselves against the Avatar." Iroh said, then chuckled. "It appears I was wrong."

"You're not gonna fight now?"

"I see no point. You have already won this battle." Iroh explained. "Though I doubt my nephew will see it in the same way."

Hoshi stroked her chin, then encased her grandfather in an iceberg, leaving his arms and head untouched. She smiled, "Now you have an alibi."

"Thank you, Hoshi." Iroh laughed. "I nearly forgot your quick wit."

"I have not forgot your love of tea." Hoshi smiled, then hopped over to the kitchen and quickly threw some leaves into a pot and stirred. She brought it and a single cup outside to him. "I didn't have time to heat it." She explained, setting the pot next to him and placing the cup into his palm.

"That's alright. I can heat it myself." He nodded, breathing slowly. Steam rose from the porcelain demitasse. He took a sip and smiled, then grew thoughtful. "You should leave before Zuko wakes up."

"I know." Hoshi nodded sadly. She hugged his iceberg, "Goodbye, Grandfather." Then she limped back over to her friends and Appa.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Hoshi said, climbing, cautious of her ankle, onto the bison's back.

The rest followed and they were soon in the air. Hoshi watched Zuko and Iroh's forms grew smaller and smaller.


	10. Consumed by Flames

**Goodness, how long has it been since I uploaded?**

**Anyway, tried some new things out. First person flashback and story-telling like a Brother Grimm. Please tell me if they suck or not, so I know for future reference.**

**Read and enjoy. Comment, if you please.**

**Consumed by Flames**

Katara had been overjoyed when Aang gave her back her necklace, even now, days after the incident at the abbey, she would thank him and touch the pendant to remind herself that it was there.

Hoshi was growing tired of the constant reminder of the abbey and her brush with her past.

"Can we move on to another topic now?" She would say. "You're boring me."

Aang had attempted to revitalize the talk they shred in the kitchen, but Hoshi was too afraid that Sokka, who had rekindle his thirst for knowledge of her past, would overhear, as he narrowly did before. She sat on the saddle and passed the time playing a game of Pai Sho against herself or learning how to use the small loom she bought on a whim in an Earth Kingdom town they had stopped at. She wanted to make Katara something, as an act of sisterly love, but nothing seemed to turn out the way she wanted it to.

"Why are you so fixed on this?" Sokka asked, lounging across from her. "You're obviously horrible at it."

"Thank you, Sokka." She grumbled. "I had no idea I was so lousy at the loom." She took a deep breath. "I use to make things for my cousins all the time. It's how I show affection, I guess."

"Cousins?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "I had two cousins, Zu Zu and his younger sister, Zulie." She gave Aang a knowing glance, which he smiled at. "Zulie was my age, but my exact opposite."

"What did you make them?" Katara asked. "They sound adorable."

"I think they'd hit you for calling them _adorable_." Hoshi chuckled. "But I used to make them little trinkets, like flower arrangements or metal hair ornaments."

"Metal hair ornaments?" Sokka asked. "Did you live in a forge?"

"No, but the local blacksmith would help me if I told what I was looking for." Hoshi said. "He was a nice man."

"So why are you trying to make something with the loom?" Katara asked. "Any of us would be happy with a bouquet."

"Speak for yourself, Katara." Sokka retorted.

"Well, it's kind of childish, but…" She sighed. "I didn't want to give you things I gave my Fire Nation family. I wanted to try to make new things because you're my Water Tribe and Air Nomad family."

"You can't have more than one family." Katara laughed.

"Why not?" Hoshi asked.

"Because family is suppose to be whole." Her twin explained.

Hoshi thought about the statement for a few moments. "But… my families are as different as the seasons. Aang is my best friend, but he's still my family. My Fire family is definitely unrelated to us, but they're as much as part of who I am as you are."

"Hm." Katara hummed thoughtfully.

"Eh, whatever." Sokka said, going back to watching the clouds. "Family is family."

Hoshi was still confused on the matter.

"So what are you trying to make?" Aang asked, sitting on Appa's massive head.

"I was trying to make story blanket." Hoshi sighed, defeated.

"A what?" Sokka laughed.

"Sokka." Katara chastised.

"A story blanket." Hoshi said. "I read in a book that the Water Tribe weaves blankets for their babies or tapestries for their huts. In the Fire Nation, my dad and grandfather would read me stories about everything, and one was about the moon." She smiled. "I wanted to combine the two. A story blanket!"

"Oh!" Katara smiled. "That's sounds interesting."

"What was this story about the moon?" Sokka asked.

"It was my favorite!" Hoshi beamed. "It was about the moon spirit and her daughter, the stars. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure!" Aang said, airbending himself over to sit in the circle that Katara and Sokka had formed around her.

"Okay," Hoshi cleared her throat, "it starts, like this…"

* * *

Long ago, when the spirits were young and the world yet formed, the Moon gave birth to a daughter. This baby, even while breathing in the first essences of life, had eyes that shone with a brilliance only outmatched by the Sun. The Great Spirit himself marveled at the twinkle they held.

"She will be a beauty when she is older." The Moon whispered, her glowing white hair enveloping her baby and cradling it.

And her words were true, for as the child grew she became more beautiful with each passing year. So beautiful that the son of the Sun Spirit fell in love with her.

When he first laid eyes on her, he had been hunting for a feast he's father was preparing and she had been in a field of moon flowers, picking them for her mother. A twig had snapped beneath his foot and frightened her.

"Be not afraid, I am only passing through." The son held up his hands. "I wish no harm upon you."

"I know." The daughter smiled. "I was only frightened of the sound."

The son walked closer and sat with daughter of the Moon. "May I ask your name?"

She laughed, the sound filling the son's heart with a new feeling. "I have no name to give you."

"Then shall I give you one." The son proclaimed. "From this day forth, you will be named Star, in honor of your eyes."

The daughter of the Moon smiled, for she like her new name, and asked the son, "What may I call you?"

"I am Ming, third son of the Day." he replied.

She nodded, then Prince Ming left.

They did not see each other for a very long time, but neither forgot the other. When it came time for Star to be wed, she had many suitors, Prince Ming among them.

Now, the Moon Spirit had set up a challenge for the suitors, to find the best among them. They were put in a dark maze and instructed to find their way out. None of the men could find their way out of the maze, but Prince Ming was able to navigate to the end. The Moon Spirit was so impressed, she gave him her daughter's hand in marriage.

At the wedding, when the vows were said and the two lovers became husband and wife, the Moon asked Ming how he solved her puzzle.

He looked at his newly wed lovingly and answered, "I heard her heart beating, and I followed it."

* * *

"...and that is how the Northern Star came to guide ships at night." Hoshi finished. "And all the stars up there now are the souls of those she guided to the spirit world."

"That story gave me the cooties." Sokka grumbled.

"Shut up, Sokka." Hoshi pointedly put her knuckles on her hip. "I didn't say it was a 'hero eats meat all day and never gets a girlfriend' story."

Katara and Aang laughed and Sokka pouted.

"It still could have been better." He grumbled. "Maybe a fight or two, not some hippy dip love story."

"You don't have a lot of ex-girlfriends, do you?" Hoshi asked.

"No. Why?" Sokka asked, suspicious.

"No reason." Hoshi chuckled, going back to her loom practice.

They landed near a Fire Nation colony, which was celebrating some sort of festival.

"Is it some kind of National Holiday in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked, looking down at the village from the cliff they stood on.

"It's Fire Days!" Hoshi squealed, excited. "Because the colonies are so far from home, they have a day just to remember!" She started dancing, hopping from one foot to the other. "Can we go? Can we go? Pretty pretty please?"

"Wow, you're really excited about this." Katara commented.

"I've only been to one Fire Day Festival in my life and that was when I first left home." Hoshi explained. "Can we _please_ go?"

"Sounds dangerous." Sokka said slowly.

"Sounds fun!" Aang exclaimed, almost as excited as Hoshi was.

"I can introduce you guys to fire flakes!" Hoshi bribed. "They're tiny bits of baked, meaty goodness."

"And you can learn more about the Fire Nation." Aang chimed in.

"Hm… maybe we should check it out." Sokka succumbed. "But only for a few minutes."

"Yes!" Hoshi and Aang cheered, giving each other a high-five.

"Well, haven't you two become the best of buddies." Sokka said sarcastically.

"You kidding?" Aang asked.

"He's my pal from another gal." Hoshi said, putting Aang in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"The Momo to my Appa." Aang laughed as she gave him a noogie.

"The Hakoda to your Bato?" Katara laughed.

"Partners in crime from another time." Sokka said, joining the fun.

"BFFs!" Hoshi exclaimed, letting Aang go.

"Bender Friends Forever!" Aang cheered.

"Okay, enough." Katara said. "If we're going to a Fire Nation Festival, we'll have to blend in."

"And I have just the thing!" Hoshi smiled.

She ran over to her things and rummaged around in the bigger of her two bags, pulling out a swatch of dark red fabric.

"It's an old Fire Nation cloak I kept." Hoshi smiled. "I think I have a shorter one, if someone wants to use it."

"Sokka and I have our own parkas." Katara politely declined. "I'm sure Aang can use it."

"That's alright. I can blend in pretty well." Aang said, his red hood over his head.

Katara and Hoshi started to snicker, holding their hands in front of their mouths and leaning toward each other. Sokka was not as amused.

"It's like you're a whole different person." He sarcastically remarked.

"Huh. Maybe I should borrow that cloak, Hoshi." Aang said, embarrassed but smiling.

She nodded and passed the other one to the Avatar. When they were set, their hoods up and covering their identities, they walked down to the festival.

Everyone at the festival was wearing a mask or dressed in costume, putting the four friends out of place.

"I think we're gonna need better disguises." Sokka said.

"Where did everyone get those masks?" Katara asked.

"Over there." Hoshi pointed to a stall selling 'genuine' Fire Day Festival masks.

The four hurried over a bought a set. Aang put on the sad faced one, Sokka, the happy faced, Katara chose the woman's, and Hoshi decided on the dragon mask.

"Grrr!" She growled at katara, who laughed.

They both turned to Sokka and Aang, then Hoshi took Aang's mask off and Katara took Sokka's from him. They switched the mask, the sad on their brother, the happy on the airbending monk.

"Much better." Hoshi nodded.

"Now let's find some food." Sokka whined, walking down the brightly lit street.

"I think I saw a stall over here!" Hoshi said, threading her arm through his and dragging him over to the stall. "Two flaming fire flakes, please."

"Here you go, that'll be four copper pieces." The vendor said, holding out his hand.

Hoshi paid him and handed one of the food bags to her brother. "Careful, they're spicy."

"I've had spicy before." He said nonchalantly, throwing some into his mouth. A moment later, his face turned red and he gasped, "Hot! Hot!"

"Oh, 'flaming fire flakes' hot?" Katara said sarcastically. "What do you know."

The continued to walk through the streets, Hoshi reveling in the opportunity to feel home again. They watched a firebender's performance, a troupe of jugglers toss flaming objects into the air, and a rather depressing puppet show about the Fire Lord defeating the Avatar. After the puppet show, Sokka opted that they get back to their camp.

On the way back, they passed a messenger board filled with wanted posters. Aang stopped and ran over to it, pulling off a poster.

"Look! It's me!" He smiled, holding up his wanted sign.

"That's not a good thing!" Sokka exclaimed. "We probably shouldn't stay any longer now."

"Hey." Katara said, marveling at a poster from the adjacent side. "Is this me?"

Sokka and Aang ran around the other side, the Water Tribe boy ripping off the poster to examine it more closely. Hoshi felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"No, this is Hoshi!" He exclaimed, looking back at her. "Why do you have a wanted poster!"

"All it says is 'Hoshiko, wanted for crimes against the royal family, including theft and murder. Criminal is extremely dangerous. Do not approach directly'." Katara said, puzzled.

"You're a criminal!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, I think you should keep your voice down." Aang said, looking around them. A crowd was beginning to gather.

"Not until she answers my quest-"

Hoshi slapped a hand over her brother's mouth and glared at him. "Stop. Talking."

He glared at her with both disbelief and fear.

"Hey…" One of the onlookers said, squinting at Hoshi. "You're that rogue waterbender! The Ice Queen!"

"The Ice Queen?" Another festival goers gasped. "And isn't that the Avatar?"

"GUARDS!" Someone yelled. "GUARDS!"

"Nice going, Sokka." Aang hissed, running into one of the alleys.

"Yeah, Big Brother." Hoshi grumbled, running after Aang, "Great job."

They ran as soldiers approached, ready for a fight. They slipped through alleys and behind buildings until they finally came to a wall. A dead end, there was no where to turn but back, which was quickly blocked by the guards.

"Aang?" Katara hissed. "Now would be a great time to do some airbending."

"Halt!" One of the guards yelled.

"Back off!" Hoshi shouted, then created a sudden, explosive fog around them, filling the alleyway. It gave Aang just what he needed to help them escape.

"I want answers, woman!" Sokka annoying shouted as the returned to their campsite. "What is with this poster? What did you do?"

"Sokka." Hoshi said, spinning around sharply, "Drop it. I'm a wanted criminal. Just like Aang is. I'm not saying anything else on the matter."

"Oh yes you are!" Sokka argued. "What really happened in the Fire Nation? Were you even adopted? Or did they just turn you into some sort of assassin?" He gasped. "You've been trying to get close to Aang so you can take him to the Fire Lord!"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Hoshi asked. "If I was an assassin, why haven't I done anything yet?"

"You've been waiting for the right time to strike. Like a armadillo lion." Sokka said ominously, pointing a finger at her.

She grabbed it and twisted it back. "I've had plenty opportunities, _brother_. And, may I remind you, that I saved your butts tons of times in the past. AND those guards were after me as well as Aang, no thanks to you."

"Okay, so you're not an assassin." Katara said, tying to bring reason back to her siblings. "Then why is there a bounty on your head?"

"They think I did something, but I'm innocent." Hoshi said. "That's why I had to flee."

She gave a quick glance to Aang, who was trying very hard not to give away what he knew about her.

"Fine, what did you supposedly do?" Sokka demanded.

"You read the poster." Hoshi grumbled. "Figure it out for yourself."

"All it said was you killed someone and stole something." Sokka complained. "That's not a lot to go on."

"Good!" Hoshi snapped back. "Now _please,_ can we talk about something else?" Sokka crossed his arms and no one said anything. Hoshi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Aang? Find anything useful from the festival about firebending?"

"I really wanna know how that performing did that one trick. With the dragon." Aang said, excited. "But how do you even make fire?"

"Sounds like you need a master." Katara said.

"Sounds like he needs to learn the other elements first." Hoshi objected. "There's an Avatar cycle for a reason. You need to master water and earth before fire, Aang."

"That sounds reasonable." Sokka said. "I don't really want to go looking for a firebender, either."

"Maybe Hoshi's right." Katara said. "Let's get to the North first, then we'll worry about the other elements."

"And let's leave tomorrow." Sokka said, laying out his sleeping bag. "I'm beat."

They all agreed to resume their journey to the North tomorrow morning, after they had a good night's sleep.

Hoshiko stared at the night sky above. Sokka wouldn't trust her if she told him the truth. She was surprised he even trusted her now, knowing she was raised in the Fire Nation. She wouldn't be able to take it if her family hated her, not again.

She needed to talk to Aang, he was the only one who would understand. She crept over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Huh?" He asked groggily.

"Aang, I need to talk to you." She whispered. "It's important."

"Hm, okay." He said, sleepily rising to his feet.

She looped her arm through his and marched into the woods, where they could speak in private. They kept walking in silence until Hoshi finally spoke up at the riverbed.

"Aang." She sighed. "I can't take it anymore. This web of lies I've spun myself into."

"Then why don't you just tell Sokka and Katara what's going on?" Aang asked. "Why didn't you do that from the start?"

"Because I'm afraid." Hoshi said, walking along the bank in a frenzied panic. "If they knew the real me, they'd shun me."

"You wouldn't know until you tried." Aang argued, following her deeper into the unknown wood. "They were pretty understanding when I told them I was the Avatar."

"That is different and you know it!" Hoshi vehemently pointed out, whirling around on him. "You're secret was good. Mine is rotten to the core."

"So what if you were raised alongside Zuko?" Aang said. "Why would that matter?"

"They'll think I'm a spy for him." Hoshi said. "Sokka already thinks I'm an assassin."

"He's just confused." Aang said. "You should tell them the truth. I know and I trust you."

"How can you say that?" Hoshi demanded. "You don't even know why I was kicked out, or why I have a wanted poster."

"Then tell me." Aang said. "No matter what you say, you're still my best friend."

"Even if I killed someone?" Hoshi asked quietly.

Aang's face paled. "You killed someone?"

"No!" Hoshi exclaimed. "I was accused of it, though."

"Then why would you say that?" Aang asked, relieved but annoyed. "Don't ominously say stuff that isn't true!"

"Sorry!" Hoshi interjected. "I just wanted to give you the rumor."

"Well, tell me what really happened." Aang said. "Why were kicked out of the Fire Nation? What does it have to do with Zuko's mom? And why are you wanted for murder and theft?"

Hoshi took a deep breath and sat down. "It's a long story."

"That's okay." Aang shrugged. "You're other story was long, too."

She chuckled. "Mine doesn't have such a happy ending."

"Your story hasn't ended yet." Aang smiled.

Hoshi smiled back. "You and Katara would be perfect for each other." She laughed when he blushed. "You're both so optimistic, it makes me believe we'll actually win this war."

"You're avoiding the subject." Aang sang, still red.

"Fine, fine." Hoshi chuckled. "It started when I was nine…"

* * *

I was playing by myself next to my favorite fountain, making ice sculptures of Zuko, Azula, and Lu Ten for practice, when one of Ozai's private students, he wasn't happy with just one prodigy at his disposal, ran over to me. Her name was Kaze and she wasn't my biggest fan. We had sparred together at school and I always lost to her ruthlessness. Azula would always fight her after school for me, though.

"Water Tribe," Kaze said with a flat tone, "your aunt wants me to tell you that your grandfather sent something."

"Really?" I beamed. "What is it?"

"How should I know, frog face?" She snapped. "I'm not Iroh's burden."

I frowned at her and ran over to foyer, where Ursa always read the family mail. Zuko and Azula were already there, waiting for me.

"About time." Azula grumbled. I hit upside the head softly and we laughed.

"What did Iroh send?" I asked, sitting in front of Ursa.

"He sent a letter and some gifts." She smiled down at me.

She read the letter out loud and we laughed when Iroh had made a joke. I was happy that he and Lu Ten were doing well and had broken through the first wall of the Impenetrable City. When Ursa neared the end of the note, it described the gifts he had sent.

Zuko was given a dagger and Azula had a new doll, much to her disgust. I was given an Earth Kingdom hairpiece, which I still own. Zuko started playing soldier almost immediately, and Azula just stared at her doll.

"Don't you like your gift, Zulie?" I asked.

"I'm not a… doll person." She frowned.

"So? You can still play Conquer the Kingdom with her." I suggested. "She can be the Earth Queen."

"Hm." Azula smiled. "That's a good idea. Want to play with me?"

"Sure." I smiled, then frowned. "But I'm not being the enemy soldier this time."

"Fine, fine. I can be Uncle Iroh and you can be my army." She smiled.

"Okay!" I said, getting to my feet. "Wanna play with us, Zuko?"

"Ugh, no." He grumbled. "It's bad enough that I have to stay up at night to read to you."

"You haven't had to read to me in years!" I protested. "And besides, you like when I read the Dragon and the Princess to you."

"Do not!"

"Do, too!" I said, making a face at him.

"Hoshi, hurry up." Azula whined from the doorway.

I gave one last silly face to Zuko, then the two of us raced out into the courtyard to play. We didn't get very far before Kaze found us, a smug grin on her face.

"Your uncle sure is taking a long time to conquer Ba Sing Se." She said, leaning against a pillar. "Makes me wonder whose side he's on."

"You can shut your face, Kaze." Azula snapped. "Ba Sing Se is a well fortified city. Uncle Iroh already a legend for breaking through the first wall."

"That might be so." Kaze grinned, walking toward us. "But it's taken him two years. Wouldn't it just be awful if he died before he reached his goal?"

"Say one more word like that and I'll freeze you to the roof!" I exclaimed. "Iroh is strong and healthy. He won't be killed."

"Oh, but what if he was." Kaze crookedly smiled. "Then Ozai would be Fire Lord. I think he'd make a much better ruler than your crazy uncle."

I had punched her in the face after that comment. Her nose started bleeding and she screamed in anger and kicked me to the ground. I would have been flame boiled if Azula hadn't run in to block her fist.

"Leave now and I won't tell my grandfather about what you said." Azula said, standing between me and her.

Kaze held her nose, but glared daggers at me. "This isn't over, foreigner." She spat, then fled.

"What's going on?" Zuko demanded as he ran out. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Azula said, a hand on her hip.

"Iroh isn't gonna die, is he?" I had asked on the verge of tears. "He and Lu Ten'll come back, right?"

"Are you stupid?" Zuko asked, sitting next to me. "Of course they'll come back."

I nodded and sniffled, thinking about what Kaze had said.

It was a few weeks later that I learned that my dad had died. I had never cried so much. Iroh sent word that he would be returning soon, having given up on conquering the Unconquerable.

The real trouble started when Ozai had his family visit his father, Fire Lord Azulon, in an attempt to usurp the throne from my granddad. I didn't now what was happening until one of my maids told me about the meeting. I was so angry that I marched down there while Ozai was still speaking with his father.

"You dare to barge in here unannounced?" Ozai had spat.

"You dare to take the throne from my granddad?" I spat back, blind with rage. "Do you think Iroh can't rule because he has no heir? Because you're wrong!"

"How dare you-"

"Let the girl speak, Ozai." Azulon had said. "She makes an excellent point in the matter." He turned his hooded eyes to me. "Continue, child."

"Iroh may have lost his son." I said, trying not to choke. "But he still has an heir. _Me_."

"You?" Ozai hissed. "You can't proceed to the throne. You're not of blood!"

"I may not be of blood, but I am adopted." I argued. "When it comes time for Iroh to step down, I will marry one of the royals."

"Marry one of the royals?" Azulon asked. "You mean Ozai's son?"

"If Zuko's the next in line, then yes." I replied. "Iroh will rule after you and his nephew will rule after him."

"That's not possible!" Ozai spat, angry and unbelieving.

"It is, Ozai." Azulon said. "And it is a fine arrangement. I accept your proposal, little one."

"But father-"

"I have spoken!" Azulon boomed. "Hoshiko will marry your son when the time comes. As long as she stays faithful to the Fire Nation and Iroh has an heir, you will not rule."

Ozai had stormed out while I bowed to Azulon, thankful that my grandfather would receive his rightful place and Ozai wouldn't rule.

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me you were suppose to marry Zuko?" Aang asked, dumbstruck. "And he was okay with that?"

"Well, I never got to tell him." Hoshiko said, blushing.

"But you wanted to marry him." Aang said, seeing right through her mask. "You love Zuko!"

"So what if I do?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You love my sister."

Aang blushed. "Alright, you got me there."

"Can I finish my story?" Hoshi asked, eager for another topic.

"Yeah." Aang nodded. "So Azulon agreed to let Iroh take the throne if you married Zuko. Everything was fixed."

"Exactly." Hoshi nodded. "But it didn't stay that way for long…"

* * *

I had the perfect opportunity to tell Zuko about the deal I made with his grandfather and about my own feelings. Every night, we'd sneak into the royal library and pick a story. Our favorite was the tale of Archer and the Moon Goddess. It was a romantic story, but we always laughed at it because of how silly it sounded to us.

I went there that night to tell him, but couldn't find the courage, so we spent the night reading ghost stories and playing Graveyard Spirits. When we grew too tired to stand, we wandered back to our rooms to sleep. I never made it to mine.

On the way to my room, I had found Lady Ursa slumped over on the ground, a dark pool around her. I thought she had fallen asleep drinking tea at first, but when I got closer, I saw that she had been stabbed through the heart.

* * *

"She was dead?" Aang asked softly.

"There's no way you can live with an icicle through the chest." Hoshi said with dark humor.

"What happened after that?" Aang asked somberly.

"Lu Ten's helmsman found us and he helped me get away. I heard that Azulon had died as well." Hoshi said, barely above a whisper. "I haven't looked back since."

"And the theft?" Aang asked.

"I took my things with me. Ozai claimed they were property of the Fire Nation." Hoshi said bitterly.

"So someone staged the murder." Aang said, no question in his voice. "Do you know who did it?"

"I have my guesses, but I can never be sure." Hoshi said.

"Is Ozai one of them?" He asked.

"He wouldn't kill his wife." Hoshi said. "He may be a monster, but he's the kind that protects his belongings. Doesn't take care of them, but doesn't destroy them either."

Aang nodded. "I have to stop him."

"You shouldn't have to." Hoshi said. "If I had just left earlier, I would have been able to save her and stay. Iroh would have ended this war and brought balance back to the world. He wouldn't have to hunt you down like an animal. You would have been on the same side."

"Ursa's death wasn't your fault." Aang said. "And if you hadn't left, there's no telling what Ozai would have done to you. Katara and Sokka would have never found their sister."

Hoshi wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Aang."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled. "Now, is there anyway that _you_ could teach me firebending?"

"No way, Avatar." Hoshi chuckled. "It's best if you learned how to earthbend first. I don't want you burning me or my sister."

"I wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"Not intentionally, but until you learn to control your emotions and not just to have fun with your bending, you're going to hurt someone." Hoshi smiled knowingly. "I've been burned a few times by people who said they could control it."

"Fire is that dangerous, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yep." She said, rolling up her sleeve to shoulder, showing a small band of burn marks. "Got this from Zuko when he was trying out a new set." She rolled up her pant leg, revealing a perfectly formed, dark circle above her knee, about the size of a moon peach. "And this was from Azula, who accidentally shot a fireball when I scared her. But the worst was when Kaze burned my hands." She shivered, remembering the pain. "They took weeks to heal and I couldn't write for ages."

"Wow." Aang said, looking at the ground. "Now I'm not so sure I want to learn firebending."

"You'll have to eventually." Hoshi shrugged. "Just find a good teacher and you'll be golden."

"Easier said than done." Aang huffed. "Fire is all about destruction and power. I don't think I want that."

"There's more to fire than destruction." Hoshi chuckled. "Just like there's more to waterbending than splashing around. Up North, their are healers that use water to cure a lot of things."

"Really?" Aang asked.

"Yep. I'm not a healer, though, but I hope Katara is. It would sure help with all the first aid Sokka seems to need."

Aang laughed. "Did you know he got two fishhooks stuck in his thumb once?"

"Two?" Hoshi giggled. "How'd that happen?"

"He tried to take the first out with a second." Aang smiled. "Katara told me that when we first met."

Hoshi laughed harder. "That sounds like Sokka."

Aang nodded and the two talked until morning came. Once the sun peaked over the horizon, they walked back to the campsite, where Sokka and Katara were already packing up.

"Where have you two been?" Katara asked.

"And all night, too." Sokka pointed out.

"Talking." Hoshi smiled. "I couldn't sleep, so I made Aang stay up with me." She grabbed a moon peach. "Ready to head for the North Pole?"

"Yeah." Katara said slowly. "Sokka wants to leave right away. He saw some Fire Navy river boats a few minutes ago."

"I think it was Zhao." Sokka said, throwing the sleeping bags onto Appa. "I don't really want to run into him again."

"Me neither." Hoshi said, grabbing things and carrying them onto the bison. "The faster, the better."

Sokka grunted in agreement and they finished packing up. Once they were in the air, he asked, "Hey, didn't you say that Zhao tried to kill you before? At the Fire Temple?"

"Oh yeah." Hoshi said, leaning against the saddle rail and reaching out toward a cloud. "He didn't like the fact that a waterbender was adopted by the royal family."

"What?" Sokka asked, surprised.

"What?" Hoshi replied back.

"Did you just say royal family?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I said loyal family." Hoshi lied. "My grandfather was a retired soldier."

Sokka wasn't quite convinced, but he wouldn't question her now, they had a long road ahead of them still.

Hoshi felt even more guilty, for coming so close to the truth and still lying to her brother's face. _Will I ever be able to tell them?_ Right now, she had Aang, and that would have to be enough.


	11. Old Customs and Forgotten Hearts

**Okay, this has taken longer than I anticipated to write. But here's the new chapter of Waywalker! Yay!**

**It sounds funny at the end, I know, but I wanted a sort of monologue to wrap this up. And who better to narrate than Hoshiko?**

**Read and review! I know it's been awhile.**

* * *

**Old Customs and Forgotten Hearts**

After months of fighting, escaping, and nearly being burned down to a petrified husk, Aang and his friends finally made it to the North Pole. Hoshi had continued training her sister and the Avatar, but finding a master here would only bring out the best in them.

"Have you ever been to the North, Hoshi?" Katara asked.

"Nope. But I've heard stories about the Water Tribe." She shrugged. "Their ability to protect themselves with the terrain. They are a great people."

"I hope we find a master." Katara said. "Not that you haven't done a great job, sis. But a real master!"

"No problem-wait." Hoshi turned to her sister sharply. "_Real_ master?"

Before Katara had a chance to defend herself, an icicle jutted out at them, grazing Hoshi's ear and tearing a small section of skin.

"Whoa!" Aang yelled, weaving in and out as more icicles formed around them.

"We're under attack!" Sokka yelled as a sheet of ice grabbed Appa's foot and sent the bison spinning out of control.

They screamed, holding onto the saddle for fear of flying off into the icy ocean. When they landed in the water, Katara had to grab her sister's arm to keep her on the animal. Then ice covered Appa on all sides, trapping him and his riders. Boats emerged when Hoshi shattered the ice, punching her fist at the water as if she was striking an enemy.

"Who are you!" Sokka yelled, grabbing his spear.

"They're the Northern Tribe, Sokka." Katara answered, slapping her brother's arm. "Put that away!"

"We're from the Southern Tribe!" Hoshi shouted. "We're here with the Avatar! We're looking for a master!"

The men on the boats relaxed and bowed, then led them to the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Hoshiko stared in amazement at the wonders of the North. White huts, roads made for boats to pass through, sidewalks, bridges, all carved out of an ice cap. There were so many people, so many waterbenders; this wasn't a village, this was a city! It was extraordinary.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said, looking around her.

Sokka's eye caught a girl on a boat and he smiled, then got up and started walking alongside her. Hoshi watched in mischievous joy.

"Yeah, she is." Sokka said, dreamily.

Hoshi giggled and kicked his butt, nearly sending him into the water. He caught himself and glared at her. She made a kiss-y face at him and laughed more when he turned red.

"What was it you said?" Hoshi smiled. "Smoochie smoochie, someone's in love ."

"Shut up." He grumbled.

Hoshi hugged him and apologized. "Sorry, bro. I think it's sweet you found a girl." She smiled, "She was really pretty, too."

"Yeah." He blushed again.

They continued to the large temple structure at the farthest reaches of the city, where the chief greeted them.

"It is an honor to meet you, Avatar." He said, bowing. "We've prepared a hut for you and your friends. I would also like to invite you to come to the feast tonight, in your honor."

"Feast?" Hoshiko perked up.

"As in food?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." The chief chuckled.

"We'll be there." Sokka said. Hoshiko vigorously nodded in agreement.

"But we'd like to rest first, if you don't mind. We've been flying for two days straight." Katara said.

"Of course. Telek will show you to your hut." The chief said, waving over to a young man waiting nearby.

* * *

That night, Chief Arnook held a feast in their honor. Sokka, Katara, and Hoshi, their family from their Sister Tribe, had brought the Avatar to them to learn waterbending. It was also his daughter's 16th birthday, which made her marrying age. Her name was Yue and she was the girl that Sokka had been gawking at earlier that day.

She sat next to Sokka, who had been stuffing his face and swallowed the plate quickly. Hoshi nudged his arm with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows. Sokka glared at her, but turned to the princess and smiled.

"Hi, there." He said in a cheesy voice, "Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

The Princess smiled and bowed slightly. "It's very nice to meet you."

There was a brief pause where neither said anything. Hoshiko nearly slapped her brother on the backside of the head for being so socially inept.

"So… uh… you're a princess!" Sokka finally said, to which she smiled and nodded. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself."

"Ha! Prince of what?" Katara scoffed. Hoshi had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"A lot of things!" Sokka angrily retorted. "Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara said, bowing sarcastically. Hoshiko let a tiny giggle slip.

Sokka turned back to the princess and smiled. "So it looks like I'll be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could… do an activity together?"

"Do an 'activity'?" Yue asked in reply.

Sokka started to sweat and, nervous, he shoved something from the table in his mouth. Hoshiko would have laughed at his antics if she hadn't felt something tugging gently at her gut. She turned around and stared out at the emptiness behind her.

"Hoshi?" Katara asked, noticing her sister's strange actions.

"I thought…" She took a deep breath. "It's… something, but it's not important." She shrugged the feeling off. "Find any masters you like yet, Aang?"

"Master Pakku is pretty skilled." Aang said.

"He'd be a good teacher." Katara said. "We should ask him if he can teach us."

"Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Hoshi said, dawning a serious expression on her face. "Women aren't allowed to learn waterbending. They're healers."

"What?" Katara asked, angry. "Then who taught you?"

"A man that wasn't from the North anymore." Hoshi explained. "Don't make a scene. We're at a party."

"So Katara isn't going to learn with me?" Aang asked, frowning, "Then I don't want to learn from a Northern Master!"

"No, Aang, you have to master waterbending." Katara said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hoshiko can still teach me."

"You can still spar together." Hoshiko said, sipping her tea. "And if you happen to learn a few moves from the fights, then it can't be helped."

Katara smiled at her. "You're an evil genius, sis."

"It runs in the family." She smiled.

Katara chuckled and the waterbenders finished their performance. Chief Arnook personally introduced Aang to Master Pakku, who was as cold as the ice he bended, and instructed Aang to come by his dojo at sunrise.

"We'll go over the basics." He said.

"I already know the basics." Aang shrugged. "Hoshi's been teaching me and Katara on the way here."

"Hoshi?" Pakku asked, looking at Sokka.

"Not me, buddy." Sokka said, holding up his hands.

"Me." Hoshiko smiled ruefully. "Down South, my sister and I are the only waterbenders."

"Hm." Pakku said. "I'm not one to argue on culture, but I would appreciate it if you and your sister respected our customs."

"No matter how stupid." Katara grumbled.

Pakku narrowed his eyes at her and Hoshiko wrapped her arm around her sister's mouth.

"She means of course. We'll practice on our own, away from your students." Hoshi bowed. "You wouldn't happen to know where the healing hut is, though, do you?"

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Hoshi nodded.

"Hoshiko?" A familiar voice said from behind Pakku, peeking his head over his shoulder.

"Master Riku?" Hoshi said, raising an eyebrow. She smiled when he stepped into view. "Master Riku!" She ran over and tackled him into a hug. "It's been ages!"

"It's good to see you again, little fish." He smiled, holding her at arm's length. He smiled when he saw the necklace. "I'm glad you've been practicing."

Riku had gotten gray hair in her absence. He was growing wrinkles on his face from worry and his skin was much more leathery. He still held his signature gourd and shaggy clothing, but he wore a parka for the cold, like everyone but Aang wore.

"You two know each other?" Sokka asked.

"This is Master Riku, the guy you taught me back in the day." Hoshi introduced. "Master, this is my family. Katara, my sister,"

"Hello." Katara bowed.

"Sokka, my brother,"

"Sup."

"And Aang, the Avatar."

"An honor." Aang bowed.

"I see." Riku nodded. "Master Pakku will be teaching your Avatar, yes?"

"Yep." Hoshi nodded.

"But not your sister." He said.

"You know our traditions, Riku." Pakku said. The man never smiled, he only seemed to frown or frown harder.

"Yes, but I am not from the North." Riku said, taking a swig from his gourd. "I can teach your sister, if she is willing."

"That'd be great!" Katara beamed.

"Do whatever you like, Riku." Pakku said.

"You're missing out on the chance to teach someone great, Pakku." Riku said. "If she's as talented as my old pupil, you have lost an opportunity of a lifetime."

"I think I'll stick to teaching the Avatar." Pakku said, then walked away.

Katara made a face at his back, but smiled at Riku. "I'm really happy you're willing to teach me."

"I'm glad to have a student. See, I'm sort of in this competition with Pakku." Riku smiled. "The one with the best students gets a whole year's worth of moon cakes from the woman who runs the healing hut."

"Moon cakes?" Hoshiko chuckled.

"They are the most delicious thing on the planet." Riku said, rubbing his stomach. "We've been fighting over them for years now. And with you two, I think I might actually win this year."

"Sounds pretty high risk." Katara chuckled.

"Oh, it is." Riku said. "You're the only student I have this year."

"That's… comforting." Katara said nervously.

"You want to put Pakku in a headlock, don't you?" Hoshiko asked.

"Absolutely." Katara said with ferocity.

"At the end of the month, there's the sparring match. Pakku students against Riku students." Riku said. "I have full confidence that two girls can take down a couple of guys."

Katara and Hoshi smiled at each other. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Um, Hoshi? Odd question." Katara said the next morning at breakfast. Aang hadn't left for his practice yet, the sun still under the horizon. "Why is Riku training me when Pakku won't?"

"Oh, that's because Riku is originally from the South, but when he married his wife, they moved to the North." Hoshiko said. "She was from the North and he loved her so much, he would move anywhere with her."

"Wow." Katara smiled. "I didn't know that. His wife must be incredibly cultured."

"Was." Hoshiko said sadly. "She died before I met him, that's why he lived on Whaletail Island."

"Why'd he move back?" Aang asked.

"I guess he got lonely." Hoshi shrugged.

"Does he know you're not with the Fire Nation anymore?" Aang asked.

"I'm sure he does, since I'm traveling with the Avatar and my Water Tribe family." Hoshi said. "Now finish your breakfast, Aang. You have training to go to."

* * *

After they dropped Aang off at Pakku's open air dojo, the sisters waked to Riku's place of practice, inside the huge building where they met with Chief Arnook the other day. His dojo was on the other side of the main room, where an icicle dripped into a massive pool, sunlight pouring in from the glass above.

"Wow." katara awed. "This is amazing."

"You won't be saying that when we get started." Riku said, drinking tea from the top of one of the ice totem poles in the corner of the room. "Water needs space in order to be handled properly. We are confined to only this room."

"Why?" Hoshi asked.

"Pakku has more students, he has priority over my class." Riku sighed. "We used to teach together."

"What happened?" Hoshi asked.

"Why are you teaching separately?" Katara elaborated.

"I wanted to teach women, I wanted change. Pakku is stuck on the old, a boulder in the middle of a river." Riku said cryptically. "I would suppose it's from his past."

"Past?" Katara asked.

"It is not my place to gossip." Riku said, jumping down. "It is my place to teach. So let's begin."

* * *

After practice, Katara and Hoshi were proud of their development. They were much more advanced than Riku had realized, even though Hoshi had been his student before.

"That must have been a warm-up for you, sis." Katara said as they walked out.

"Actually, he was teaching a different style." Hoshi shrugged. "Guess he wants to teach Northern to you. I was practicing his old style."

"Which was…"

"Drunken Fist." Hoshiko said, jabbing the air twice in front of her. "I even think he was completely sober today."

"That's good, right?" Katara laughed.

"Yep. Means you'll learn an established, esteemed art while I have the new age stuff that's not as fancy." Hoshi smiled. "But I might keep a few moves from the North."

Katara laughed. "And I might just learn a few Drunken moves, too."

"Oh! That reminds me, I want to take you to the healing hut!" Hoshi said, looping her arm through her sister's and dragging her toward the healer's building.

"Why?" Katara asked, running alongside Hoshiko.

"I can't heal, tried and failed." Hoshi explained. "But maybe you have the ability! It'll help Aang along the way if at least one of us can, right?"

"Yeah." Katara smiled.

They reached the hut, where the lesson was just beginning. Hoshi and Katara sat in the back, the other, younger girls sitting excitedly in front. The instructor, an elderly woman named Yugoda, practiced on a life-sized wooden doll, demonstrating the proper technique.

Katara and Hoshi listened informatively, and when the lesson was over, Katara thanked the instructor.

"Thank you for the lesson." Katara bowed.

"Yeah, thanks." Hoshi nodded, placing a hand on her hip and nodding. "I wish I could heal."

"You're welcome." Yugoda smiled. "Who are the lucky fellas?"

"What?" Katara asked.

"She means our necklaces, sis. The guys here carve necklaces and give them to girls for betrothal." Hoshi explained.

"Oh!" Katara understood, then smiled at Yugoda. "No, ma'am. We're not ready for that yet. My grandmother gave this to my mother, and she passed it down to me."

Yugoda took a closer look at Katara's necklace. "I recognize that carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You two are the spitting image of Kana!"

Katara started backwards, surprised. "How do you know my Gran-Gran's name?"

"Gran-Gran?" Hoshi asked.

"When I was about your age, Kana and I were friends." Yugoda explained. "She was born here, at the Northern Tribe."

"She never told me." Katara said, touching her necklace.

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her." The old woman told them.

"If our grandmother was engaged, why did she leave?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't know." Yugoda said, looking sad, "That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

Katara and Hoshi looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Hoshi laid on top of her sleeping bag and tossed an ice ball over her head continually. She was thinking about her grandmother, who she had just learned about. Kana had been raised in the North, engaged to a waterbender, and had left for the Southern Tribe in the middle of the night.

"You think her fiance is still around?" Hoshiko asked Katara, who was brushing her hair.

"Whose fiance?"

"Kana's." Hoshi said. "Gran-Gran?"

"I hope so. It would be nice to know what she was like when she was our age." Katara said.

"I don't." Hoshi said, catching the chunk of ice and melting it. She started making water characters in the air.

"Why not? Don't you want to know what it was like for her to grow up here?"

"Yeah, but it would be awkward." Hoshi said. "Hi, we're the grandkids of your runaway bride who had our dad with someone else. Nice to meet you." Hoshi said with mock enthusiasm. "The only thing worse would be if Master Pakku was Kana's husband-to-be."

"That _would_ be awkward." Katara agreed.

"Yep. Now," Hoshiko said, sitting up, "When's Sokka getting back? I wanna know how his date with Princess Yue went."

* * *

The date with the princess did not go according to Sokka's plan and Hoshiko had to listen to her brother's mopey recount of rather confusing events. He had made her a fish, she started crying, he was left on the bridge with a perplexed face. Not the usual talk and walk that teenagers his age had.

_Well, that could have been normal._ Hoshiko thought the next morning as her and Katara walked over to Riku's dojo. _I've never been on a date. But the girls back in Senlin didn't cry when a boy gave them a gift. Maybe it's a Water Tribe thing…_

SPLASH!

If Hoshi had been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have avoided the huge pool in the middle of the room, but she hadn't.

"Are you awake now?" Katara called from the edge, smiling down at her soaking sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said, climbing out and bending the water from her clothes back into the original source.

"What's gotten you so distracted?" Katara asked.

"Sokka's girl troubles." Hoshi shrugged. "I wish there was a way I could help."

"Why?" Katara chuckled. "Sokka can handle his own lady problems."

"But isn't it a sister's job to help her brother out?" Hoshiko asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

Katara gave her a sad look, but chuckled. "That's not the kind of help he needs."

Riku strolled into the dojo and clapped his hands loudly. "Today is the day, girls."

"The day for what?" They both asked.

"Finally beating Master Pakku's students and winning those moon cakes." He said gleefully. "You two are much stronger than any of his other students."

"But I thought you said it was at the end of the month." Hoshi asked.

"It _is _the end of the month." Riku raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wow. That went fast." Hoshi frowned. "Either way. Let's go kick some patriarchal butt."

"Now that sounds fun." Katara smiled.

"To battle!" Riku said dramatically.

Katara and her sister frowned at him questioningly.

"Aren't you energetic this morning?" Hoshi asked.

"Just go win me some Moon Cakes." Riku sighed.

* * *

The sparring sessions with Pakku's students were unexpectedly boring for the girls. Katara and Hoshiko had made quick work of the boys, Aang excluded because he did not want to participate, and Hoshi was taking care of the last pupil standing.

When he tried to throwing an ice orb at her, she reversed it trajectory and added the force of the ice beneath her feet to encase him in a tidal wave, frozen at it's peak.

"Looks like you lose, Pakku." Riku smiled.

"Are you finally going to admit that girls are just as good as boys, if not better?" Katara asked hotly.

"Katara." Hoshi hissed, knowing when her sister wanted to pick a fight.

"Your technique is sloppy." Pakku told her. "You're a fast learner, but you have yet to feel the element. Your sister, on the other hand, is quite a capable bender, for a girl of course."

Katara fumed. "We're girls, but we are _more_ than capable of knocking out your students! You're just an angry old man who lives in the past!"

"You have a quick temper." Pakku said, trying to suppress his own. "Maybe you should use that to fuel your useless ambition." He turned to walk away.

"Sis-"

Hoshi was too late. She watched as Katara raised a stream of water and whipped the back of the master's head. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around coldly.

"You want to learn? Fine." He barked. "Pay attention!"

He summoned a torrent of water and spun it around them, creating a rushing barrier. Katara threw that barrier off, the stream slamming into Sokka, who had been watching the earlier duels with Aang and a few of tribesmen. Hoshi was filled with feelings of worry and encouragement, and the emotions waged a war within her.

"Should we be doing something?" She asked Sokka, who had picked himself up.

"No, this is Katara's fight. We'll step in if it gets out of hand." He said nonchalantly.

"When do we know if it gets out of hand?" Hoshi asked, panicked as Katara threw razor sharp ice disks at Pakku.

"Ooh! Your sister's pretty fired up." Riku smiled.

"You're just enjoying this because you got a year's worth of Moon Cakes out of it." Hoshi glared at her master.

He giggled, delighting in the fact he finally won against Pakku and completely ignoring the fight. That was, until Pakku nearly skewered Katara with icicles. Hoshi had never seen her master move so fast. One second he was next to her, grinning like an idiot, the next he was with Katara, icicles on either side of them. Katara looked around in bewilderment.

"This fight is over." Riku said, a completely different man from a moment ago.

"Please, Riku, I wasn't going to maim the girl." Pakku sighed, walking over. He stopped to pick something up from the ground.

"I know. But that does not mean you scared your audience." Riku said coldly.

Something had changed in Pakku as he stood, cradling Katara's necklace in his palm. "This is my necklace!" He exclaimed softly.

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!" Katara said, Riku holding her back from pouncing on the old man.

"I made this sixty years ago - for the love of my life." He breathed. "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara gasped, eyes wide.

"Wait. I was right?" Hoshi exclaimed.

Hoshi's comment went unnoticed as Pakku and Katara continued to discuss this new discovery.

"I carved this for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we were going to have a long happy life together." He said, full of regret. "I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage." Katara said.

For some unknown reason, like something was tugging at her mind, Hoshi turned and studied Princess Yue's face. Her eyes were filling with tears as she stood next to Sokka.

"Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." Katara said, walking up to her would-have-been grandfather.

That one pronouncement sent Yue into sobs, running away from the scene as if it was her they were discussing. Hoshi felt a twinge of pity and looked over at Sokka, who had watched the princess leave.

"What are you waiting for?" Hoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go get her." Aang smiled.

Sokka nodded at the two of them, then raced after the princess. Hoshi turned back to the heart-wrenchingly sappy scene in front of her, and thought about her own arranged marriage. Did she put Zuko in the same position as Pakku when she left? Or did she force him into something like Kana? Did she cause unnecessary heartache? She loved Zuko but she had no idea if he returned the feeling. She felt like she was looking at her future, that she was destined to become an old woman with no family, growing gnarled with regrets and apologies.

Aang almost read her mind and hugged her. "You have family, Hoshi. We won't let anyone break your heart."

She hugged him back. "Thanks, Brother-Soon-To-Be-In-Law."

* * *

"In the end, Pakku agreed to teach Katara waterbending and joined forces with Riku. Even roped me into teaching. Aang finally got his bending partner. Sokka got his kiss from the princess, but she was already engaged. That explains why se ran crying from the fight. I'll have to find a way to help Big Brother with his new girlfriend. And as for me," Hoshi smiled, petting Momo as he napped on her lap. She sat on the ice railing of the training ground, in front of the temple, "my story is still unfinished. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot more adventures in the future." Hoshi smiled.

"Hoshi, who are you talking to?" Riku yelled below her. "Stop dillydallying and get down here. You have students to teach."

"Coming!" She called, placing the lemur in his new fur lined bed she bought him.


End file.
